Mi Osada Prometida
by FairyVolkher
Summary: Isabella se había prometido que su esposo sólo la poseería por la fuerza, el primer contacto entre ambos, ante el florido altar, enciende la llama de una pasión inocultable. Cuando Edward se asomó al fondo de aquellos ojos dorados, se sintió consumido por el deseo... Pero ya había entregado su corazón a otra. Humillada y sola en un castillo desconocido, Bella resuelve odiar a ese
1. Aclaracion

ESTE FANFIC ES UNA ADPATACION NI LOS PERSONAJES, NI EL TRAMA SON MIAS

LOS AUTORES INTELECTUALES SON:

PERSONAJES: Stephenie Meyer.

TRAMA: Jude Deveraux

Si desean el libro o el nombre por favor solo comuníquense conmigo y listo, muchas gracias por la atención.


	2. prologo

Prólogo

Isabella Swan miró a su padre por encima de las anotaciones contables. A su lado estaba Renne, su madre. La muchacha no sentía miedo alguno de aquel hombre, pese a todo lo que él había hecho, de año en año, para atemorizarla. Le vio los ojos enrojecidos, rodeados de grandes ojeras. Ella sabía que aquel rostro desolado se debía al dolor de haber perdido a sus amados hijos varones: dos hombres ignorantes y crueles, réplicas exactas del padre.

Isabella estudió a Robert Swan con una vaga curiosidad. Normalmente no dedicaba tiempo alguno a su única hija mujer. De nada le servían las mujeres desde que, tras la muerte de su primera esposa, la segunda (una mujer asustada) no le había dado más que una hembra.

– ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó ella con calma.

Robert miró a su hija como si la viera por primera vez. En realidad, la muchacha haba pasado casi toda su vida escondida, sepultada con su madre en habitaciones aparte, entre libros y registros de contabilidad. Notó con satisfacción que se parecía a Renne a la misma edad. Isabella tenía esos extraños ojos dorados que volvían locos a algunos hombres, pero que a él le resultaban inquietantes.

El pelo era de un fuerte tono rubio rojizo. La frente, amplia y enérgica, al igual que el mentón; la nariz, recta; la boca, generosa. "Sí, servirá", se dijo. Esa belleza se podía aprovechar con ventaja.

– Eres lo único que me queda–dijo con voz cargada de disgusto–Te casarás y me darás nietos.

Isabella le clavó la vista, espantada. Desde un principio Renne la había educado para el convento. No se trataba de una piadosa instrucción de plegarias y cánticos, sino de enseñanzas muy prácticas, que le permitirían desempeñar la única carrera posible para una mujer de la nobleza. Podría llegar a abadesa antes de los treinta años. Las abadesas se diferenciaban tanto de la mujer vulgar como el rey de un siervo; mandaban sobre tierras, propiedades, aldeas y caballeros; compraban y vendían según su propio criterio; hombres _y_ mujeres las

2

Consultaban por igual, buscando su sabiduría. Las abadesas daban órdenes y no estaban a las de nadie.

Isabella sabía llevar los libros de grandes propiedades, dictar sentencias justas en caso de disputas y calcular el trigo necesario para alimentar a determinada cantidad de personas. Sabía leer y escribir, organizar la recepción de un rey y dirigir un hospital: todo cuanto necesitada le había sido enseñado.

Y ahora se esperaba de ella que dejara todo eso para convertirse en la sierva de un hombre cualquiera.

– No lo haré.

La voz era serena, pero esas pocas palabras no habrían resonado más si se las hubiera gritado desde el tejado.

Por un momento, Robert Swan quedó desconcertado. Ninguna mujer lo había desafiado nunca con tanta firmeza. En verdad, de no haber sabido que se trataba de una muchacha, habría confundido su expresión con la de un hombre. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa, abofeteó a Judith, arrojándola al otro extremo del pequeño cuarto. Aun tendida en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole desde la comisura de la boca, ella lo miró sin rastro de miedo en los ojos; sólo había en ellos disgusto y una pizca de odio. El contuvo la respiración por un instante; en cierto modo, aquella muchacha casi lo asustaba.

Renne se lanzó hacia su hija sin pérdida de tiempo. Agazapada junto a ella, extrajo de entre sus ropas una daga de mesa. Ante aquella escena primitiva Robert olvidó su momentáneo nerviosismo. Su esposa era de esas mujeres a las que él conocía bien. Pese a la apariencia externa de animal furioso, en el fondo de los ojos se le veía la debilidad. En cuestión de segundos la aferró por el brazo y el cuchillo voló al otro lado de la habitación. Sonriendo ante su hija, sujetó el antebrazo de la mujer entre sus poderosas manos y rompió el hueso como si fuera una ramita.

3

Renne se derrumbó a sus pies sin decir una palabra. Robert miró a su hija, que seguía tendida en el suelo, sin poder comprender aquella brutalidad.

– Y ahora, ¿qué respondes, muchacha? ¿Te casarás o no? Isabella hizo una breve señal de asentimiento y acudió en ayuda de su madre inconsciente.


	3. se casara

La luna arrojaba sombras largas sobre la vieja torre de piedra, de tres pisos de altura, y parecía mirar con cierto cansancio ceñudo la muralla rota y medio derrumbada que la rodeaba. Aquella torre había sido construida doscientos años antes de aquella húmeda noche primaveral de 1501, en el mes de abril. Ahora reinaba la paz; ya no hacían falta las fortalezas de piedra. Pero ese no era el hogar de un hombre trabajador. Si su bisabuelo había habitado la torre en tiempos en que semejantes fortificaciones tenían sentido, Eleazar Denali pensaba (cuando estaba lo bastante sobrio como para pensar) que la vivienda también era buena para él y las generaciones futuras. Una gran caseta de guardia vigilaba las murallas medio derruidas y la vieja torre. Allí dormía un custodio solitario, con el brazo alrededor de una bota de vino medio vacía. Dentro de la torre, la planta baja estaba sembrada de perros y caballeros dormidos. Las armaduras se amontonaban contra los muros, desordenadas y herrumbrosas, entremezcladas con los sucios juncos que cubrían las tablas de era la finca de Denali: un castillo pobre, anticuado y de mala fama, objeto de chistes en toda Inglaterra. Se decía que, si las murallas fueran tan fuertes como el vino, Eleazar Denali estaba en condiciones de rechazar el ataque de todo el reino. Pero nadie lo atacaba. No había motivos para hacerlo. Muchos años antes, Nicolás había perdido casi todas sus tierras ante caballeros jóvenes, ansiosos y pobres, que acababan de ganarse las espuelas. Sólo quedaba la torre antigua (que, según la opinión unánime, debería haberse derribado) junto con algunas alejadas tierras de cultivo que servían de sostén a la familia.

En el piso más alto había una ventana iluminada. Ese cuarto estaba frío y húmedo; la humedad nunca abandonaba los muros, ni siquiera en medio del verano más seco. Entre las piedras brotaba el musgo y por el suelo se escurrían sin cesar pequeñas sombras reptantes. Pero en ese cuarto estaba toda la riqueza del castillo, sentada ante un espejo.

Tanya Denali se inclinó hacia el cristal y aplicó un oscurecedor a sus pestañas cortas y claras. Se trataba de un cosmético importado de Francia. Se echó hacia atrás para analizarse con aire crítico. Era objetiva con respecto a su apariencia personal; conocía sus puntos fuertes y sabía usarlos para mayor ventaja. Vio en el espejo un pequeño rostro oval, de facciones delicadas, boca pequeña, como botón de rosa; nariz recta y fina. Los ojos grandes y almendrados, de color azul intenso, eran su rasgo mejor. Enjuagaba siempre su cabellera rubia con jugo de limón y vinagre. Ela, su doncella, hizo caer un mechón muy claro sobre la frente de su señora y le puso una capucha de grueso brocado, bordeado por una ancha franja de terciopelo anaranjado.

Tanya abrió la boca para echar otra mirada a sus dientes. Eran su punto flojo: torcidos y algo salientes. Con el correr de los años había aprendido a mantenerlos ocultos, a sonreír con los labios cerrados, a hablar con suavidad y sin levantar del todo la cabeza. Ese amaneramiento era una ventaja, pues intrigaba a los hombres, haciéndoles pensar que ella no tenía noción de

Su propia belleza y que podrían despertar esa tímida flor a todos los deleites del mundo.

Se levantó para alisarse el vestido sobre el cuerpo esbelto. No tenía muchas curvas. Sus pequeños pechos descansaban sobre una estructura recta, sin forma en las caderas ni en la cintura. A ella le gustaba así: su cuerpo parecía pulcro y limpio comparado con el de otras mujeres.

Lucía ropas lujosas, que parecían fuera de lugar en ese miserable ambiente. Sobre el cuerpo llevaba una camisa de hilo tan fino que se lo hubiera tomado por gasa. Después, un rico vestido, del mismo brocado que la capucha, con gran escote cuadrado y corpiño muy ceñido a la delgada silueta. La falda era una suave y graciosa campana. El brocado azul estaba bordeado de blancas pieles de conejo que formaban un ancho borde y puños amplios en las mangas. Le rodeaba la cintura una banda de cuero azul, incrustada de grandes granates, esmeraldas y rubíes.

Tanya continuó analizándose, en tanto Ela le deslizaba un manto de brocado forrado de piel de conejo sobre los hombros.

– No podéis reuniros con él, mi señora. Justamente ahora que vos vais a...

– ¿A casarme con otro? – preguntó Tanya , en tanto se sujetaba el pesado manto a los hombros. Se volvió para mirarse en el espejo, complacida por el resultado. La combinación de azul y anaranjado resultaba muy llamativa. Aquel atuendo no le permitiría pasar inadvertida –. ¿Y qué tiene mi casamiento que ver con cuanto yo haga ahora?

– Vos sabéis que es pecado. No podéis ir al encuentro de un hombre que no es vuestro esposo.

Tanya dejó escapar una risa breve, mientras acomodaba los pliegues del manto.

– ¿Quieres que salga al encuentro de mi prometido, del querido Aro ? – preguntó con mucho sarcasmo. Antes de que la doncella pudiera contestar, continuó:

– No hace falta que me acompañes. Conozco el trayecto y, para lo que voy a hacer con Edward, no hace falta nadie más. Ela no se escandalizó; estaba al servicio de Tanya desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– No, iré. Pero sólo para cuidar de que vos no sufráis daño alguno.

Tanya ignoró a la anciana, tal como la había ignorado toda la vida. Tomó una vela del pesado candelabro puesto junto a su cama y se acercó a la puerta de roble, reforzada con bandas metálicas.

– Silencio, entonces – dijo por encima del hombro, al tiempo que hacía girar la puerta sobre las bisagras bien aceitadas. Recogió el manto y la falda para cargarlos sobre el brazo. No pudo dejar de pensar que en pocas semanas abandonaría aquella decrépita torre para vivir en una casa: la casa solariega de Vulturi, construida con piedra y madera y rodeada de altas murallas protectoras.

– ¡Silencio! – ordenó a Ela, cruzando un brazo ante el blando vientre de la mujer.

Ambas se apretaron contra la húmeda pared de la escalera. Uno de los guardias de su padre cruzó a paso torpe allá abajo, se ató las calzas y reanudó la marcha hacia su jergón de paja. Tanya se apresuró a apagar la vela, rogando que el hombre no hubiera oído la exclamación ahogada de Ela. La quietud negra y pura del viejo castillo las envolvió a ambas.

– Vamos – susurró Tanya, sin tiempo ni deseos de prestar oídos a las protestas de su doncella.

La noche era clara y fresca. Tal como Tanya esperaba, había dos caballos preparados. La joven, sonriente, se lanzó sobre la silla del potro oscuro. Más tarde recompensaría al palafrenero que tan bien atendía a su señora

– ¡Mi señora! – gimió Ela, desesperada.

Pero Tanya no se volvió; sabía que Ela era demasiado gorda para montar sin ayuda. No estaba dispuesta a perder siquiera uno de sus preciosos minutos con una vieja inútil, considerando que Edward la esperaba.

La puerta que daba al río la habían dejado abierta para ella. Había llovido horas antes y el suelo aún estaba húmedo, pero en el aire flotaba un toque de primavera. Y con él, una sensación de promesa... y de pasión.

Una vez segura de que los cascos del caballo no serían oídos, Tanya se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrando:

– Anda, mi demonio negro. Llévame hasta mi amante.

El potro hizo una cabriola para demostrar que comprendía y estiró las patas delanteras. Conocía el camino y lo devoró a una velocidad tremenda.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza, dejando que el aire le refrescara las mejillas, en tanto se entregaba al poder y la fuerza de la magnífica bestia. Edward, Edward , Edward , parecían decir los cascos, al tronar por el camino apisonado. En muchos sentidos, los músculos de un caballo entre sus muslos le hacían pensar en Edward. Sus manos fuertes sobre la piel, su potencia, que la dejaban débil de deseo. Su rostro, el claro de luna brillando en sus pómulos, los ojos brillantes hasta en la noche más oscura.

– Ah, dulzura mía, con cuidado ahora – dijo Tanya con ligereza, mientras tiraba de las riendas.

Ya estaba cerca del sitio de sus goces y empezaba a recordar lo que tanto se había esforzado por borrar de su mente. Esta vez Edward estaría enterado de su inminente casamiento y se mostraría furioso con ella.

Giró la cara para ponerla bien frente al viento, y parpadeó con rapidez hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a formarse. Las lágrimas serían una ayuda. Edward las detestaba, de modo que ella las había usado con prudencia en esos dos años. Sólo

cuando deseaba desesperadamente algo de él recurría a esa triquiñuela; de ese modo no le restaba efectividad.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía hablar francamente con Edward ? ¿Por qué era preciso tratar siempre con suavidad a los hombres? Si él la amaba, debería amar cuanto ella hacía, aunque le fuera desagradable. Pero era inútil desearlo así, y ella lo sabía. Si decía la verdad, perdería a Edward . ¿Y dónde podría hallar a otro amante?

El recuerdo de su cuerpo, duro y exigente, hizo que Tanya clavara los tacones de sus zapatitos en los flancos del caballo. Oh, sí, usaría las lágrimas y cuanto hiciera falta para conservar a Edward Cullen , caballero de renombre, luchador sin igual... ¡y suyo, todo suyo!

De pronto le pareció oír las acuciantes preguntas de Ela. Si deseaba tanto a Edward , ¿por qué se había comprometido con Aro Vulturi , el de la piel pálida como vientre de pescado, el de las manos gordas y blandas, el de la fea boca que formaba un círculo perfecto?

Porque Aro era conde. Poseía tierras desde un extremo de Inglaterra al otro; tenía fincas en Irlanda, en Gales, en Escocia y, según rumores, también en Francia. Claro que Tanya no conocía con exactitud la suma de sus riquezas, pero ya lo sabría. Oh, sí, cuando fuera su esposa lo sabría. Aro tenía la mente tan débil como el cuerpo; ella no tardaría mucho en dominarlo y manejar sus propiedades. Lo mantendría contento con unas cuantas rameras y atendería personalmente las fincas, sin dejarse estorbar por las exigencias masculinas ni las órdenes maritales.

La pasión que Tanya sentía por el apuesto Edward no le nublaba el buen juicio. ¿Quién era Edward Cullen ? Un barón de poca monta, más pobre que rico. Soldado brillante, hombre fuerte y hermoso; pero, comparado con Aro , no tenía fortuna. ¿Y cómo sería la vida con él? Las noches serían noches de pasión y éxtasis, pero Tanya sabía bien que ninguna

mujer dominaría jamás a Edward . Si se casaba con él, se vería obligada a permanecer de puertas adentro, haciendo labores femeninas. No, Edward Cullen no se dejaría dominar jamás por una mujer. Sería un esposo exigente, tal como era exigente en su papel de amante.

Azuzó a su caballo. Ella lo quería todo: la fortuna y la posición social de Aro junto con la pasión de Edward . Sonriente, se acomodó los broches de oro que sostenían el vistoso manto sobre sus hombros. El la amaba, de eso estaba segura, no perdería su amor. ¿Cómo podía perderlo? ¿Qué mujer la equiparaba en belleza?

Tanya empezó a parpadear con rapidez. Bastarían unas pocas lágrimas para hacerle comprender que ella se veía _obligada_ a casarse con Aro . Edward era hombre de honor. Comprendería que la muchacha debía respetar el acuerdo de su padre con Aro . Sí; si se conducía con cautela, podría tenerlos a ambos: a Edward para la noche, a Aro y a su fortuna durante el día.

Edward esperaba en silencio. Sólo un músculo se movía en él, tensando y aflojando la mandíbula. El claro de luna plateaba sus pómulos, asemejándolos a hojas de puñal. Su boca firme y recta formaba una línea severa por encima de la barbilla hendida. Los ojos grises, oscurecidos por la ira, parecían casi tan negros como el pelo que se rizaba asomando por el cuello de la chaqueta de lana. Sólo sus largos años de rígido adiestramiento en las reglas de caballería le permitían ejercer tanto dominio sobre su exterior. Por dentro, estaba hirviendo. Esa mañana se había enterado de que su amada iba a casarse con otro; se acostaría con otro hombre; de él serían sus hijos. Su primer impulso fue cabalgar directamente hasta la torre de Denali para exigir que ella desmintiera el rumor, pero el orgullo lo contuvo. Como había concertado aquella cita con ella semanas antes, se obligó a esperar hasta que llegara el momento de verla otra vez, de abrazarla y oírla decir, con sus

dulces labios, lo que él deseaba escuchar: Que no se casaría sino con él. Y de eso estaba seguro.

Clavó la vista en la vacuidad de la noche, alerta al ruido de cascos. Pero el paisaje permanecía en silencio; era una masa de oscuridad, quebrada sólo por las sombras más oscuras. Un perro se escurrió de un árbol a otro, desconfiando de aquel hombre quieto y silencioso. La noche traía recuerdos de la primera cita con Tanya en ese claro: un rincón protegido del viento, abierto al cielo. Durante el día, cualquiera podría haber pasado a caballo ante él sin verlo siquiera, pero por la noche las sombras lo transformaban en una negra caja de terciopelo, con el tamaño justo para contener una gema.

Edward había conocido a Tanya en la boda de una de las hermanas de ella. Si bien los Cullen y los Denali eran vecinos, rara vez se veían. El padre de Tanya era un borracho que se ocupaba muy poco de sus propiedades. Su vida (como la de su esposa y sus cinco hijas) era tan mísera como la de algunos siervos. Si Edward asistió a los festejos, fue sólo por cumplir con un deber y para representar a su familia, pues sus tres hermanos se habían negado a hacerlo.

En ese montón de mugre y abandono, Edward descubrió a Tanya : su bella e inocente Tanya . En un principio no pudo creer que perteneciera a aquella familia de mujeres gordas y feas. Sus ropas eran de telas caras; sus modales, refinados; en cuanto a su belleza...

Se sentó a mirarla, tal como lo estaban haciendo tantos jóvenes. Era perfecta: pelo rubio, ojos azules y una boca pequeña que él habría hecho sonreír a cualquier coste. Desde ese mismo instante, sin haber siquiera hablado con ella, se enamoró. Más adelante tuvo que abrirse paso a empellones para llegar hasta la muchacha. Su violencia pareció espantar a Tanya , pero sus ojos bajos y su voz suave lo hipnotizaron aún más. Era tan tímida y reticente que apenas podía responder a

sus preguntas. Tanya era todo lo que él habría deseado y más aún: virginal, pero también muy femenina.

Esa noche le propuso casamiento. Ella le dirigió una mirada de sobresalto; por un momento sus ojos fueron como zafiros. Después agachó la cabeza y murmuró que debía consultar con su padre.

Al día siguiente, Edward se personó ante el borracho para pedir la mano de Tanya , pero el hombre le dijo alguna sandez: algo así como que la madre necesitaba a la niña. Sus palabras sonaban extrañamente entrecortadas, como si repitiera un discurso aprendido de memoria. Nada de cuanto Edward dijo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Edward se marchó disgustado y furioso por verse privado de la mujer que deseaba. No se había alejado mucho cuando la vio. Llevaba la cabellera descubierta bajo el sol poniente, que la hacía relumbrar, y el rico terciopelo azul de su traje reflejaba el color de sus ojos. Estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era la respuesta de su padre. Edward se la comunicó, furioso; luego le vio las lágrimas. Ella trató de disimularlas, pero el joven las sintió además de verlas. En segundos, desmontó y la arrancó de su cabalgadura.

No recordaba bien qué había pasado. Estaba consolándola y, un minuto después, se encontró en las garras de la pasión, en medio de aquel lugar oculto, desnudos ambos. Luego, no supo si disculparse o regocijarse. La dulce Tanya no era una sierva que se pudiera tumbar en el heno, sino una dama, que algún día sería su señora. Además, virgen. De eso estuvo seguro al ver las dos gotas de sangre en sus delgados muslos.

¡Dos años! Eso había sido dos años atrás. Si él no hubiera pasado la mayor parte de ese período en Escocia, patrullando las fronteras, habría exigido al padre que se la entregara en matrimonio. Pero ya estaba de regreso, y era lo que planeaba hacer. En caso necesario, llevaría su súplica al rey. Denali no se mostraba razonable. Tanya le habló de sus diálogos con el

padre, de sus súplicas y ruegos sin éxito. Una vez le mostró el cardenal que le había costado su insistencia en favor de Edward . El muchacho estuvo a punto de enloquecer; tomó la espada, dispuesto a ir en busca del hombre, pero Tanya se colgó de él, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicándole que no hiciera daño a su padre. El nada podía negar a sus lágrimas; por lo tanto, envainó el acero y le prometió esperar. Tanya le aseguraba que su padre acabaría por comprender.

Por eso continuaron reuniéndose en secreto, como niños caprichosos, aunque la situación disgustaba a Edward . Tanya le rogaba que no hablara con su padre, asegurando que ella lo persuadiría.

Edward cambió de postura y volvió a escuchar. Una vez más, sólo percibió el silencio. Esa mañana había oído que Tanya se casaría con Aro Vulturi , aquel pedazo de alga marina. Vulturi pagaba enormes sumas al rey para que no se lo obligara a combatir en guerra alguna. En opinión de Edward , no era hombre. No merecía su título de conde. Sólo imaginar a Tanya casada con él le resultaba imposible.

De pronto, todos sus sentidos se alertaron: oía el ruido apagado de unos cascos en el suelo húmedo. De inmediato estuvo junto a Tanya , que cayó en sus brazos.

– Edward – susurró –, mi dulce Edward .

Y se aferró a él, casi como si estuviera aterrorizada. El joven trató de apartarla para verle la cara, pero ella se abrazaba con tanta desesperación que le quitó el valor. Sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas en el cuello. De inmediato lo abandonó la cólera que había experimentado durante todo el día. La estrechó contra sí, murmurándole frases cariñosas al oído, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

– ¿Qué pasa?, dime. ¿Qué te hace sufrir tanto?

Ella se apartó para permitirle que la mirara, segura de que la noche no delataría el escaso enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

– Es demasiado horrible – susurró con voz ronca – Es insoportable. Edward se puso algo tenso al recordar lo que había oído sobre el casamiento.

– Entonces, ¿es cierto?. Tanya sollozó delicadamente, se tocó la comisura del ojo con un solo dedo y lo miró por entre las pestañas.

– No he podido convencer a mi padre. Hasta me negué a comer para hacerle cambiar de idea, pero él hizo que una de las mujeres... No, no te contaré lo que me hicieron. Dijo que...

Oh, Edward , no puedo repetir las cosas que me dijo. Sintió que el joven se ponía rígido.

– Iré a buscarlo y...

– ¡No! – exclamó ella, casi frenética, aferrándose a sus brazos musculosos –. ¡No puedes! Es decir... – bajó los brazos y las pestañas –. Es decir, ya es cosa hecha. El compromiso matrimonial está firmado ante testigos. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si mi padre se desdijera, tendría que pagar mi dote a Vulturi de cualquier modo.

– La pagaré yo – dijo Edward , pétreo.

Tanya le miró con sorpresa; nuevas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

– Daría igual. Mi padre no me permite casarme contigo; ya lo sabes. Oh, Edward , ¿qué voy a hacer? – Lo miró con tanta desesperación, que él la estrechó contra sí.– ¿Cómo voy a soportar el perderte, amor mío? – susurró contra su cuello –. Tú eres mi carne y mi vino, sol y noche. Moriré... moriré si te pierdo.

– ¡No digas eso! ¿Cómo podrías perderme? Sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo, súbitamente reconfortada.

– Entonces, ¿me amas? ¿Me amas de verdad, de modo que, si nuestro amor es puesto a prueba, yo pueda estar segura de ti?. Edward frunció el ceño.

– ¿Puesto a prueba?. Tanya sonrió entre lágrimas.

– Aun si me caso con Aro , ¿me amarás?

– ¿Casarte? – estuvo a punto de gritar, y la apartó de si – ¿Piensas casarte con ese hombre?

– ¿Acaso tengo alternativa?.

Guardaron silencio. Edward la fulminaba con la mirada. Tanya mantenía los ojos castamente bajos.

– Entonces me iré. Desapareceré de tu vista. No tendrás que volver a verme.

Estaba ya a punto de montar a caballo cuando él reaccionó. La aferró con dureza, besándola hasta magullarla. Ya no hubo palabras; no hacían falta. Sus cuerpos se comprendían bien, aun cuando ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo. La tímida jovencita había desaparecido, reemplazada por la apasionada Tanya que Edward había llegado a conocer tan bien. Ella le tironeó frenéticamente de la ropa hasta que todas sus prendas quedaron amontonadas en el suelo.

Rió gravemente al verlo desnudo ante sí. Edward tenía los músculos abultados por sus muchos años de adiestramiento y le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza, aunque Tanya solía sobrepasar a muchos hombres. Sus hombros eran anchos; su pecho, poderoso. Sin embargo tenía las caderas estrechas, el vientre plano y los músculos divididos en cadenas. Se abultaban en los muslos y en las pantorrillas, fortalecidos por el frecuente uso de la pesada armadura.

Tanya se apartó un paso y tomó aliento entre los dientes, devorándolo con los ojos. Alargó las manos hacia él como si fueran garras. Edward la atrajo hacia él y besó aquella boquita, que se abrió con amplitud bajo la suya, hundiéndole la lengua. El la apretó contra sí; el contacto del vestido contra la piel desnuda lo excitaba. Llevó sus labios a la mejilla y al cuello.

Tenían toda la noche por delante y él tenía intención de pasarla entera haciéndole el amor.

– ¡No! – exclamó Tanya , impaciente, apartándose con brusquedad. Se quitó el manto de los hombros, sin

preocuparse de la costosa tela, y apartó las manos de Edward de la hebilla de su cinturón –. Eres demasiado lento – afirmó con sequedad.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero a medida que las capas de vestimenta femenina caían al suelo sus sentidos acabaron por imponerse. Ella estaba tan deseosa como él. ¿Qué importaba si no quería perder tiempo para unir piel con piel?

Edward habría querido saborear su cuerpo delgado por un rato, pero ella lo empujó rápidamente al suelo y lo guió con la mano hacia su interior. Entonces él dejó de pensar en ociosos juegos de amor o en besos lentos. Tanya estaba bajo él, acicateándolo con voz áspera; con las manos en las caderas, lo impulsaba cada vez con más fuerza. Por un momento Edward temió hacerle daño, pero ella parecía glorificarse con su potencia.

– ¡Ya, ya! – exigió.

Y ante su obediencia emitió un gutural sonido de triunfo. Inmediatamente se apartó de él. Le había dicho repetidas veces que lo hacía porque no lograba reconciliar su pasión con su condición de soltera. Sin embargo, a él le habría gustado abrazarla un rato más, gozar de su cuerpo, tal vez hacerle el amor por segunda vez. Lo habría hecho entonces con lentitud, ya agotada la primera pasión. Trató de ignorar su sensación de vacío; era como si acabara de paladear algo y aún no estuviera saciado.

– Tengo que irme – dijo ella.

Se incorporó para iniciar el intrincado proceso de vestirse. A él le gustaba verle las esbeltas piernas cuando se ponía las ligeras medias de hilo; al menos, observándola así aliviaba un poco ese vacío. Inesperadamente, recordó que pronto otro hombre tendría derecho a tocarla, Y entonces tuvo necesidad de herirla, tal como ella lo estaba hiriendo.

– Yo también he recibido una propuesta matrimonial.

Tanya se detuvo instantáneamente, con la media en la mano. Lo miró a la espera de más detalles.

– De la hija de Robert Swan .

– El no tiene hijas. Sólo varones, los dos casados – afirmó Tanya instantáneamente.

Swan era uno de los condes del rey; sus propiedades convertían las fincas de Aro en parcelas de siervo. Tanya había empleado los dos años pasados por Edward en Escocia en averiguar la historia de todos los condes, los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, antes de decidir que Aro era la presa más segura.

– ¿No sabes que sus dos hijos murieron hace dos meses de una terrible enfermedad?

Ella lo miró con fijeza.

– Pero nunca supe que tuviera una hija.

– Una muchacha llamada Isabella , más joven que los varones. Dicen que su madre la había destinado a la Iglesia. La muchacha permanece enclaustrada en casa de su padre.

– ¿Y se te ha ofrecido a esa Isabella en matrimonio?

– Pero ha de ser la heredera de su padre, una mujer de fortuna. ¿Por qué habría de ofrecerla a...? – Tanya se interrumpió, recordando que tenía que disimular sus pensamientos.

El apartó la cara; en la mandíbula se le contraían los músculos y el claro de luna se reflejaba en su pecho desnudo, levemente sudado por el acto de amor.

– ¿Por qué habría de ofrecer semejante presa a un Cullen? – completó Edward con voz fría.

En otros tiempos la familia Cullen había sido lo bastante rica como para despertar la envidia del rey Enrique IV, quien había declarado traidores a todos sus miembros. Tuvo tanto éxito en sus intentos de destruirlos que sólo ahora, cien años después, comenzaban los Cullen a recobrar algo de lo perdido. Pero la familia tenía buena memoria y a ninguno de ellos le gustaba recordar, por referencias ajenas, lo que habían sido en otros tiempos.

– Por los brazos de mis hermanos y por los míos – continuó él, después de un rato –. Las tierras de Swan lindan con las nuestras por el norte, y él teme a los escoceses. Comprende que sus propiedades estarán protegidas si se alía con mi familia. Uno de los cantantes de la Corte le oyó comentar que los Cullen , cuanto menos, producen varones que sobreviven. Al parecer, si me ofrece su hija es para que le haga concebir hijos varones. Tanya ya estaba casi vestida. Lo miró fijamente.

– El título pasará a través de la hija, ¿verdad? Tu primogénito será conde. Y tú lo serás cuando Swan muera.

Edward se volvió bruscamente. No había pensado en eso; tampoco le importaba. Resultaba extraño que se le ocurriera justamente a Tanya , a quien le importaban tan poco los bienes mundanos.

– ¿Te casarás con ella? – preguntó Tanya, erguida ante él, que empezaba a vestirse de prisa.

– Todavía no he tomado una decisión. El ofrecimiento llegó hace apenas dos días y por entonces yo pensaba...

– ¿La has visto? – interrumpió la joven.

– ¿A quién? ¿A la heredera?

Tanya apretó los dientes. Los hombres solían ser insufribles. Pero se repuso.

– Es bella, lo sé – dijo, lacrimosa –. Y una vez casado con ella, te olvidarás de mí.

Edward se puso velozmente de pie. No sabía si encolerizarse o no. Ella hablaba de esos casamientos como si no fueran a alterar en absoluto la relación entre ambos.

– No la he visto – respondió en voz baja.

De pronto la noche pareció cerrarse sobre él. Había albergado la esperanza de que Tanya desmintiera los rumores de su boda; en cambio, se encontraba pensando en la posibilidad de casarse a su vez. Deseaba huir, huir de las complejidades femeninas para volver a la sólida lógica de sus hermanos.

– No sé qué va a suceder.

Tanya, con el ceño fruncido, se dejó tomar del brazo y conducir hasta su caballo.

– Te amo, Edward – dijo apresuradamente –. Pase lo que pasare, te amaré siempre, siempre te querré.

El la levantó rápidamente hasta la silla.

– Tienes que regresar antes de que alguien descubra tu ausencia. No conviene que semejante historia llegue a oídos del bravo y noble Vulturi, ¿verdad?

– Eres cruel, Edward – dijo ella, pero no se percibían lágrimas en su voz –. ¿Vas a castigarme por lo que no está en mi mano remediar, por lo que escapa a mi voluntad?

El no tuvo respuesta.

Tanya se inclinó para besarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en otra cosa y eso la asustó. Entonces agitó bruscamente las riendas y se alejó al galope.


	4. Me casare

Era ya muy tarde cuando Edward se acercó al castillo de Cullen. Aunque todas sus propiedades les habían sido robadas por un rey codicioso, aquellas murallas seguían siendo de la familia. Desde hacía más de cuatrocientos años habitaba allí un Cullen: desde que Guillermo había conquistado a Inglaterra, trayendo consigo a la familia normanda, ya rica y poderosa.

Con el paso de los siglos el castillo había sufrido ampliaciones, refuerzos y remodelaciones, hasta que sus murallas, de cuatro metros de anchura, llegaron a encerrar más de una hectárea. Dentro, la tierra se dividía en dos partes: el baluarte exterior y el interior. El baluarte exterior albergaba a los sirvientes, a los caballeros de la guarnición y a los cientos de personas y Animales necesarios para mantener el castillo; además, protegía el recinto interior, donde estaban las casas de los cuatro hermanos Cullen y sus servidores privados. Todo el conjunto ocupaba la cumbre de una colina y se recostaba contra un río. En ochocientos metros a la redonda no se permitía el crecimiento de ningún árbol; cualquier enemigo tenía que acercarse a campo abierto.

Durante cuatro siglos, los Cullen habían defendido esa fortaleza de un rey avaricioso y de las guerras entre caballeros feudales. Edward miró con orgullo los altos muros que constituían su hogar, y condujo a su caballo hacia el río. Luego desmontó para llevarlo de la brida por el estrecho paso del río. Aparte del enorme portón principal, esa era la única entrada. El portón principal estaba cubierto por una reja terminada en picas, que se podía levantar o bajar por medio de cuerdas. A esas horas, siendo ya de noche, los guardias habrían tenido que despertar a cinco hombres para levantarla. Por lo tanto, Edward se encaminó hacia la estrecha puerta excusada. Unos cuatrocientos metros de muralla de dos metros y medio de altura conducían a ella; arriba caminaban varios guardias, paseándose durante toda la noche. Ningún hombre que apreciara su vida se quedaba dormido estando de guardia.

Durante los dieciséis años del reinado actual, la mayoría de los castillos habían entrado en decadencia. En 1485, al ascender al trono, Enrique VII había decidido quebrar el poder de los grandes señores feudales. Prohibió entonces los ejércitos privados y puso la pólvora bajo el control del Gobierno. Puesto que los señores feudales ya no podían librar guerras particulares para obtener ganancias, vieron mermadas sus fortunas. Los castillos resultaban caros de mantener, por lo cual se los abandonó uno tras otro por la comodidad de las casas solariegas.

Pero algunos, gracias a una buena administración y mucho trabajo, aún mantenían en uso aquellas poderosas estructuras Antiguas. Entre ellos se contaban los Cullen, respetados en toda Inglaterra. El padre de Edward había construido una fuerte y cómoda casa solariega para sus cinco hijos, pero siempre dentro de las murallas del castillo.

Una vez dentro de la fortificación, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que reinaba allí una gran actividad.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó al palafrenero que se hizo cargo de su caballo.

– Los amos acaban de regresar de un incendio en la aldea.

– ¿Grave?

– No, señor. Sólo algunas casas de comerciantes. No hacía falta que los amos se molestaran. – Y el muchacho se encogió de hombros, como para expresar que no había modo de comprender a los nobles.

Edward lo dejó para entrar en la casa solariega, construida contra la antigua torre de piedra que ahora sólo se usaba como depósito. Los cuatro hermanos varones preferían la comodidad de la gran casa. Varios de los caballeros se estaban arrellanando para dormir. Edward saludó a algunos mientras subía apresuradamente la ancha escalera de roble, rumbo a sus propias habitaciones del segundo piso.

– He aquí a nuestro caprichoso hermano – le saludó Jacob, alegremente –. ¿Puedes creer, Jasper, que pasa las noches cabalgando por la campiña, sin atender a sus responsabilidades? Si nosotros actuáramos a su manera, media aldea se habría quemado hasta los cimientos.

Jacob era el tercero de los varones: el más bajo y fornido de los cuatro, un hombre poderoso. Su aspecto habría sido formidable (y en el campo de batalla lo era, por cierto), pero sus ojos azules estaban siempre danzando y las mejillas se le llenaban de profundos hoyuelos.

Edward miró a sus hermanos menores sin sonreír. Jasper, con las ropas ennegrecidas por el hollín, llenó una copa de vino y se la ofreció.

– ¿Has recibido malas noticias?

Jasper era el menor: muchacho serio, de penetrantes ojos grises a los que nada pasaba inadvertido. Rara vez se le veía sonreír. Jacob se puso contrito de inmediato.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Edward tomó la copa y se hundió pesadamente en una silla de nogal tallado, frente al fuego. La habitación en donde estaban era amplia; el suelo de roble estaba cubierto en parte por alfombras orientales. De las paredes pendían tapices de lana con escenas de cacerías o de las Cruzadas. El techo mostraba fuertes vigas arqueadas, tan decorativas como prácticas; entre una y otra la superficie era de yeso. El mobiliario oscuro, de intrincadas tallas, terminaba de darle un aspecto masculino. En el extremo sur se veía una profunda ventana salediza, con asientos rojos.

Los tres hermanos vestían ropas sencillas y oscuras: camisas de hilo, flojamente fruncidas en el cuello y ajustadas al cuerpo; largos chalecos de lana que les llegaban hasta el muslo y una pesada chaqueta, corta y de mangas largas. Las piernas quedaban expuestas desde el muslo, envueltas en calzas de lana oscura que ceñían los gruesos músculos. Edward calzaba botas hasta la rodilla y lucía una espada a la cadera, con tahalí incrustado de piedras preciosas.

Bebió largamente el vino y guardó silencio mientras Jasper volvía a llenarle la copa. No podía compartir su desdicha amorosa, ni siquiera con sus hermanos.

Como él no respondiera, Jasper y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada. Sabían adónde había ido el hermano mayor, y no les costaba adivinar qué noticia le daba ese aire de fatalidad. Jacob, presentado cierta vez a Tanya ante la discreta insistencia de Edward, veía en ella una frialdad que no le gustaba. Pero para el embrujado muchacho ella era la mujer perfecta; Jacob, pese a sus opiniones, sintió pena por él.

Jasper no. No lo conmovía el menor rastro de amor por una mujer. Para él eran todas iguales y servían al mismo propósito.

– Robert Swan ha enviado hoy a otro mensajero – dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio –. Creo que le preocupa la posibilidad de que su hija muera sin dejarle herederos.

– ¿Está enferma? – preguntó Jacob, que era el humanitario de la familia; se preocupaba por cualquier yegua herida, por cualquier siervo enfermo.

– No tengo noticias de que así sea – respondió el menor – Pero el hombre está enloquecido por la pérdida de sus hijos y porque sólo le queda una sola muchacha. Dicen que castiga regularmente a su esposa por no haberle dado más hijos varones.

Jacob frunció el ceño ante su copa de vino. No le gustaba que se castigara a las mujeres.

– ¿Le darás respuesta? – insistió Jasper, puesto que Edward no respondía.

– Que uno de vosotros la tome por esposa – propuso Edward – Haced que Emmett vuelva de Escocia. O tú, Jacob; necesitas una esposa.

– Swan quiere sólo al hijo mayor – replicó Jacob, sonriendo –. De lo contrario, me declararía más que dispuesto.

– ¿Por qué tanta resistencia? – objetó Jasper, enfadado –. Ya tienes veintisiete años y necesitas casarte. Esa Isabella Swan es rica. Te aportará el título de conde. Tal vez gracias a ella los Cullen comenzaremos a recuperar lo que perdimos.

Tanya estaba perdida. Cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes comenzaría a curar. Edward se decidió:

– Está bien. Acepto el casamiento.

De inmediato Jacob y Jasper exhalaron el aliento que estaban conteniendo sin saberlo.

Jasper dejó su copa.

– Pedí al mensajero que pasara aquí la noche, con la esperanza de poder darle tu respuesta.

Mientras el hermano menor abandonaba la sala, Jacob dejó que se impusiera su sentido del humor.

– Dicen que no levanta sino esto del suelo – indicó, poniendo la mano cerca de su cintura – y que tiene dientes de caballo. Por lo demás...

La vieja torre estaba llena de corrientes de aire; el viento silbaba en las rendijas. El papel engrasado que cubría las ventanas no ayudaba a evitar el frío.

Tanya durmió cómodamente, desnuda bajo los cobertores de hilo rellenos de plumón.

– Mi señora – susurró Ela –, él ha venido. La joven se dio la vuelta, soñolienta.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme? – dijo en feroz siseo –. ¿Y a quién te refieres?

– Al hombre de la casa Swan . Ha...

– ¡Swan ! – Tanya se incorporó, ya del todo despierta. – Tráeme una bata y haz que venga a verme.

– ¿Aquí? – Ela se mostró horrorizada. – No, señora, no puede ser. Alguien podría oíros.

– Sí – reconoció Tanya, distraída –, el riesgo es demasiado grande. Deja que me vista, y me reuniré con él bajo el olmo de la huerta.

– ¿De noche? Pero...

– ¡Ve! Dile que pronto estaré con él.

Tanya enfundó apresuradamente los brazos en una bata de terciopelo carmesí, forrada con pieles de ardilla gris. Después de atarse un ancho cinturón, deslizó los pies en suaves zapatillas de cuero dorado.

Hacía casi un mes que no veía a Edward ni tenía noticias suyas. Pero, pocos días después de aquella cita en el bosque, había sabido que iba a casarse con la heredera de Swan . Por

Todo el país se estaba anunciando un torneo para celebrar las bodas. Todos los hombres importantes estaban recibiendo invitaciones; todo caballero de cierta habilidad era instado a participar. Con cada noticia, Tanya sentía aumentar sus celos. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado sentarse junto a un esposo como Edward para presenciar un torneo organizado para celebrar _sus_ _propios_ esponsales! Pero su boda pasaría sin tales festejos.

Sin embargo, pese a los planes conocidos, nadie podía decirle una palabra sobre la tal Isabella Swan . La muchacha era un nombre sin rostro ni figura. Dos semanas antes, Tanya había concebido la idea de contratar a un espía para que hiciera averiguaciones sobre esa esquiva Isabella ; quería saber cómo era y con qué se veía obligada a competir. Ela tenía órdenes de advertirla sobre la llegada de ese hombre, fuera la hora que fuese.

Corrió por el sendero de la huerta invadida por la hierba, con el corazón palpitante. Esa tal Isabella tenía que ser un verdadero sapo. Era preciso.

– Ah, señora mía – dijo el espía al verla –. Vuestra belleza opaca el fulgor de la luna.

Y le tomó la mano para besársela.

Ese hombre le daba asco, pero no conocía a otro que tuviera acceso a la familia Swan . ¡Y se había visto forzada a pagarle un precio indignante! Era un hombre furtivo y aceitoso, pero al menos hacía bien el amor. Quizá como cualquiera.

– ¿Qué noticias tienes? – preguntó, impaciente, mientras le retiraba la mano –. ¿La has visto?

– No... De cerca no.

– ¿La has visto o no? – interrogó Tanya, mirándolo a los ojos.

– Si, la he visto – respondió él con firmeza – pero la custodian celosamente.

Quería complacer a esa bella rubia, y para eso debía ocultar la verdad, obviamente. Sólo había visto a Isabella Swan desde lejos, mientras ella se alejaba a caballo de la casa solariega, rodeada de sus damas de compañía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál, entre todas aquellas siluetas abrigadas, correspondía a la heredera.

– ¿Por qué la custodian tanto? ¿Acaso no tiene la mente sana, puesto que no la dejan moverse en libertad?

De pronto, el hombre tuvo miedo de aquella mujer, que lo interrogaba con tanta agudeza. Había poder en aquellos fríos ojos azules.

– Corren rumores, ciertamente. Sólo se deja ver por sus doncellas y su madre. Ha pasado la vida entera entre ellas, preparándose para el convento.

– ¿El convento? – Tanya comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Era bien sabido por todos que, cuando una familia adinerada tenía una hija deforme o retardada, se le otorgaba a la pobre una pensión y se la entregaba al cuidado de las monjas.

– ¿Piensas, por ventura, que es débil mental o que padece alguna malformación?

– ¿Por cuál otro motivo se la mantendría tan oculta, señora? Robert Swan es un hombre duro. Su esposa aún renquea desde que él la arrojó escaleras abajo. No querrá que el mundo vea a una hija monstruosa.

– Pero no estás seguro de que esa sea la razón de su encierro. Él sonrió. Se sentía más a salvo.

– ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? Si la muchacha estuviera sana, ¿por qué no mostrarla al mundo? ¿No la habría ofrecido en matrimonio antes de verse obligado a ello por la muerte de sus hijos varones? ¿Qué hombre dedicaría a su única hija a la Iglesia? Eso sólo se lo permiten las familias que tienen muchas hijas.

Tanya contempló la noche en silencio. El hombre fue cobrando audacia. Se acercó un poco más, le cubrió una mano con los dedos y le susurró al oído:

– No tenéis motivo alguno para sentir miedo, señora. No habrá bella novia que aleje a lord Edward de vos.

Sólo la brusca respiración de Tanya dio señales de que ella hubiera escuchado esas palabras. ¿Acaso hasta el último de los plebeyos sabia de sus relaciones con Edward? Con toda la habilidad de una gran actriz, se volvió para sonreírle.

– Has hecho un buen trabajo y serás... debidamente recompensado.

No quedaba duda alguna sobre el significado de sus palabras. Él se inclinó para besarla en el cuello. Tanya se apartó, disimulando su repugnancia.

– No, esta noche no – susurró en tono íntimo –. Mañana. Se dispondrá todo para que podamos pasar más tiempo junto. – Deslizó una mano bajo el tabardo, a lo largo del muslo, y sonrió seductoramente al ver que él quedaba sin aliento. – Tengo que irme – agregó con aparente renuencia.

Pero cuando dio la espalda a su espía, no quedaron en su cara rastros de la sonrisa. Tenía una diligencia más que cumplir antes de volver a la cama. El palafrenero la ayudaría de buen grado. No debía permitir que hombre alguno hablara libremente de sus relaciones con Edward... y el que lo hiciera pagaría caro sus palabras.

– Buenos días, padre – saludó Tanya alegremente, mientras se inclinaba para rozar con los labios la mejilla de aquel viejo sucio y contrahecho.

Estaban en el primer piso de la torre, que constituía una sola estancia abierta. Era el gran salón, utilizado para comer, para que durmieran los sirvientes del castillo y para todas las actividades cotidianas. La muchacha reparó en la copa de su padre, que estaba vacía.

– ¡Eh, tú! – dijo ásperamente a un sirviente que pasaba –. Trae más cerveza para mi padre. Eleazar Denali tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas y la miró con gratitud.

– Eres la única que se interesa por mí, mi encantadora Tanya. Todas las otras, tu madre y tus hermanas, tratan de impedirme que beba. Pero tú sabes que eso me reconforta.

Ella se apartó, disimulando la sensación que le provocaba aquel contacto.

– Desde luego, querido padre. Y es porque sólo yo te amo. Y le sonrió con dulzura.

Después de tantos años, Eleazar aún se maravillaba que él y su fea mujercita hubieran podido dar vida a una niña tan encantadora. La pálida belleza de Tanya formaba un notable contraste con su propia tez morena. Y cuando las otras lo regañaban y le ocultaban el licor, Tanya le alcanzaba subrepticiamente una botella. Era cierto: lo amaba, sí. Y él también la amaba. ¿Acaso no le daba para ropas las pocas monedas que hubiera? Su encantadora Tanya vestía de seda, mientras que sus hermanas usaban telas caseras. Habría hecho por ella cualquier cosa. ¿Por ventura no negaba su mano a Edward Cullen, siguiendo las indicaciones de Tanya? Por su parte, no lograba comprender que una muchacha no quisiera casarse con un hombre fuerte y rico como Edward. Pero Tanya tenía razón. Eleazar tomó la copa rebosante y la bebió. Tanya tenía razón, sí; ahora iba a casarse con un conde. Claro que Aro Vulturi no se parecía en nada a los apuestos Cullen, pero Tanya siempre sabía lo que era mejor.

– Padre – dijo ella, sonriendo –, necesito pedirte un favor.

Él bebió la tercera copa de cerveza. A veces no era fácil satisfacer las peticiones de su hija. Trató de cambiar de tema.

– ¿Sabes que anoche un hombre cayó desde el muro? Un desconocido. Al parecer, nadie sabe de dónde vino.

Cambió la expresión de la joven. Ahora el espía no podría revelar sus relaciones con Edward ni su interés por saber de la

Heredera Swan . Se apresuró a descartar la idea; la muerte de aquel hombre no tenía la menor importancia para ella.

– Quiero asistir a la boda de Edward con la Swan .

– ¿Quieres una invitación a la boda de la hija de un conde? – se extrañó Eleazar

– Sí.

– ¡Es que no puedo! ¿Qué pretendes de mí?

Esta vez Tanya despidió al sirviente y llenó la copa de su padre con sus propias manos.

– Tengo un plan – dijo de inmediato, con su sonrisa más dulce.


	5. sera mía

_El fuego ascendía por el muro de piedra y devoraba la planta alta de la tienda, construida en madera. El aire estaba denso de humo; los hombres y las mujeres que formaban cola para pasar los cántaros de agua ya estaban negros. Sólo ojos y dientes se mantenían blancos._

 _Edward, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, usaba enérgicamente el hacha de mango largo para destruir la tienda vecina de la incendiada. El vigor con que trabajaba no permitía sospechar que llevaba dos días completos esforzándose de ese modo._

 _La ciudad en donde ardía el edificio (y donde había otros tres reducidos a cenizas) le pertenecía. La circundaban murallas de tres metros y medio, que descendían por la colina desde el gran castillo Cullen. Sus impuestos constituían el ingreso de los hermanos; a cambio, los caballeros protegían y defendían a sus habitantes._

 _–_ _¡Edward! – aulló Jacob por encima del rugir de las llamas. También estaba sucio de humo y sudor – ¡Baja de ahí! ¡El fuego está demasiado cerca!_

 _Edward pasó por alto la advertencia de su hermano. Ni siquiera miró la pared incendiada que amenazaba caer sobre él. Sus hachazos se tornaron más vigorosos, mientras luchaba por dar la vuelta a la madera seca que recubría el muro de piedra, para que el hombre que esperaba abajo pudiera empaparla de agua._

 _Jacob sabía que era inútil seguir gritando. Hizo una señal cansada a los exhaustos hombres que lo acompañaban para que continuaran arrancando la madera de la pared. Estaba ya agotado, aunque había dormido cuatro horas: cuatro más que Edward. Sabía por experiencia que, mientras un centímetro_

 _Cuadrado de la propiedad de Edward estuviera en peligro, su hermano no dormiría ni se permitiría descansar._

 _Permaneció abajo, conteniendo el aliento, mientras Edward trabajaba junto a la pared en llamas. Se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Sólo cabía esperar que acabara pronto con su tarea y descendiera la escalerilla hasta un lugar seguro. Jacob murmuró todos los juramentos que conocía, en tanto su hermano coqueteaba con la muerte. Mercaderes y siervos ahogaron una exclamación al ver que el muro ígneo se tambaleaba. Jacob habría querido bajar a Edward por la fuerza, pero sabía que sus fuerzas no superaban a las de su hermano mayor._

 _De pronto, los maderos cayeron dentro de los muros de piedra. Inmediatamente Edward se lanzó por la escalerilla. Apenas tocó tierra, su hermano se arrojó contra él para derribarlo, poniéndolo lejos de la cortina de fuego._

 _–_ _¡Maldito seas, Jacob! – aulló Edward junto al oído de Jacob, aplastado por su peso –. ¡Me estás asfixiando. ¡Apártate!_

 _El otro estaba demasiado habituado a sus reacciones como para ofenderse. Se levantó con lentitud; le dolían los músculos por el trabajo realizado en esos últimos días._

 _–_ _Así me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida? ¿Por qué demonios te has entretenido tanto tiempo allí arriba? En pocos segundos más te habrías asado._

 _Edward se incorporó con prontitud y volvió la cara ennegrecida hacia el edificio que acababa de abandonar. El incendio ya estaba contenido dentro de los muros de piedra y no pasaría a la construcción vecina. Seguro ya de que los edificios estaban a salvo, se volvió hacia su hermano._

 _–_ _¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que se incendiara todo – preguntó, flexionando el hombro; lo tenía desollado y cubierto de sangre, allí donde Jacob lo había hecho rodar por entre escombros y grava –. O bien detenía el incendio, o bien me quedaba sin ciudad._

 _Los ojos de Jacob despedían chispas._

 _–_ _Pues yo preferiría perder cien edificios y no a ti._

 _Edward sonrió, haciendo brillar sus dientes blancos y parejos contra la negrura de la cara sucia._

 _–_ _Gracias – dijo serenamente –, pero creo que yo prefiero perder un poco de piel y no otro edificio._

 _Volvió la espalda a su hermano y fue a dirigir la actividad de otros hombres, que estaban empapando de agua los edificios contiguos al derribado._

 _Jacob se encogió de hombros y optó por alejarse. Edward era el amo de las fincas familiares desde los dieciséis años y se tomaba muy en serio la responsabilidad. Lo suyo era suyo, y combatiría a muerte por conservarlo. Sin embargo, hasta el siervo más indigno y el peor de los ladrones recibían de él un tratamiento justo mientras residieran en la propiedad Cullen._

 _Edward volvió a la casa solariega ya avanzada la noche. Se encaminó hacia el salón de invierno, un cuarto contiguo a la gran estancia que servía como comedor familiar. El suelo estaba cubierto de gruesas alfombras de Antioquia. Aquel cuarto era un agregado reciente, recubierto por un nuevo tipo de tallas realizadas en nogal que parecían la ondulación de una tela. Un extremo estaba ocupado por una chimenea enorme. En la repisa de piedra lucían los leopardos heráldicos de la familia Cullen._

 _Jacob ya estaba allí, limpio y vestido de lana negra; ante sí tenía una enorme bandeja de plata, cargada de cerdo asado, trozos de pan caliente, manzanas y melocotones secos. Pensaba comer hasta la última migaja. Con un gruñido gutural, señaló una gran tina de madera, llena de agua humeante, que habían instalado ante la gran hoguera._

 _La fatiga estaba venciendo a Edward, que se quitó las calzas y las botas para deslizarse en la tina. El agua causó un desagradable efecto en sus ampollas y sus desolladuras_

 _Recientes. Una joven criada salió de entre las sombras para lavarle la espalda._

 _–_ _¿Dónde está Jasper? – preguntó Jacob, entre un bocado y otro._

 _–_ _Lo envié a casa de Swan cuando me recordó que hoy debía efectuarse el compromiso. Ha ido en representación mía. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que la muchacha lo lavara. No miraba a su hermano. Jacob estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el cerdo._

 _–_ _¿Qué has hecho?_

 _Edward levantó la vista, sorprendido;_

 _–_ _Envié a Jasper como representante para el compromiso con la heredera de Swan ._

 _–_ _¡Por Dios, hombre! ¿No tienes un poco de sentido común? ¿No puedes enviar a otra persona, como si fueras a comprar una yegua de primera clase! ¡Se trata de una mujer._

 _Edward miró fijamente a su hermano. La luz del fuego destacó los profundos huecos de sus mejillas, mientras él apretaba los dientes._

 _–_ _Sé perfectamente que se trata de una mujer. De lo contrario no se me obligaría a casarme con ella._

 _–_ _¿Que se te obliga?_

 _Jacob se echó atrás en la silla, incrédulo. En verdad, los tres hermanos menores habían viajado libremente por el país, visitando castillos y mansiones solariegas de Francia, hasta de Tierra Santa, mientras Edward permanecía encadenado a los registros contables. Tenía veintisiete años y hacía once que apenas abandonaba su heredad, excepto por el alzamiento de Escocia. Ignoraba que sus hermanos disculpaban con frecuencia lo que tomaban por ignorancia, puesto que el primogénito no había tratado más mujeres que las vulgares._

 _–_ _Edward – comenzó otra vez con paciencia –, Isabella Swan es una dama, hija de un conde. Se le ha enseñado a esperar ciertas cosas de ti, tales como cortesía y respeto. Deberías haber ido en persona a decirle que deseas casarte con ella. Edward estiró el brazo para que la criada le pasara el paño enjabonado. La pechera empapada de la muchacha se adhería a sus pechos llenos. El la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, sintiendo los primeros impulsos del deseo. Después volvió los ojos a Jacob._

 _–_ _Es que no quiero casarme con ella. No ha de ser tan ignorante como para pensar que me caso con ella por algo más que sus tierras._

 _–_ _¡No puedes decirle eso! Debes hacerle la corte y..._

 _Edward se puso de pie en la bañera. La muchacha se subió a un banquillo y le echó agua caliente en la cabeza para enjuagarlo._

 _–_ _Será mía – dijo secamente –. Hará lo que yo le diga. He visto a demasiadas damas de alcurnia y sé cómo son. Pasan la vida sentadas en sus habitaciones, cosiendo y chismorreando; comen frutas almibaradas y engordan. Son perezosas y estúpidas; tienen todo cuanto desean. Sé cómo tratar a esas mujeres. Hace una semana mandé traer de Londres algunos tapices de Flandes; escenas tontas, como ninfas correteando por los bosques, para que no la asusten las escenas de guerra. Las colgaré en sus habitaciones; después pondré a su disposición todos los hilos de seda y las agujas de plata que pueda necesitar. Y estará satisfecha._

 _Jacob permaneció en silencio, pensando en las mujeres a las que había conocido durante sus viajes. La mayoría de ellas respondían a la descripción de Edward, pero también las había de fogosa inteligencia, que eran casi como compañeras de sus esposos._

 _–_ _¿Y si desea intervenir en las cuestiones de la finca?_

 _Edward salió de la tina y tomó la suave toalla de algodón que le entregaba la criada._

 _–_ _No se entrometerá en lo que es mío. Hará lo que yo le diga o tendrá que lamentarlo._


	6. la boda

La luz del sol entraba a torrentes por las ventanas abiertas y caía oblicuamente sobre el suelo cubierto de juncos, jugando con las pequeñas motas de polvo que centelleaban como partículas de oro. Era un perfecto día de primavera; el primero de mayo. Brillaba el sol y en el aire flotaba esa dulzura que sólo la primavera puede aportar. La habitación, grande y abierta, ocupaba la mitad del cuarto piso. Sus ventanas daban al sur y dejaban entrar luz suficiente para calentar la estancia. El ambiente era sencillo, pues Robert Swan no gustaba de malgastar el dinero en cosas que le parecían frívolas, como alfombras y tapices.

Sin embargo, esa mañana el cuarto no parecía tan austero. Todas las sillas estaban cubiertas de color, pues había vestiduras por todas partes: bellas, lujosas prendas, todas

pasado inadvertida, de no ser porque su figura opacaba el brillo de las telas y las joyas. Sus piececitos estaban enfundados en suave cuero verde, forrado y ribeteado de armiño blanco con manchas negras. Por encima de la cintura, el traje se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo. Las largas mangas se estiraban desde las muñecas hasta por debajo del cinturón. Su talle era muy esbelto. El escote cuadrado exhibía ventajosamente los pechos llenos de Isabella . La falda era una blanda campana que se mecía con suavidad al caminar. Su tela era un tejido de oro, frágil y pesado, iridiscente al sol. Le rodeaba la cintura una estrecha banda de cuero dorado con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. En su frente, un fino cordón de oro sostenía una esmeralda grande. Le ceñía los hombros un manto de tafetán verde, completamente forrado de armiño.

En cualquier otra mujer, el mero brillo de ese atuendo verde y dorado habría sido excesivo, pero Isabella era más bella que prenda alguna. Aunque menuda, sus curvas quitaban el aliento a los hombres. La cabellera rubio rojiza le pendía hasta la cintura y terminaba en abundantes rizos. Mantenía alto el mentón y apretadas las fuertes mandíbulas. Aunque pensaba en los horribles sucesos que sobrevendrían, sus labios se mantenían suaves y llenos. Pero eran los ojos los que llamaban la atención: su color dorado intenso captaba la luz solar y los destellos de su traje.

Giró apenas la cabeza para contemplar el bello día. En cualquier otro momento habría sentido deseos de montar a caballo para cruzar praderas floridas, pero ese día permanecía muy quieta, cuidando de no moverse para no arrugar el vestido. Sin embargo, no era su atuendo lo que la mantenía tan quieta, sino lo triste de sus pensamientos. Pues aquel era el día de su boda, día largamente temido, que acabaría con su libertad y con la felicidad conocida.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y sus dos doncellas entraron en la gran habitación. Estaban ruborizadas, pues habían venido corriendo desde la iglesia, adonde habían ido para echar un primer vistazo al novio.

– Oh, señora mía – dijo Maud – ¡es tan apuesto! Alto, de pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros y hombros de este tamaño – estiró los brazos en toda su longitud, con un suspiro dramático –. No me explico cómo cruza las puertas. Ha de hacerlo de costado.

Sus ojos danzaban al observar a su ama. No le gustaba verla tan desdichada.

– Y camina así – agregó Jessica .

Echó los hombros hacia atrás, hasta que los omóplatos llegaron casi a juntarse, y dio varios pasos largos y firmes por el cuarto.

– Sí – aseveró Maud –, es orgulloso. Tan orgulloso como todos los Cullen . Actúan como si fueran los dueños del mundo.

– Ojalá fuera así – rió Jessica .

Y miró de soslayo a Maud, que hacía lo posible por no reír con ella. Pero Maud estaba más atenta a su señora. Pese a todas las bromas, Isabella no había esbozado siquiera una sonrisa. La muchacha alargó una mano, indicando a su compañera que guardara silencio.

– Señora – dijo en voz baja –, ¿hay algo que deseéis? Tenemos tiempo, antes de partir hacia la iglesia. Tal vez...

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

– Ya no hay ayuda posible para mí. ¿Mi madre está bien?

– Sí. Descansa antes de montar para ir a la iglesia. La distancia es larga y su brazo...

Maud se interrumpió, captando la expresión dolorida de su ama. Isabella se culpaba por la fractura de Renne . Le bastaban sus remordimientos sin que Maud cometiera la torpeza de recordársela. Maud habría querido darse de puntapiés.

– ¿Estáis lista? – preguntó con suavidad.

– Mi cuerpo está listo. Sólo mis pensamientos necesitan más tiempo. ¿Tú y Jessica os encargaréis de mi madre?

– Pero, señora...

– No – interrumpió Isabella –. Quiero estar sola. Tal vez sea mi último instante de intimidad por algún tiempo. ¿Quién sabe qué traerá el mañana?

Y tornó a mirar hacia la ventana.

Jessica iba a replicar a tanta melancolía, pero Maud se lo impidió. Jessica no comprendía a Isabella . Tenía fortuna, este era el día de su boda y, por añadidura, iba a casarse con un caballero joven y apuesto. ¿Por qué no era feliz? Se encogió de hombros, resignada, mientras Maud la empujaba hacia la puerta.

Los preparativos para la boda habían requerido semanas enteras. Sería una festividad suntuosa y compleja, que costaría a su padre las rentas de todo un año. Ella había anotado en los registros cada compra, extrañada por los Jasper de piezas de tela necesarios para formar los grandes doseles, a fin de cobijar a los invitados. ¡Y la comida que se iba a servir! mil cerdos, trescientos terneros, cien bueyes, cuatro mil pasteles de ternera, trescientos toneles de cerveza. Las listas eran interminables.

Y todo eso por algo que ella detestaba desesperadamente.

A casi todas las niñas se las educaba para que consideraran el matrimonio como parte del futuro. No era el caso de Isabella . Desde el día de su nacimiento, se la había tratado de modo diferente. Su madre estaba ya desgastada por los abortos y por los años pasados junto a un esposo que la castigaba a la menor oportunidad. Al contemplar aquella menudencia de vida pelirroja, Renne quedó prendada. Aunque nunca se oponía a su esposo, por esa criatura se enfrentaría al mismo Diablo. Quería dos cosas para su pequeña Isabella : protección contra un padre brutal y violento, y la seguridad de que jamás caería en manos de hombres similares.

Por primera vez en muchos años de matrimonio, Renne se irguió ante el esposo al que tanto temía y exigió que su hija fuera destinada a la Iglesia. Poco le importaba a Robert lo que fuera de la madre o de la hija. ¿Qué le importaba esa niña? Tenía dos hijos varones de su primera esposa; lo único que había podido darle esa mujer medrosa y gimoteante eran bebés muertos y una hembra inútil. Riendo, aceptó que la niña fuera entregada a las monjas a la edad debida. Pero para demostrar a aquella criatura gemebunda lo que pensaba de sus exigencias, la arrojó por la escalera de piedra. Renne aún renqueaba de resultas de una doble fractura en la pierna, pero había valido la pena. Conservaba a su hija consigo, en completa intimidad. A veces, ni siquiera recordaba que era casada. Le gustaba imaginar que era viuda y que vivía sola con su encantadora hija.

Fueron años felices en los que adiestró a su niña para la exigente carrera del convento.

Y ahora todo eso quedaría en la nada. Isabella iba a convertirse en esposa: una mujer sin más poder que el que le permitiera su esposo y señor. Isabella nada sabía de la vida de esposa: cosía mal y no sabía tejer. Nadie le había enseñado a permanecer sentada y quieta durante horas, permitiendo que los sirvientes trabajaran por ella. Peor aún: Isabella ignoraba el sometimiento. Una esposa debía mantener los ojos bajos ante su marido y pedir su consejo en todo. A Isabella , en cambio, se le había enseñado que algún día seria abadesa, única mujer a la que se consideraba igual a los hombres. Miraba a su padre y a sus hermanos de frente, ni siquiera se acobardaba cuando el padre le levantaba el puño. Eso, por algún motivo, parecía divertir a Robert. Su orgullo no era común entre las mujeres...

ni tampoco entre la mayoría de los hombres, en realidad. Caminaba con los hombros echados hacia atrás y la espalda erguida.

Ningún hombre toleraría que, con voz serena, analizara las relaciones del rey con los franceses o expresara sus radicales opiniones sobre el tratamiento de los siervos. Las mujeres debían hablar de joyas y adornos. Isabella , en cambio, solía dejar que sus doncellas le eligieran la vestimenta, pero en cuanto faltaban de las despensas dos sacos de lentejas, su ira era formidable.

Renne se había tomado grandes molestias para apartar a su hija del mundo exterior. Temía que algún hombre, al verla, la solicitara, y que Robert accediera al enlace. Eso equivaldría a perderla. Isabella debería haber ingresado en el convento a los doce años, pero su madre no soportaba separarse de ella. La conservó consigo año tras año, egoístamente, sólo para que todos sus esfuerzos se disolvieran en la nada.


	7. No es fea

_Isabella había tenido meses enteros para hacerse a la idea de que se casaría con un desconocido. No lo había visto ni quería verlo, demasiado tendría que tratarlo en el futuro. No conocía a más hombres que su padre y sus hermanos; por lo tanto, esperaba una vida junto a un hombre que odiaría a las mujeres y les pegaría; lo imaginaba nada instruido e incapaz de aprender algo, salvo el uso de la fuerza. Siempre había planeado escapar de una existencia semejante; ahora sabía que era imposible. En el curso de diez años ¿sería como su madre? ¿Un ser trémulo, siempre temeroso, cuyos ojos se desviaban hacia los rincones?_

 _Isabella se levantó, y la pesada falda de oro cayó al suelo con un agradable susurro. ¡No sería así! Jamás mostraría su miedo a aquel hombre. Sintiera lo que sintiera, conservaría la cabeza en alto y la mirada firme._

 _Por un momento se le encorvaron los hombros. Sentía temor de aquel desconocido que sería su amo y señor. Sus doncellas reían y hablaban de sus amantes con alegría. ¿Acaso el matrimonio de los nobles podía ser igual? ¿Habría caballeros capaces de amor y ternura, tal como las mujeres?_

 _Lo sabría en poco tiempo._

 _Volvió a erguir los hombros. Le daría una oportunidad, se dijo para sus adentros. Sería como su espejo: cuando él se mostrara amable, ella sería amable. Pero si él era como su padre, se encontraría con la horma de su zapato._

 _Ningún hombre había mandado nunca sobre ella y jamás lo haría. Ese fue su juramento._

 _–_ _¡Señora! – llamó Jessica, excitada, irrumpiendo en el cuarto –. Afuera están sir Jacob y su hermano, sir Jasper. Han venido a veros. – Como su ama la mirara inexpresivamente, puso cara de exasperación. – Son los hermanos de vuestro esposo, mi señora. Sir Jacob quiere conoceros antes de la boda._

 _Isabella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se levantó para recibir a los visitantes. El hombre que iba a desposarla no evidenciaba_

 _Interés alguno por ella. Hasta el compromiso había sido realizado por medio de un representante. Y ahora no era él quien la visitaba, sino sus hermanos. Respiró hondo y se obligó a no temblar, aunque estaba más asustada de lo que había pensado._

 _Jacob y Jasper descendían juntos la amplia escalera de la casa Swan . Habían llegado apenas la noche anterior, pues Edward insistía en postergar el inminente enlace hasta el último instante. Jacob trató de que visitara a su novia, pero él se negó. Puesto que tendría que verla durante tantos años venideros, ¿a qué encarar anticipadamente la maldición?_

 _Cuando Jasper regresó del compromiso, tras oficiar de representante, fue Jacob quien le interrogó con respecto a la heredera. Como de costumbre, Jasper dijo poca cosa, pero Jacob adivinó que estaba ocultando algo. Y al verse frente a la novia, comprendió qué era._

 _–_ _¿Por qué no dijiste nada a Edward? – acusó –. Sabes cuánto teme que se trate de una heredera fea._

 _Jasper no sonrió, pero le brillaban los ojos al recordar a su futura cuñada._

 _–_ _Tal vez convenga demostrarle, por una vez, que puede equivocarse._

 _Jacob sofocó una carcajada. A veces Edward trataba a su hermano menor como si fuera un niño y no un hombre de veinte años. El hecho de que Jasper no le describiera la belleza de su novia era pequeño castigo para tanto autoritarismo._

 _–_ _¡Pensar que Edward me la ofreció y ni siquiera hice el intento! Si la hubiera visto habría peleado por ella. ¿Te parece que es demasiado tarde?_

 _Si hubo respuesta, Jacob no la escuchó. Sus pensamientos estaban fijos en aquella pequeña cuñada, que apenas le llegaba al hombro. Había apreciado ese detalle antes de verle la cara. Después de enfrentarse a sus ojos, oro puro y rico como el de Tierra Santa, ya nada vio. Isabella Swan lo había_

 _Encarado con una mirada inteligente y serena, como justipreciándolo. Jacob, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, se sentía sumergido en la corriente de aquellos ojos, Ella no hacía caritas ni reía infantilmente, como casi todas las vírgenes: lo miraba de igual a igual, y esa sensación le resultó embriagadora. Jasper tuvo que darle un codazo para que hablara, mientras el otro se imaginaba llevándosela lejos de aquella casa y de toda aquella gente para hacerla suya. Había sentido la necesidad de marcharse antes de tener más pensamientos indecentes con respecto a la prometida de su hermano._

 _–_ _Jasper – dijo al bajar, con las mejillas surcadas por los hoyuelos, como le ocurría cuando contenía la risa –, tal vez podamos desquitamos de nuestro hermano mayor por haber nos exigido tantas horas en el campo de adiestramiento._

 _–_ _¿Qué planes tienes? – los ojos del menor ardían de interés._

 _–_ _Si no me falla la memoria, acabo de ver a una enana espantosa, de dientes podridos y trasero increíblemente gordo. Jasper empezó a sonreír. En verdad habían visto a un verdadero espantajo al bajar la escalera._

 _–_ _Comprendo. No tenemos que mentir, pero nada nos obliga a decir toda la verdad._

 _–_ _Es lo que yo pienso._

 _Aún era temprano cuando Isabella siguió a sus doncellas por la escalera, hasta el gran salón del segundo piso. El suelo estaba cubierto de juncos frescos; los tapices almacenados habían sido colgados allí, y el trayecto entre la puerta y la parte trasera del salón era un grueso camino de lirios y pétalos de rosa. Por allí caminaría al regresar de la iglesia, ya casada._

 _Maud marchaba detrás de su ama, sosteniendo en alto la larga cola del frágil vestido dorado y el manto forrado de armiño. Isabella se detuvo durante un segundo antes de abandonar la casa y respiró hondo para darse valor._

 _Tardó un momento en adaptarse a la fuerte luz del sol; entonces vio la larga fila de personas que habían acudido para presenciar las bodas de la hija de un conde. No estaba preparada para recibir los vítores con que la saludaron: un alarido de bienvenida y de placer por la visión de joven tan espléndida._

 _Isabella sonrió a manera de respuesta, saludando con la cabeza a los huéspedes montados, a siervos y mercaderes._

 _El trayecto hasta la iglesia sería como un desfile, ideado para exhibir la riqueza y la importancia de Robert Swan . Más tarde, podría vanagloriarse de que a la boda de su hija habían asistido tantos condes y tantos barones. Los juglares encabezaban la procesión, anunciando con entusiasmo el paso de la novia. Isabella fue subida al caballo blanco por su propio padre, que hizo una señal de aprobación ante su atuendo y su porte. Para aquella gran ocasión debía montar de costado; la desacostumbrada posición la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero lo disimuló. Su madre cabalgaba detrás, flanqueada por Jasper y Jacob. Los seguía una multitud de invitados, en orden de importancia._

 _Con gran estruendo de címbalos, los juglares comenzaron a cantar y la procesión se puso en marcha. Avanzaban lentamente, siguiendo a los músicos y a Robert Swan , que iba a pie, llevando de la brida el caballo de su hija._

 _Pese a todos sus votos y juramentos, Isabella descubrió que se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, La curiosidad con respecto a su prometido comenzaba a carcomerla. Permanecía muy erguida, pero aguzaba la vista, tratando de divisar las dos siluetas que ocupaban la puerta de la iglesia: el sacerdote y el desconocido que sería su esposo._

 _Edward no tenía la misma curiosidad. Aún sentía el estómago revuelto por la descripción de Jacob: al parecer, la muchacha_

 _Era medio idiota, además de fea. Trató de no mirar el cortejo que se acercaba rápidamente, pero el ruido de los juglares y los ensordecedores vítores de los siervos, reunidos a la vera del camino, le impedían oír sus propios pensamientos. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos giraron hacia el desfile._

 _Al levantar la vista, vio a la muchacha de cabellera rojo dorada a lomo de un caballo blanco. No tenía idea de quién podía ser, y tardó todo un minuto en comprender que se trataba de su novia. El sol centelleaba en ella como si fuera una diosa pagana revivida. La miró boquiabierto. Después, estalló en una sonrisa._

 _¡Jacob! ¡Era de esperar que Jacob mintiera! Su alivio y su felicidad fueron tales que, sin darse cuenta, abandonó el atrio de la iglesia para bajar la escalinata bajando los peldaños de a dos en dos y de tres en tres. La costumbre dictaba que el novio esperara hasta que el padre de la desposada bajara a la muchacha de su caballo y la acompañara por la escalinata para presentarla a su nuevo señor. Pero Edward quería verla mejor. Sin oír las risas y los vítores de los espectadores, apartó a su suegro de un empellón y tomó a su novia de la cintura para bajarla del caballo._

 _Desde cerca era aún más hermosa. Los ojos de Edward se regodearon con aquellos labios blandos, llenos e invitantes. Su piel era límpida, más suave que el mejor satén. Y cuando al fin reparó en los ojos estuvo a punto de lanzar una exclamación._

 _Sonrió de puro placer y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, descubriendo sus dientes blancos. El rugido de la multitud lo devolvió a la realidad. Contra su voluntad, Edward la depositó en tierra y le ofreció el brazo, sujetando la mano enlazada a su codo como si temiera verla huir. Tenía toda la intención de conservar aquella nueva pertenencia._

 _Los espectadores quedaron totalmente complacidos por su impetuosa conducta y expresaron de viva voz su aprobación._

 _Robert frunció profundamente el ceño por haber sido empujado, pero luego vio que todos sus invitados reían._

 _La ceremonia matrimonial se realizó en el atrio de la iglesia, para que todos pudieran presenciarla, puesto que en el interior sólo habrían cabido unos pocos. El sacerdote preguntó a Edward si aceptaba a Isabella Swan por esposa._

 _Edward contempló a la mujer que estaba a su lado, con la cabellera suelta hasta la cintura, donde se rizaba a la perfección, y replicó:_

 _–_ _Acepto._

 _Luego el sacerdote interrogó a Isabella , que miraba a su prometido con la misma franqueza. Este vestía de gris de la cabeza a los pies; el chaleco y la amplia chaqueta eran de suave terciopelo italiano; esta última estaba completamente forrada de visón oscuro, y la piel formaba un ancho cuello, además de un estrecho borde en la pechera. Su único adorno era la espada que pendía baja desde su cadera; la empuñadura lucía un gran diamante que centelleaba bajo el sol._

 _Si bien las doncellas habían dicho que Edward era apuesto, Isabella no esperaba encontrarse con tal aire de fuerza, sino con algún joven delicado y rubio. Observó su denso pelo negro, que se rizaba a lo largo del cuello, los labios que le sonreían y aquellos ojos, que de pronto le hicieron correr un escalofrío por la columna. Para deleite de la multitud, el sacerdote tuvo que repetirle la pregunta. Isabella sintió que le ardían las mejillas al dar el sí. Decididamente, estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar a Edward Cullen._

 _Prometieron amarse, honrarse y obedecerse. Después vino el intercambio de anillos, en tanto la multitud, momentáneamente callada hasta entonces, soltaba otro bramido amenazador para el tejado del templo. La lectura de la dote que aportaría la novia casi no se oyó. Aquellos hermosos jóvenes contaban con el gran afecto de todos. Los_

 _Novios tomaron después sendas canastillas con monedas de plata, para arrojarlas al gentío reunido al pie de la escalinata. Luego, la pareja siguió al sacerdote al interior de la catedral, silenciosa y relativamente oscura._

 _Edward e Isabella ocuparon sitiales de honor en el coro, por encima de la muchedumbre de los invitados. Parecían niños por el modo en que se miraban furtivamente, a lo largo de aquella misa larga y solemne. Los invitados los observaban con adoración, encantados por aquel matrimonio que se iniciaba como un cuento de hadas. Los juglares ya estaban componiendo las canciones que entonarían después, durante el banquete. Los siervos y la clase media permanecían fuera de la iglesia, intercambiando comentarios sobre las exquisitas vestimentas de los invitados y, más que nada, sobre la belleza de la novia._

 _Pero había allí una persona que no era feliz. Tanya Denali, sentada junto a la gorda y soñolienta silueta de su futuro esposo, Aro Vulturi, miraba a la desposada con todo el odio de su corazón. ¡Edward había quedado como un tonto! Hasta los siervos se habían reído al verle correr por la escalinata en busca de aquella mujer, como el muchachito que corre tras su primer caballo._

 _¿Y cómo podía alguien decir que aquella bruja pelirroja era hermosa? Tanya sabía que el pelo rojo siempre se acompaña de pecas._

 _Apartó la vista de Isabella para fijarla en Edward. Era él quien la enfurecía. Tanya lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo. Aunque una cara bonita pudiera hacerlo brincar como un payaso, sus emociones eran profundas. Le había dicho que la amaba y era cierto. Y ella se ocuparía de recordárselo cuanto antes. No le permitiría olvidarse de eso cuando estuviera en el lecho con aquel demonio pelirrojo._

 _Se miró las manos y sonrió. Era dueña de un anillo... sí, lo tenía consigo. Algo más tranquila, miró otra vez a los novios, mientras iba formando un plan en su mente._

 _Vio que Edward tomaba la mano de Isabella para besarla, sin prestar atención a Jacob, quien le recordaba que estaban en la iglesia. Tanya meneó la cabeza; esa tonta ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Debería haber entornado los ojos y ruborizarse; por su parte, sabía ruborizarse de un modo muy favorecedor. Pero Isabella Swan se limitó a mirar fijamente a su esposo, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Muy poco femenino._

 _En ese momento alguien la estaba observando. Jacob clavó la vista en Tanya desde el coro y reparó en la arruga que fruncía su frente perfecta. Sin duda alguna, la joven no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ese gesto, pues siempre ponía mucho cuidado en mostrar sólo lo que debía ser visto._

 _"_ _Fuego y hielo", pensó. La belleza de Isabella era como fuego junto a la gélida palidez de Tanya. Sonrió al recordar la facilidad con que el fuego derretía el hielo, pero luego recordó que todo dependía de la intensidad de las llamas y del tamaño del bloque helado. Su hermano era un hombre cuerdo y sensato, racional en todos los aspectos, salvo en uno: Tanya Denali. Edward la adoraba; se enfurecía cuando alguien hacía la más leve mención de sus defectos. Esa nueva esposa ejercía su atracción sobre él, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Podría superar el hecho de que Tanya le hubiera robado el corazón?_

 _Jacob rezó porque así fuera. Mientras paseaba su mirada entre las dos mujeres, comprendió que Tanya podía ser una mujer para adorar, pero Isabella era para el amor._


	8. ¿eres feliz?

Al terminar la larga misa de esponsales, Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano y la condujo hasta el altar, donde se arrodillaron ante el sacerdote para que los bendijera. El santo hombre dio a Edward el beso de la paz, que él transmitió a su esposa. Debería haber sido un beso simbólico; en verdad fue leve, pero los labios de Edward se demoraron en ella. Isabella le echó una mirada, sus ojos dorados reflejaban placer al tiempo que sorpresa.

Edward sonreía ampliamente, lleno de puro gozo. La tomó nuevamente de la mano y la llevó afuera casi corriendo. Una vez en el exterior, la muchedumbre les arrojó una lluvia de arroz que, por su volumen, resultó casi mortífera. El levantó a Isabella para sentarla en su montura; aquel talle era muy estrecho, aún envuelto en tantas capas de tela. El joven habría querido subirla a su grupa, pero ya había faltado sobradamente a las costumbres al verla por primera vez. Iba a tomar las riendas del animal, pero Isabella se hizo cargo de ellas. Edward quedó complacido: su esposa debía ser, necesariamente, buena amazona.

Los novios encabezaron el cortejo hasta la casa solariega de Swan ; cuando entraron en el gran salón, Edward la llevaba con firmeza de la mano. Isabella contempló los lirios y los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo. Pocas horas antes, esas flores le habían parecido el presagio de algo horrible que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Ahora, al mirar aquellos ojos grises que le sonreían, la idea de ser su esposa no le parecía horrible en absoluto.

– Daría cualquier cosa por conocer vuestros pensamientos – dijo Edward , acercándole los labios al oído.

– Pensaba que el matrimonio no parece tan mala cosa como yo creía.

Edward quedó aturdido por un momento; luego echó la cabeza atrás, en un bramido de risa. Isabella no tenía idea de que acababa de insultarlo y elogiarlo en una misma frase.

Una joven bien educada jamás habría admitido que le disgustaba la idea de casarse con el hombre elegido para ella.

– Bueno, esposa mía – dijo con ojos chispeantes –, eso me complace sobremanera.

Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban... y no tuvieron tiempo para más. Los novios tenían que ponerse al frente de la fila para saludar a los cientos de invitados que iban a felicitarlos.

Isabella permaneció serena junto a su esposo, sonriendo a cada uno de los invitados. Conocía a muy pocos de ellos, puesto que su vida había transcurrido en reclusión.

Robert Swan , a un lado, la observaba para asegurarse de que no cometiera errores. No estaría seguro de haberse liberado de ella mientras el matrimonio no se consumara.

La joven había temido, en un principio, que sus ropas fueran excesivamente ostentosas, pero al observar a sus huéspedes, murmurando palabras de agradecimiento, comprendió que su atuendo era conservador. Los asistentes vestían colores de pavo real... varios de ellos al mismo tiempo. En las mujeres se veían rojos, purpúreos y verdes. Había cuadros, listas, brocados, aplicaciones y lujosos bordados. El vestido verde y oro de Isabella se destacaba por su discreción.

De pronto, Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo para plantarle un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

– Bienvenida al clan de los Cullen , hermanita – le dijo con dulzura, con las mejillas surcadas por profundos hoyuelos. A Isabella le gustó esa franqueza. El siguiente fue Jasper, a quien ella conocía por haber oficiado él de representante durante el compromiso. Aquella vez la había mirado como con ojos de halcón.

Jasper seguía observándola de ese modo extraño y penetrante. Ella desvió los ojos hacia su marido, que parecía estar regañando a Jacob por alguna broma sobre una mujer fea. Jacob, más bajo que Edward , vestía de terciopelo negro con ribetes plateados; sus profundos hoyuelos y los risueños ojos azules hacían de él un hombre apuesto. Jasper era tan alto como el mayor, pero de constitución más ligera.

De los tres, era quien vestía con más lujo: chaleco de lana verde oscuro y chaqueta verde brillante, forrada de martas oscuras. Le ceñía las esbeltas caderas un ancho cinto de cuero con esmeraldas incrustadas.

Los tres eran fuertes y gallardos, pero al verlos juntos Edward eclipsaba a los otros. Al menos, así era a los ojos de Isabella . El sintió aquella mirada fija en su persona y giró hacia ella. Le tomó la mano y le aplicó un beso en los dedos. Isabella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba: Edward acababa de tocarle con la lengua la punta de un dedo.

– Creo que deberías esperar un rato, hermano, aunque comprendo los motivos de tu impaciencia – rió Jacob –. Háblame otra vez de las herederas gordas y demasiado alimentadas.

Edward soltó con desgana la mano de su esposa.

– Puedes burlarte de mi cuanto quieras, pero soy yo quien la posee, de modo que reiré el último. O tal vez no corresponda hablar de risas.

Jacob dejó escapar un sonido gutural y asestó un codazo a su hermano menor.

– Vamos a ver si encontramos alguna otra diosa de ojos dorados en esta casa. Da un beso de bienvenida a tu cuñada y ponte en marcha.

Jasper tomó la mano de Isabella y la besó largamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

– Creo que reservaré el beso para un momento de mayor intimidad – dijo, antes de seguir a Jacob.

Edward la rodeó posesivamente con un brazo.

– No dejes que te alteren. Sólo están bromeando.

– Pues me gustan sus bromas.

Edward le sonrió, pero de pronto apartó el brazo. Ese contacto había estado a punto de hacerlo arder. El lecho estaba a muchas horas de distancia. Si quería llegar al fin de la jornada, tendría que mantener las manos lejos de ella.

Más tarde, mientras Isabella aceptaba un beso de cierta mujer marchita, condesa de alguna parte, sintió que Edward se ponía rígido a su lado. Siguió la dirección de su mirada; estaba fija en una mujer tan bella que varios hombres la miraban boquiabiertos. Cuando la tuvo ante sí, quedó asombrada ante el odio que ardía en aquellos ojos azules. Estuvo a punto de persignarse a manera de protección. Algunas risitas le llamaron la atención: a varias personas les divertía grandemente el espectáculo de aquellas dos mujeres, ambas hermosas y muy diferentes, enfrentadas entre sí.

La rubia pasó rápidamente junto a Edward , negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Isabella notó una expresión de dolor en la cara de su marido. Se trataba de un encuentro desconcertante, que no logró comprender.

Por fin, acabó la recepción. Todos los huéspedes habían felicitado a los recién casados y recibido un regalo del padre de la novia, según su importancia. Por fin, sonaron las trompetas, indicando que se iniciaba el festín.

Mientras los invitados saludaban a los novios, se habían puesto las mesas en el gran salón y ya estaban cubiertas de comida: pollo, pato, perdiz, cigüeña, faisán, codorniz, cerdo y carne de vaca. Había pasteles de carne y doce clases de pescado. Abundaban las hortalizas, sazonadas con especias del Oriente. Se servirían las primeras fresas de la temporada, además de algunas raras y costosas granadas.

La riqueza del ajuar de la finca estaba a la vista en los platos de oro y plata que usaban los huéspedes más importantes, sentados a la mesa principal, en una plataforma algo elevada. Isabella y Edward tenían copas gemelas: altas, esbeltas, hechas de plata y con bases de oro finamente trabajado.

En el centro había una zona despejada donde cantaban y actuaban los juglares, Había bailarinas orientales que se movían tentadoramente, acróbatas y un elenco de artistas itinerantes que representaban una obra. El tremendo bullicio colmaba aquel inmenso salón, cuya altura era de dos plantas.

– No comes mucho – observó Edward , tratando de no gritar, aunque resultaba difícil hacerse oír en medio de tanto estruendo.

– No – ella lo miró con una sonrisa. La idea de que aquel desconocido era su esposo le cruzaba por la mente con insistencia. Sentía deseos de tocarle la hendidura del mentón.

– Ven – propuso él.

Y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hubo silbidos y bromas obscenas a granel, en tanto Edward conducía a su desposada fuera del gran salón. Ninguno de ellos volvió la cabeza.

Pasearon por los campos, llenos de flores primaverales que rozaban la larga falda de Isabella . A la derecha se alzaban las tiendas de quienes participarían en el torneo del día siguiente. En cada tienda flameaba un estandarte que identificaba a su ocupante. Por doquier, el leopardo de los Cullen . El estandarte mostraba a tres leopardos dispuestos en sentido vertical, bardados en centelleante hilo de oro sobre un campo verde esmeralda.

– ¿Todos son parientes tuyos? – preguntó Isabella . Edward miró por encima de su cabeza.

– Tíos y primos. Cuando Jacob dijo que éramos un clan no mentía.

– ¿Eres feliz con ellos?

– ¿Feliz? – Edward se encogió de hombros.– Son Cullen . – Para él, eso parecía respuesta suficiente.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña loma, desde donde se veían las tiendas elevadas abajo. El la retuvo de la mano, mientras

Isabella esparcía sus faldas para sentarse. Edward se tendió a su lado cuan largo era, con las manos detrás de la nuca.

La muchacha permaneció sentada, algo más adelante, con las piernas del mozo extendidas ante sí. Apreció la curva de los músculos por encima de las rodillas, allí donde se redondeaban hacia el muslo. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que cada uno de aquellos muslos era más ancho que su cintura. Inesperadamente se estremeció.

– ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Edward , inmediatamente alertado. Se incorporó sobre los codos para observarla. Ella meneó la cabeza –. Espero que no te haya molestado salir un rato. Pensarás que no tengo educación: primero, lo de la iglesia; ahora, esto. Pero había demasiado ruido y yo quería estar a solas contigo.

– Yo también – reconoció ella con franqueza, mirándolo a los ojos.

El levantó una mano para tomar un rizo de su cabellera, dejando que se le enroscara a la muñeca.

– Me llevé una sorpresa al verte. Me habían dicho que eras fea.

Sus ojos chisporroteaban.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Todo el mundo opinaba que si Swan mantenía oculta a su hija era por eso.

– Antes bien, se me mantenía oculta de él.

Isabella no dijo más, pero Edward comprendió. Poco le gustaba aquel hombre pendenciero, que castigaba a los débiles y se acobardaba ante los fuertes.

Le sonrió.

– Me complaces mucho. Eres más de lo que cualquier hombre podría desear.

De pronto, ella recordó aquel dulce beso en la iglesia. ¿Cómo sería besarse otra vez, sin prisa? Tenía muy poca experiencia en las costumbres entre hombres y mujeres.

Edward contuvo el aliento al notar que ella le miraba la boca. Una rápida mirada al sol le indicó que aún faltaban muchas horas para tenerla sólo para sí. No comenzaría algo, que no pudiera terminar.

– Tenemos que volver a la casa – dijo bruscamente –. Nuestra conducta ya ha de haber provocado maledicencia para varios años.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Al tenerla tan cerca le miró la cabellera, inhalando su especiada fragancia. Sabía que el sol la había entibiado; su única intención fue aplicar un casto beso a aquellos cabellos, pero Isabella levantó la cara para sonreírle. A los pocos segundos la tenía abrazada y la estaba besando.

El escaso conocimiento que Isabella tenía sobre las relaciones sexuales provenía de sus doncellas, que reían como niñitas al comparar las proezas amatorias de un hombre y otro. Por eso reaccionó al beso de Edward no con la reticencia de una verdadera dama, sino con todo el entusiasmo que sentía.

El le puso las manos tras la nuca y la muchacha abrió los labios, apretándose a él. ¡Qué corpulento era! Los músculos de su pecho se sentían duros contra su suavidad; sus muslos eran como acero. Le gustaban su contacto, su olor, y estrechó el abrazo.

De pronto, Edward se echó atrás, respirando con jadeos breves.

– Pareces saber demasiado de besos – observó, enfadado –. ¿Has besado mucho?

La mente y el cuerpo de Isabella estaban tan llenos de sensaciones nuevas que no reparó en su tono.

– Nunca antes había besado a un hombre. Mis doncellas me dijeron que era agradable, pero es más que eso.

El la miró con fijeza; sabía reconocer la sinceridad de aquella respuesta.

– Ahora volvamos y recemos para que anochezca temprano. Ella apartó la cara enrojecida y lo siguió. Caminaron con lentitud hacia el castillo, sin pronunciar palabra.


	9. Nunca Jamas

_Edward_ _parecía concentrar su atención en la tienda que se estaba erigiendo. Si no hubiera sujetado con tanta firmeza la mano de su esposa, ella habría pensado que la tenía olvidada._

 _Como miraba hacia el lado opuesto, el joven no vio a Robert Swan , que los estaba esperando. Isabella sí. Reconociendo la ira en su mirada, se preparó para enfrentarse a él._

 _–_ _¡Desgraciada! – siseó el padre –. Andas jadeando tras él como una perra en celo. ¡No quiero que toda Inglaterra se ría de mí! – Levantó la mano y la descargó de revés contra la cara de Isabella ._

 _Edward tardó un momento en reaccionar. Nunca habría imaginado que un padre podía golpear a su hija. Cuando reaccionó, lo que hizo fue hundir el puño en la cara de su suegro, con lo cual lo dejó despatarrado en tierra, totalmente aturdido._

 _Isabella echó un vistazo a su marido. Tenía los ojos negros y la mandíbula convertida en granito._

 _–_ _No os atreváis a tocarla nunca más – ordenó él en voz baja y mortífera –. Siempre conservo lo que me pertenece... y lo cuido._

 _Dio otro paso hacia Swan , pero Isabella lo sujetó por el brazo._

 _–_ _No, por favor. No me ha hecho daño, y ya le has hecho pagar esa pequeña bofetada._

 _Edward no se movió. Los ojos de Robert Swan iban de su hija a su yerno. Tuvo la prudencia de no pronunciar palabra; en vez de ello se levantó para alejarse con lentitud._

 _Isabella tiró de la manga de su esposo._

 _–_ _No dejemos que nos arruine el día. El nada sabe, salvo usar los puños._

 _Su mente era un torbellino. Los pocos hombres que conocía habrían pensado que todo padre estaba en su derecho si castigaba a una hija. Tal vez Edward sólo la consideraba_ _propiedad suya, pero su modo de hablar había hecho que ella se sintiera protegida, casi amada._

 _–_ _Deja que te mire – pidió Edward . Su voz demostraba que le estaba costando dominar su carácter._

 _Le deslizó la punta de los dedos por los labios, buscando magulladuras o cortes. Ella estudió la sombra de su mentón, allí donde acechaba la barba bajo la piel bien rasurada. Su solo contacto le aflojaba las rodillas. Levantó la mano y apoyó un dedo en la hendidura del mentón. El interrumpió su exploración para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos guardaron silencio durante largos instantes._

 _–_ _Tenemos que regresar a la casa – dijo Edward con tristeza. La tomó del brazo para conducirla otra vez al castillo._

 _Habían estado ausentes más tiempo del que pensaban._

 _La comida había sido retirada y las mesas de caballete, desmanteladas, estaban amontonadas contra la pared. Los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos, pues estaba a punto de iniciarse el baile._

 _–_ _Edward – llamó alguien –, tú la tendrás el resto de tu vida. No debes acapararla hoy también._

 _Isabella se aferró al brazo del mozo, pero pronto se vio atraída a un círculo de enérgicos bailarines. En tanto la llevaban y la traían con pasos rápidos y vigorosos, trató de no perder de vista a su marido. Un hombre rió entre dientes, haciéndole levantar la vista._

 _–_ _Hermanita – dijo Jacob –, de vez en cuando deberías reservar una mirada para nosotros, los demás._

 _Isabella le sonrió; tuvo apenas tiempo de hacerlo antes de que un brazo fuerte la hiciera girar, levantándola del suelo. Cuando volvió al lado de Jacob, dijo:_

 _–_ _¿Cómo ignorar a hombres tan apuestos como mis cuñados?_

 _–_ _Buena réplica, pero, si tus ojos no mienten, es sólo mi hermano el que enciende la luz de las estrellas en esos trozos de oro._

 _Una vez más, alguien se llevó a Isabella . En el momento en que giraba en brazos de otro, vio que Edward sonreía a una bonita mujer de vestido verde y púrpura. Vio también que la menuda mujer tocaba el terciopelo de la pechera masculina._

 _–_ _¿Por qué has perdido la sonrisa? – le preguntó Jacob cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Y giró para observar a su hermano._

 _–_ _¿Verdad que es bonita? – preguntó Isabella ._

 _El joven se dominó para no soltar una carcajada._

 _–_ _¡Es fea! Parece un ratón. Edward no la tomaría. "Porque todo el mundo ya lo ha hecho", agregó para sus adentras. Y suspiró:_

 _–_ _Ah, vamos a tomar un poco de sidra._

 _La tomó del brazo para conducirla al otro lado del salón, lejos de Edward . Isabella permaneció muy quieta a su lado, observando a Edward , que guiaba a la mujer de pelo castaño por la pista de baile; cada vez que él tocaba a la mujer un dolor veloz cruzaba el pecho de su esposa. Jacob estaba absorbido por la conversación con otro hombre. Ella dejó su copa y caminó lentamente hacia fuera._

 _Detrás de la casa solariega había un pequeño jardín amurallado. Cada vez que Isabella necesitaba estar sola acudía allí. Tenía grabado a fuego la imagen de Edward con la mujer entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué la molestaba tanto? Apenas hacía unas cuantas horas que lo conocía. ¿Qué importaba que él tocara a otra?_

 _Se sentó en un banco de piedra, oculto al resto del jardín. ¿Era posible que estuviera celosa? En toda su vida no había experimentado esa emoción, pero sólo sabía que no quería ver a su marido atento a otra._

 _–_ _Sabía que te encontraría aquí._

 _Isabella miró a su madre y volvió a bajar la vista. Renne se apresuró a sentarse a su lado._

 _–_ _¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Ha sido él poco amable contigo?_

 _–_ _¿Edward ? – preguntó Isabella con lentitud, saboreando el sonido de ese nombre – Al contrario. Es más que amable. A Renne no le gustó lo que veía en la cara de su hija._

 _Ella también había sido así. La tomó por los hombros, aunque el movimiento afectaba a su brazo no del todo curado._

 _–_ _¡Debes escucharme! Hace demasiado tiempo que postergo esta conversación contigo. Día a día esperaba que algo impidiera este casamiento, pero no fue así. Te diré algo que tienes que saber: nunca jamás confíes en un hombre._

 _Isabella quiso defender a su esposo._

 _–_ _¡Pero si Edward es un hombre honorable! – dijo, terca._

 _Su madre dejó caer las manos en el regazo._

 _–_ _Ah, sí, son honorables entre ellos y hasta con sus caballos. Pero para todo hombre una mujer representa menos que su caballo. Una mujer se reemplaza con más facilidad y cuesta menos. El hombre incapaz de mentir al más miserable de sus vasallos no duda en contar las peores fábulas a su esposa. No tiene nada que perder. ¿Qué es una mujer?_

 _–_ _No – dijo Isabella –. No puedo creer que todos sean así._

 _–_ _En ese caso, te espera una vida tan larga y desdichada como la mía. Si yo hubiera aprendido eso a tu edad, mi vida habría sido diferente. Yo me creía enamorada de tu padre. Hasta se lo dije. El se rió de mí. ¿Sabes lo que significa para una mujer entregar su corazón a un hombre y ver que él lo recibe con una carcajada?_

 _–_ _Pero los hombres aman a las mujeres... – comenzó Isabella . No podía creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo._

 _–_ _Aman a las mujeres, si, pero sólo a aquellas cuyas camas ocupan... y cuando se cansan de una, aman a otra. Sólo hay un momento en que la mujer tiene algún poder sobre su esposo: cuando aún es nueva para él, cuando aún opera la magia del lecho. Entonces él la "ama" y ella puede dominarlo._

 _Isabella se levantó, dándole la espalda._ _–_ _No todos los hombres serán como tú dices. Edward ... –_

 _Pero no pudo terminar._

 _Renne , alarmada, se acercó a ella y la miró de frente._

 _–_ _No me digas que te sientes enamorada de él. Oh, Isabella , mi dulce Isabella , ¿has vivido diecisiete años en esta casa sin aprender nada, sin ver nada? Tu padre también era así en otros tiempos. Aunque te cueste creerlo, yo también era hermosa y le agradaba. Es por eso por lo que te digo estas cosas. ¿Crees que me gusta revelarlas a mi única hija? Te preparé para la Iglesia, para salvarte de estas cosas. Préstame atención: tienes que afirmarte ante él desde un principio, de ese modo te escuchará. Nunca le demuestres miedo. Cuando la mujer lo deja translucir, el hombre se siente fuerte. Si planteas exigencias desde un principio, tal vez te escuche... pero pronto será demasiado tarde. Habrá otras mujeres y..._

 _–_ _¡No! – gritó Isabella ._

 _Renne la miró con gran tristeza. No podía ahorrar a su hija el dolor que le esperaba._

 _–_ _Tengo que volver junto a los invitados. ¿Me acompañas?_

 _–_ _No – murmuró la muchacha –. Iré dentro de un momento. Necesito pensar._

 _Renne se encogió de hombros y entró por el portón lateral. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer._

 _Isabella permaneció sentada en el banco de piedra, con las rodillas recogidas bajo el mentón. Mentalmente defendía a su esposo de lo que su madre había dicho. Una y otra vez pensó en cien maneras de demostrar que Edward era muy diferente de su padre, pero casi todas eran producto de su imaginación._

 _Interrumpió sus pensamientos el ruido del portón al abrirse. Una mujer delgada entró al jardín. Isabella la reconoció de inmediato, pues vestía de modo tal que la gente reparaba en ella. El costado izquierdo de su corpiño era de tafetán verde; el derecho, rojo; los colores se invertían en la falda. Caminaba con aire seguro. Isabella la observó desde su banco, oculto entre_

 _las madreselvas. Su primera impresión, al verla en la recepción, había sido que Tanya Denali era bella, pero ahora ya no le parecía así. Tenía el mentón débil y la boca apretada, como para revelar lo menos posible. Sus ojos centelleaban como el hielo. Isabella oyó un pesado paso masculino al otro lado del muro y caminó hacia el portón más pequeño, el que había usado su madre. Quería dar a la mujer la oportunidad de recibir a su amante en privado, pero las primeras palabras hicieron que se detuviera. Ya reconocía esa voz._

 _–_ _¿Por qué me has pedido que te esperara aquí? – preguntó Edward , muy tieso._

 _–_ _Oh, Edward – dijo Tanya , apoyándole las manos en los brazos – , qué frío eres conmigo. ¿No has podido perdonarme? ¿Tan fuerte es el amor por tu nueva esposa?_

 _Edward la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y sin tocarla, pero no se apartó._

 _–_ _¿Y tú me hablas de amor? Te rogué que te casaras conmigo. Ofrecí desposarte sin dote. Ofrecí devolver a tu padre lo que debiera entregar a Vulturi . Pero te negaste._

 _–_ _¿Y me guardas rencor por eso? – acusó ella – ¿Acaso no te mostré los moretones que me hizo mi padre? ¿No te hablé de las veces que me encerró sin agua ni comida? ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Me reunía contigo cuando podía. Te di cuanto podía dar a un hombre. Y mira cómo me pagas. Ya amas a otra. Dime, Edward , ¿alguna vez me has amado?_

 _–_ _¿Por qué dices que amo a otra? No he dicho eso– el fastidio de Edward no había disminuido – Me casé con ella porque era una buena propuesta. Esa mujer me aportará riquezas, tierras y también un título, como tú misma me hiciste ver._

 _–_ _Pero cuando la viste... – protestó Tanya de prisa._

 _–_ _Soy un hombre y ella es hermosa. Me gustó, por supuesto. Isabella quería abandonar el jardín. Aun al ver a su esposo con_

 _la rubia quiso retirarse, pero su cuerpo parecía convertido en piedra; no podía moverse. Cada palabra que oía pronunciar a_ _Edward era como un cuchillo en el corazón: él había suplicado a aquella mujer que se casara con él; aceptaba a Isabella por sus riquezas, a falta de otra mejor. ¡Qué tonta había sido al ver en sus caricias una chispa de amor!_

 _–_ _¿No la amas? – insistió Tanya ._

 _–_ _¿Cómo quieres que la ame? No he pasado con ella sino unas pocas horas._

 _–_ _Pero podrías enamorarte de ella – le espetó la rubia, seca. Giró la cabeza a un costado. Cuando volvió a mirarlo había lágrimas en sus ojos: enormes y encantadoras lágrimas –. ¿Puedes asegurar que no la amarás jamás?_

 _Edward guardó silencio._

 _Tanya suspiró profundamente. Luego sonrió entre lágrimas._

 _–_ _Tenía la esperanza de verte aquí. He hecho que nos envíen un poco de vino._

 _–_ _Tengo que volver a la fiesta._

 _–_ _No te distraeré por mucho tiempo – aseguró ella con dulzura, mientras lo guiaba a un banco instalado contra el muro de piedra._

 _Isabella la observaba fascinada. Estaba contemplando a una gran actriz. Había visto cómo se clavaba diestramente la uña en la comisura de un ojo para provocar las lágrimas necesarias. Sus palabras eran melodramáticas. La joven recién casada la observó, mientras Tanya se sentaba en el banco con cuidado, para no arrugar el tafetán de su vestido, y le servía dos copas de vino. Con movimientos lentos y rebuscados, se quitó del dedo un anillo grande, abrió el compartimiento disimulado y dejó caer un polvo blanco en su propia bebida._

 _En tanto ella comenzaba a sorber el vino, Edward le arrancó la copa de la mano y la arrojó al otro lado del jardín._

 _–_ _¿Qué haces? – acusó._

 _Tanya se reclinó lánguidamente contra la pared._

 _–_ _Querría acabar con todo, amor mío. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa si es por los dos. Puedo soportar que me casen_

 _con otro y que tú desposes a otra, pero necesito tu amor. Sin él nada soy. – Bajó lentamente los párpados; su expresión de paz era tal que ya parecía ser un ángel del Señor._

 _–_ _Tanya – exclamó Edward , tornándola en sus brazos –no puedes quitarte la vida._

 _–_ _Mi dulce Edward , no sabes qué es el amor para las mujeres. Sin él ya estoy muerta. ¿A qué prolongar el tormento?_

 _–_ _¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes amor?_

 _–_ _¿Me amas, Edward ? ¿Sólo a mí?_

 _–_ _Por supuesto. – El se inclinó para besarla en la boca, aún con restos de vino. El sol poniente intensificaba el color aplicado a sus mejillas. Las pestañas oscuras lanzaban una sombra misteriosa en ellas._

 _–_ _¡Júramelo! – pidió ella con firmeza –. Tienes que jurarme que me amarás sólo a mí, a nadie más._

 _Parecía poco precio por evitar que se matara._

 _–_ _Lo juro._

 _Tanya se levantó con prontitud._

 _–_ _Tengo que regresar antes de que se note mi ausencia – parecía completamente recobrada –. ¿No me olvidarás? ¿Ni siquiera esta noche? – susurró contra sus labios, hurgándole bajo la ropa. Sin esperar respuesta, escapó de entre sus manos y cruzó el portón._

 _Un sonido de aplausos hizo que Edward se volviera. Allí estaba Isabella , con los ojos y el vestido brillando en un reflejo del sol poniente._

 _–_ _¡Excelente representación! – dijo ella, bajando las manos –. Hacía años que no veía una igual. Esa mujer tendría que estar en los escenarios de Londres. Dicen que se necesitan buenos cómicos._

 _Edward avanzó hacia ella con la ira reflejada en el rostro._

 _–_ _¡Pequeña mentirosa y falsa! ¡No tienes derecho a espiarme!_

 _–_ _¡Espiarte! – bramó ella –. Salí del salón para tomar un poco de aire, puesto que mi esposo – pronunció con burla esa_

 _palabra – me dejaba sola. Y aquí, en el jardín, he visto cómo mi esposo se arrastraba a los pies de una mujer llena de afeites, capaz de manejarlo con el dedo meñique._

 _Edward levantó un brazo y le dio una bofetada. Una hora antes habría jurado que por nada del mundo era capaz de hacer daño a una mujer._

 _Isabella rodó por tierra, en un alboroto de cabellera arremolinada y seda de oro. El sol pareció arrimarle una antorcha._

 _De inmediato Edward se sintió contrito, asqueado de lo que había hecho, y se arrodilló para ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Ella se apartó, con el odio brillando en sus ojos. Su voz sonó tan serena, tan seca, que él apenas pudo entender lo que decía._

 _–_ _Dices que no querías casarte conmigo, que sólo lo has hecho por las riquezas que yo te aportaba. Yo tampoco quería casarme contigo. Me negué hasta que mi padre, delante de mi vista, rompió un brazo a mi madre como si fuera una astilla. No siento amor alguno por ese hombre, pero menos aún por ti. El, por lo menos, es sincero. No jura amor eterno ante un sacerdote y cientos de testigos, para jurar ese mismo amor a otra apenas una hora después. Eres más despreciable que la serpiente del Edén. Siempre maldeciré el día en que me unieron a ti. Has hecho un juramento a esa mujer. Ahora yo te haré otro. Ante Dios juro que lamentarás este día. Puedes obtener la riqueza que ansías, pero jamás me entregaré a ti de buen grado._

 _Edward se apartó de Isabella , como si se hubiera convertido en veneno. Su experiencia con las mujeres se limitaba a las rameras y a su amistad con unas pocas damas de la Corte. Todas eran castas y pudorosas, como Tanya . ¿Qué derecho tenía Isabella a plantearle exigencias, a maldecirlo, a hacer juramentos con Dios como testigo? El dios de toda mujer era su marido. Cuanto antes se lo enseñara, mejor sería. Edward tomó a Isabella por la cabellera y tiró de ella hacia sí._

 _–_ _Te poseeré cuantas veces lo desee y cuando quiera que se me antoje, y deberás estar agradecida. – La soltó y le dio un empujón que volvió a dar con ella por tierra.– Ahora levántate y prepárate para convertirte en mi mujer._

 _–_ _Te odio – dijo ella por lo bajo._

 _–_ _¿Qué me importa? Yo tampoco te amo._

 _Sus miradas se encontraron: gris acero contra oro. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que llegaron las mujeres encargadas de preparar a Isabella para la noche nupcial._


	10. No me toques

_Se había preparado un cuarto especial para los novios, separando un rincón grande de las habitaciones altas, alrededor de una chimenea. Allí había una cama enorme, cubierta con las más suaves sábanas de hilo y un cubrecama de ardilla gris, forrado de seda carmesí. El lecho estaba sembrado de pétalos de rosa._

 _Las doncellas de Isabella y varias de las invitadas ayudaron a desvestir a la novia. Cuando estuvo desnuda, apartaron los cobertores y la joven se acostó. No pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, sino en su propia sandez. En unas pocas horas había olvidado una experiencia de diecisiete años sobre los hombres; por unas pocas horas había creído que uno de ellos podía ser bueno y amable, hasta capaz de amar. Pero Edward era igual que todos; tal vez peor._

 _Las mujeres reían estruendosamente ante su silencio. Pero Renne comprendió que en la conducta de su hija no había sólo nerviosismo. Rezó en susurros, pidiendo a Dios que ayudara a la joven._

 _–_ _Eres afortunada – le susurró al oído una mujer mayor – En mi primer matrimonio me encontré en la cama con un hombre_

 _cinco años mayor que mi padre. Me extraña que nadie lo ayudara a cumplir con sus deberes._

 _Maud rió agudamente._

 _–_ _Lord Edward no necesitará ayuda. De eso estoy segura._

 _–_ _Tal vez sea lady Isabella quien necesite ayuda... y yo ofrecería de buena gana mis servicios – rió otra._

 _Isabella apenas las escuchaba. Sólo recordaba el juramento de amor de su esposo a otra mujer, el modo en que le había visto abrazar y besar a Tanya . Las mujeres la cubrieron con la sábana hasta debajo de los brazos. Alguien le peinó la cabellera para que formara una suave cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos._

 _Al otro lado de la puerta de roble se oyó llegar a los hombres, con Edward a hombros. El entró con los pies hacia adelante, ya medio desvestido. Los hombres le ofrecían ayuda a gritos y hacían apuestas sobre su desempeño en la tarea que debía realizar. Sólo guardaron silencio al ponerlo de pie, para mirar a la novia que esperaba en la cama. La sábana destacaba el tono cremoso de sus hombros y la curva plena de sus pechos. La luz de las velas acentuaba las sombras de las sábanas. Su cuello desnudo palpitaba de vida. Había en su cara una firme seriedad que le oscurecía los ojos como si echaran humo; sus labios parecían tallados en duro mármol bermellón._

 _–_ _¡Manos a la obra! – gritó alguien –. ¿A quién se tortura? ¿A él o a mí?_

 _Se quebró el silencio. Edward fue rápidamente desvestido y empujado al lecho. Los hombres observaron con avidez cuando Maud apartó los cobertores, dejándoles entrever el contorno de un muslo y una cadera desnudos._

 _–_ _¡Fuera todos! – ordenó una mujer alta –. ¡Dejadlos en paz! Renne echó una última mirada a su hija, pero Isabella mantenía la vista clavada en las manos, cruzadas sobre el regazo. Cuando la pesada puerta se cerró con violencia, la habitación pareció de pronto sobrenaturalmente silenciosa. Isabella cobró_

 _dolorosa conciencia del hombre que tenía a su lado. Edward permanecía sentado, mirándola. La única luz del cuarto era la de las llamas que ardían en el hogar, ante los pies de la cama. Esa luz bailaba sobre la cabellera de la muchacha, arrojando sombras sobre sus delicadas clavículas. En ese momento él no recordaba haber reñido. Tampoco pensaba en el amor. Sólo sabía que estaba en el lecho con una mujer deseable. Movió la mano para tocarle el hombro; quería comprobar si la piel era tan suave como parecía._

 _Isabella se apartó bruscamente._

 _–_ _¡No me toques! – dijo, con los dientes apretados._

 _Edward la miró con sorpresa. Había odio en sus ojos dorados y tenía las mejillas arrebatadas. La rabia le otorgaba más belleza, si eso era posible. Y él nunca había sentido un deseo tan furioso. Le rodeó el cuello con una mano, hundiéndole el pulgar en la carne suave._

 _–_ _Eres mi esposa – dijo en voz baja –. ¡Eres mía!_

 _Ella se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada eran comparadas con las de Edward , que la atrajo hacia sí con facilidad._

 _–_ _¡Jamás seré tuya! – le espetó ella, antes de que sus labios la silenciaran._

 _Edward quería ser suave con ella, pero aquella mujer lo enfurecía, le inspiraba deseos de maldeciría, de volver a pegarle. Por encima de todas las cosas, deseaba poseerla._

 _Su boca descendió hacia la de ella con brutalidad._

 _Isabella trató de apartarse, pero él le hizo daño. No se trataba del dulce beso de aquella tarde, sino de una especie de castigo para disciplinarla. Trató de patalear, pero la sábana que los separaba le enredó los pies hasta que le fue casi imposible moverse._

 _–_ _Te ayudaré – dijo Edward ._

 _Y arrancó la sábana, sacándola de bajo el colchón. Aún la tenía por el cuello. Cuando la tuvo desnuda ante sí, aflojó la_

 _mano para contemplarla, maravillado: los pechos plenos, la cintura estrecha, las redondeadas caderas. Luego volvió a observar su rostro, sus ojos llameantes. Tenía los labios enrojecidos por el beso. De pronto sintió que ninguna potencia terrestre podía impedirle poseerla. Actuó como si estuviera muerto de hambre, desesperado por el alimento, capaz de matar o mutilar para obtener lo deseado._

 _La empujó contra el colchón. Isabella vio su expresión sin comprenderla, pero tuvo miedo. Lo que él planeaba era algo más que un golpe de puño, de eso estaba segura._

 _–_ _¡No! – susurró, forcejeando._

 _Edward era un caballero bien adiestrado._

 _Las fuerzas de Isabella eran las de un mosquito contra un trozo de granito. Y él le prestó tanta atención como a un insecto. En vez de hacerle el amor, usó su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que la deseaba, que la necesitaba desesperadamente. Se arrojó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas con un muslo, y la besó otra vez con violencia._

 _Al sentir la diminuta membrana que lo detenía quedó momentáneamente desconcertado. Pero siguió pujando, sin prestar atención al dolor que eso provocaba a Isabella . Cuando ella gritó, él le cerró los labios con su boca y continuó. Al terminar, se dejó caer a un lado, con un pesado brazo cruzado sobre los pechos de la muchacha. Para él, había sido un alivio; para Isabella , nada parecido al placer._

 _Pocos minutos después se oía su respiración lenta. Isabella , comprendiendo que dormía, se levantó silenciosamente. El cubrecama de ardilla había caído al suelo. Ella lo levantó para envolverse el cuerpo, con la vista clavada en el fuego, ordenándose no llorar. ¿Por qué llorar? Casada contra su voluntad con un hombre que, en el día de su boda, había jurado no amarla jamás. Un hombre que no le daba importancia. ¿Qué motivos tenía para llorar, si la vida futura se presentaba tan atrayente? Le esperaban años de hacer poco_

 _más que darle hijos y pasarse la vida en casa, mientras él paseaba por el campo con su bella Tanya ._

 _¡No haría semejante cosa! Buscaría una vida propia y, dentro de lo posible, su propio amor. Su esposo llegaría a no importarle en absoluto._

 _Permaneció de pie, en silencio, dominando sus lágrimas. No parecía recordar otra cosa que el dulce beso de aquella tarde, tan diferente del ataque sufrido un rato antes._

 _Edward se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos. Al principio no pudo recordar dónde estaba. Giró la cabeza y vio la cama vacía a su lado. ¡Ella se había ido! Cada centímetro de su piel se puso tenso hasta que descubrió a Isabella frente a la chimenea. Olvidó su brusco miedo en el alivio de tenerla aún consigo. Ella parecía estar en otro mundo; ni siquiera le oyó removerse en la cama. Las sábanas estaban generosamente salpicadas de sangre; Edward las miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no comprendía por qué. Tanya también había sido virgen hasta aquel primer encuentro, pero no había dado muestras de dolor._

 _Miró otra vez a su esposa. Tan pequeña, tan solitaria. Si bien era cierto que no la amaba, la había utilizado con dureza. Una doncella no merecía la violación._

 _–_ _Vuelve a la cama – dijo con suavidad, algo sonriente. Le haría el amor con lentitud, a manera de disculpa._

 _Isabella irguió los hombros._

 _–_ _No iré – dijo con firmeza. Para comenzar, no debía permitir que él la dominara._

 _Edward quedó horrorizado. ¡Aquella mujer era intratable! Hacía de cada frase un enfrentamiento de voluntades. Con los dientes apretados, se levantó de la cama para erguirse ante ella._

 _Isabella no le había visto sin ropa hasta entonces, al menos con claridad. Aquel pecho desnudo, cubierto de vello oscuro sobre la piel bronceada, atrajo sus ojos. Se le veía formidable._

 _–_ _¿No te han enseñado que debes acudir cuando llamo? Ella levantó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _–_ _¿No has comprendido que no te daré nada de buen grado? – contraatacó._

 _Edward alargó una mano para tomar un rizo de su cabeza. Se lo enroscó a la muñeca una y otra vez, jalando de Isabella para atraerla hacia sí, mientras ella cedía para evitar el dolor. El cubrecama cayó, y él pegó a su cuerpo la piel desnuda._

 _–_ _Ahora usas el dolor para obtener lo que deseas – susurró ella –, pero acabaré por ganar yo, porque te cansarás de luchar._

 _–_ _¿Y qué habrás ganado? – preguntó él, con los labios muy cerca de los suyos._

 _–_ _Verme libre de un hombre al que odio, un hombre brutal, mentiroso, fal..._

 _El la interrumpió con un beso. No era el beso de un rato antes, sino algo suave._

 _En un primer momento, Isabella se negó a reaccionar, pero las manos se le elevaron solas hasta los brazos de él. Eran brazos duros, de músculos prominentes, y la piel quemaba. Cobró conciencia del vello apretado a sus pechos._

 _Al acentuarse el beso, él le soltó el pelo para abrazarla por los hombros. La movió de modo tal que la cabeza de Isabella quedó anidada en la curva de su hombro._

 _La muchacha dejó de pensar. Era una masa de sensaciones, todas nuevas y nunca imaginadas. Se apretó más a él, deslizándole las manos por la espalda para sentir el movimiento de los músculos, tan diferentes de su propia espalda. El comenzó a besarle las orejas y a darle pequeños mordiscos en los lóbulos. Emitió una risa gutural y grave: las rodillas de Isabella habían perdido la fuerza y ella estaba caída contra la fuerza de su brazo. Se inclinó para pasarle el otro brazo bajo las rodillas, sin dejar de besarla en el cuello, y la llevó al lecho. Allí la besó desde la frente hasta la punta de los_

 _pies, en tanto ella guardaba silencio. Sólo sus sentidos estaban vivos._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo sin que los besos le fueran insoportables. Tenía un dolor sordo en todo el cuerpo. Lo aferró por el pelo para poder besarlo mejor y se prendió a aquellos labios con hambre, con codicia._

 _También a Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer el amor largamente a una mujer, como lo estaba haciendo; ni siquiera sospechaba que pudiera ser tan placentero. La pasión de Isabella era tan feroz como la suya, pero ninguno de los dos apresuraba el acto de amor. Cuando él se tendió sobre ella, Isabella lo estrechó con fuerza para acercarlo a sí. Esa vez no hubo dolor; estaba bien dispuesta. Se movió con él, lentamente al principio, hasta que estallaron gozosamente juntos._

 _Por fin, Isabella cayó en un sueño profundo y exhausto, con una pierna cruzada sobre la de Edward y el pelo enroscado a su brazo. Pero su esposo no se durmió de inmediato. Sabía que aquella era la primera vez para la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, pero, en cierto sentido, tenía la sensación de que él también acababa de perder su virginidad. Y la idea le resultaba absurda, ciertamente. Ni siquiera podía recordar a las diferentes mujeres que había llevado a su lecho. Sin embargo, esta noche era infinitamente distinta. Nunca antes había experimentado tanta pasión. Las otras mujeres se retiraban cuando él se sentía más excitado. Isabella le había dado tanto como él daba._

 _Tomó un mechón de pelo que le cruzaba el cuello y lo sostuvo a la luz del fuego, dejando que los reflejos corrieran por aquellas hebras. Se lo acercó a la nariz y a los labios. Ella se movió contra su cuerpo y él se acurrucó mejor. Aun dormida necesitaba tenerlo cerca._

 _Los ojos grises de Edward se tornaron pesados. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria estaba saciado y satisfecho. Ah, pero aún quedaba la mañana por delante. Y se durmió sonriendo._

 _Jocelin Laing puso el laúd en su estuche de cuero e hizo una leve señal de asentimiento a la dama rubia, antes de que ella abandonara la habitación. Esa noche había recibido varias invitaciones de distintas mujeres que lo querían en su lecho. El estímulo de la boda y, sobre todo, el ver desnuda a la apuesta pareja habían impulsado a muchos a buscar placeres propios. El cantante era un joven especialmente apuesto: de grandes ojos ardientes bajo las densas pestañas; el pelo oscuro se alejaba en ondas de la piel perfecta, estirada sobre los altos pómulos._

 _–_ _Parece que esta noche estás ocupado – dijo otro de los cantantes, riendo._

 _Jocelin sonrió, mientras cerraba el estuche de su laúd, pero no dijo nada._

 _–_ _Envidio al hombre que se ha llevado semejante esposa. – El otro señaló las escaleras con la cabeza._

 _–_ _Es hermosa, sí – reconoció Jocelin –, pero hay otras._

 _–_ _No como ella – el hombre se le acercó –. Algunos de nosotros vamos a encontrarnos con las mujeres de la novia. Si quieres venir, serás bien recibido._

 _–_ _No puedo – manifestó Jocelin en voz baja._

 _El cantante lo miró de soslayo. Luego recogió su salterio y abandonó el gran salón._

 _Cuando la enorme sala quedó en silencio, esparcidos por el suelo cien colchones de paja para los sirvientes y los invitados de menor importancia, Jocelin subió la escalera. Se preguntaba cómo habría hecho aquella mujer para contar con un cuarto privado. Tanya Denali no era rica; aunque su belleza le había ganado la palabra de casamiento de un conde,_

 _no era una de las invitadas de mayor alcurnia. Y en esa noche, con el castillo desbordante, solamente los novios podían contar con una habitación para ellos solos. Los otros_

 _invitados compartían los lechos instalados en las habitaciones de las damas o en el dormitorio principal. Eran camas grandes, de hasta dos metros y medio; rodeadas por los pesados cortinajes, parecían casi habitaciones individuales._

 _Jocelin no tuvo dificultad en entrar al cuarto designado para las mujeres solteras; varios hombres estaban ya allí. Fue fácil ver que las cortinas se apartaban, dejando entrever a la rubia. Se acercó a ella con celeridad, pues el solo verla lo llenaba de deseo. Tanya le tendió los brazos, hambrienta, casi violenta en su pasión; cualquier intento que Jocelin hiciera de prolongar los placeres topaba con su resistencia. Ella era como una tormenta, llena de relámpagos y truenos._

 _Cuando todo terminó, Tanya no quiso que él la tocara. Siempre sensible al humor femenino, él obedeció la tácita orden. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que no quisiera ser abrazada después de hacer el amor. Comenzó a ponerse las ropas rápidamente apartadas._

 _–_ _Me casaré dentro de un mes – dijo ella en voz baja– En esta ocasión vendrás al castillo de mi esposo._

 _El no hizo comentarios. Ambos sabían que acudiría a la cita. Sólo se preguntó a cuántos otros habría invitado._

 _Por la ventana entraba un solo rayo de sol, cuyo calor hacía cosquillas a Isabella en la nariz. Trató de apartarlo con la mano, soñolienta, pero algo la retenía por la cabellera. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio allá arriba el dosel extraño. Al recordar dónde estaba sintió que le ardía la cara. Hasta su cuerpo pareció ruborizarse._

 _Volvió la cabeza al otro lado de la cama para mirar a su esposo dormido. Tenía las pestañas cortas, gruesas y oscuras; en las mejillas asomaba ya la barba crecida. Así, dormido, sus_

 _pómulos parecían afilados. Hasta la profunda hendidura de su barbilla se veía relajada._

 _Edward yacía de costado, de cara a ella. Isabella dejó que sus ojos lo recorrieran por entero. Tenía el pecho amplio, generosamente cubierto de vello oscuro y rizado. Sus músculos formaban grandes bultos bien formados. La mirada de la joven descendió hasta el vientre duro y plano. Sólo un momento después descendieron más. Lo que allí veía no parecía tan poderoso. Pero, ante sus ojos, aquello comenzó a crecer._

 _La muchacha ahogó una exclamación y lo miró a la cara. El estaba despierto, observándola; sus pupilas se oscurecían segundo a segundo. Ya no era el relajado hombre niño que había estado observando, sino un mozo lleno de pasión. Ella trató de apartarse, pero Edward aún la tenía sujeta por la cabellera. Peor aún; en verdad, Isabella no deseaba resistirse. Recordó que lo odiaba, pero sobre todo recordó el placer de hacer el amor._

 _–_ _Isabella – dijo él._

 _El tono de su voz le provocó escalofríos en los brazos._

 _El la besó en la comisura de la boca. Las manos de la muchacha pujaron vanamente contra sus hombros, pero aun ese ligero contacto le hizo cerrar los ojos, rendida. El le besó la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja y la boca. Su lengua buscó dulcemente la punta de la otra. La muchacha se echó atrás, sobresaltada, y él sonrió como si comprendiera. Si Isabella había creído aprender en el curso de la noche cuanto cabía saber sobre el amor entre hombre y mujer, ahora pensaba que sabía muy poca cosa._

 _Los ojos de Edward habían tomado un tono de humo. La atrajo otra vez contra sí y le deslizó la lengua por los labios, tocando especialmente las comisuras. Ella entreabrió los dientes para degustarlo. Sabía mejor que la miel: cálido y frío, suave y_ _firme. Exploró su boca como él lo había hecho con la de ella, olvidada de toda timidez. En realidad, olvidada de todo. Cuando los labios de Edward le tocaron los pechos estuvo a punto de gritar. Temía morir bajo esa tortura. Trató de atraerle la cabeza hacia la boca, pero él emitió una risa grave y gutural que la hizo temblar. Tal vez era su dueño, después de todo._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de perder el juicio, él se acostó sobre ella, acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos hasta hacerla temblar de deseo. Lo recibió con un grito; no había alivio para el tormento. Se aferró de él, ciñéndole la cintura con las piernas, elevándose para acompañar cada impulso. Por fin, cuando se sentía ya a punto de estallar, experimentó las palpitaciones que la aliviaban. Edward se dejó caer sobre ella, apretándola tanto que apenas le permitía respirar. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba no respirar nunca más._

 _Una hora después se presentaron las doncellas para vestir a Isabella y despertaron a los recién casados. De pronto, ella cobró aguda conciencia de que su cuerpo y su cabellera estaban enredados a Edward . Maud y Jessica hicieron varios comentarios sobre ese abandono. Las sábanas estaban manchadas y había más ropa de cama en el suelo que sobre el colchón. El cubrecama de ardilla yacía al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la chimenea._

 _Las doncellas levantaron a Isabella y la ayudaron a lavarse. Edward holgazaneaba en el lecho, observando cada uno de sus movimientos._

 _Isabella no lo miraba; no podía. Estaba abochornada hasta el fondo de su alma. Detestaba a aquel hombre. Era todo cuanto odiaba: vil, mentiroso, codicioso... Sin embargo, ella había actuado sin el menor orgullo ante su solo contacto. Pese a haber prometido ante Dios que no le daría nada de buen grado, daba más de lo que habría deseado._ _Apenas notó que sus doncellas le deslizaban una camisa de hilo fino por la cabeza y un vestido de terciopelo verde intenso, cubierto con intrincados bordados de oro. La falda dividida dejaba asomar una ancha franja de enagua de seda. Las mangas, bien amplias, se fruncían en las muñecas; presentaban algunos cortes por los que asomaba la seda verde claro del forro._

 _–_ _Y ahora, señora... – dijo Maud, entregándole una gran caja de marfil._

 _Isabella miró a su doncella con asombro, al tiempo que abría la caja. Sobre un acolchado de terciopelo negro se veía un amplio collar de filigrana de oro, tan fino como un cabello. De la parte inferior pendía una hilera de esmeraldas, ninguna más grande que una gota de lluvia._

 _–_ _Es... bellísimo – susurró la muchacha –. ¿Cómo ha podido mi madre...?_

 _–_ _Es el regalo de bodas de vuestro esposo, mi señora – corrigió Maud con chispas en los ojos._

 _Isabella sintió la mirada de Edward fija en su espalda y se volvió para mirarlo. Al verlo en la cama, con la piel tan oscura contra la blancura de las sábanas, se le aflojaron las rodillas. Le costó un gran esfuerzo, pero se inclinó en una reverencia._

 _–_ _Gracias, mi señor._

 _Edward apretó los dientes ante tanta frialdad. Habría querido que el regalo la ablandara un poco. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan ardiente en la cama y tan fría fuera de ella?_

 _Isabella se volvió hacia sus doncellas. Maud terminó de abotonarle el vestido. Jessica le trenzó una capa de pelo, que fue intercalando con cintas de oro. Antes de que hubieran terminado, Edward les ordenó salir de la habitación. Isabella prefirió no mirarlo mientras él se afeitaba y se vestía apresuradamente. Se puso un chaleco castaño oscuro, calzas y una chaqueta de lana parda con forro de lince dorado._ _Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, Isabella tuvo que esforzarse por calmar su precipitado corazón. Edward le ofreció el brazo y la condujo abajo, hasta donde esperaban los invitados._

 _Asistieron juntos a misa, pero en esa ocasión no se miraron a los ojos ni él le besó la mano. Permanecieron solemnes y sobrios a lo largo de todo el servicio._


	11. ¿vas a participar?

Ante la casa solariega de Swan imperaba el bullicio; el aire estaba cargado de entusiasmo. Por todas partes flameaban coloridos estandartes, ya en lo alto de los palcos, ya en las tiendas que cubrían los terrenos. Los atavíos centelleaban como piedras preciosas bajo el sol. Había niños que corrían por entre los grupos de personas y vendedores, con grandes cajas colgadas del cuello, pregonando su mercancía; vendían de todo, desde frutas y pasteles hasta reliquias sagradas.

La plaza en sí era un campo cubierto de arena, de cien metros de longitud, bordeado por dos cercas de madera y con otra en el medio. La cerca interior medía apenas un metro veinte de altura, pero la exterior llegaba casi a los dos metros y medio. El espacio interior era para los escuderos y los caballos de los señores que iban a participar. Fuera de la alta cerca, los mercaderes y los vasallos se apretujaban, tratando de lograr un mejor sitio para ver las justas.

Las damas y los caballeros que no participarían ocupaban bancos escalonados, lo bastante altos como para verlo todo. Estos bancos estaban cubiertos por doseles y señalados con estandartes que exhibían los colores de las diversas familias. Varios sectores presentaban los leopardos del clan de que se iniciara la justa, los caballeros desfilaron con sus armaduras. La calidad y el diseño de la

armadura variaba notablemente, según la riqueza de cada uno. Las había de anticuada cota de malla; otras, más modernas, eran placas metálicas cosidas sobre cuero; los más adinerados usaban la nueva armadura Maximilian, de Alemania, que cubría al hombre de pies a cabeza con acero fino, sin dejar un centímetro sin protección. Era una defensa pesada, que sobrepasaba los cincuenta kilos. Sobre los yelmos ondulaban las plumas con los colores del caballero.

Isabella caminaba con Edward hacia la zona donde se celebrarían los torneos, aturdida por el ruido y los olores que los rodeaban. Para ella todo era nuevo y estimulante, pero Edward tenía pensamientos contradictorios. La noche había sido una revelación. Nunca había disfrutado tanto con una mujer como con esa flamante esposa. Con demasiada frecuencia, sus cópulas habían sido citas apresuradas o secretas con Tanya . Edward no amaba a la mujer que había desposado (por el contrario, hablarle lo enfurecía), pero tampoco conocía pasión tan desinhibida como la suya.

Isabella vio que Jacob se acercaba a ellos, con la armadura completa. El acero tenía grabadas diminutas flores de lis de oro. Llevaba el yelmo bajo el brazo y caminaba como si estuviera habituado al enorme peso de la armadura. Y así era. Isabella , sin darse cuenta, soltó el brazo de su marido al reconocer a Jacob. El cuñado se acercaba a paso rápido, con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, de las que aflojaban tantas rodillas femeninas.

– Hola, hermanita mía – le sonrió – Esta mañana me he despertado pensando que tu belleza había sido un sueño, pero veo que era real y hasta más acentuada.

Ella quedó encantada.

– Y tú das más brillo al día. ¿Vas a participar? – preguntó, señalando los campos cubiertos de arena.

– Tanto Jasper como yo participaremos en el torneo.

Ninguno de ellos pareció prestar atención a Edward , que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Esas cintas que usan los hombres – inquirió la muchacha – ¿qué significan?

– Una dama puede elegir a un caballero y darle una prenda.

– En ese caso, ¿me permites que te dé una cinta? – Isabella sonreía.

Jacob clavó inmediatamente una rodilla en tierra, haciendo chirriar las bisagras de la armadura.

– Será un honor.

La joven se levantó el velo transparente que le cubría la cabellera y quitó una de las cintas doradas de sus trenzas. Obviamente, sus doncellas conocían bien la costumbre. Jacob, sonriente, se puso una mano contra la cadera, mientras ella le ataba la cinta al antebrazo. Antes de que hubiera terminado, Jasper se le acercó por el lado opuesto y se arrodilló de igual modo.

– No pensarás favorecer a un hermano sobre el otro ¿verdad? Al mirar entonces a Jasper, Isabella descubrió lo que otras mujeres habían visto en él desde la pubertad. El día anterior, en su virginidad, no había comprendido el significado de aquella mirada intensa. Ruborizándose de un modo muy favorecedor, inclinó la cabeza para quitarse otra cinta y la ató al brazo del menor de sus cuñados.

Jacob reparó en sus rubores y se echó a reír.

– No te ensañes con ella, Jasper – aconsejó.

Las mujeres de Jasper eran chiste viejo en el castillo de los Cullen . Emmett, el segundo de los hermanos, solía quejarse de que el jovencito hubiera dejado embarazadas a la mitad de las siervas antes de los diecisiete años y la otra mitad antes de los dieciocho

– ¿No ves que Edward nos está fulminando con la mirada?– Los dos estáis haciendo el tonto – observó Edward con un gruñido –. Hay mujeres de sobra aquí. Id a buscar a otra para pavonearos como asnos.

Apenas Isabella terminó de atar la cinta de Jasper, los dedos de su marido se le clavaron en el brazo, apartándola por la fuerza.

– ¡Me haces daño! – exclamó, tratando de liberarse, pero sin lograrlo.

– Haré algo peor si insistes en exhibirte ante otros hombres.

– ¡Exhibirme! – Tiró de su brazo, pero sólo consiguió que Edward la sujetara con más fuerza. A su alrededor había muchos caballeros que se arrodillaban ante las damas para recibir cintas, cinturones, mangas de vestido y hasta joyas. Y él la acusaba de exhibirse.

– La persona deshonesta siempre piensa que los otros lo son. Tal vez quieres acusarme de tus propios defectos.

El se detuvo para mirarla con fijeza, oscuros los ojos.

– Te acuso sólo de lo que tengo a la vista. Estás ardiendo en deseos por un hombre y no permitiré que hagas de ramera ante mis hermanos. Ahora siéntate aquí y no causes más reyertas entre nosotros.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a grandes pasos, dejando sola a Isabella en los palcos que exhibían el escudo de los Cullen .

Por un momento los sentidos de Isabella dejaron de funcionar; no veía ni oía nada. Lo que Edward había dicho era injusto. Habría podido olvidarlo sin prestarle atención, pero él acababa de arrojarle a la cara lo que ellos hacían en privado. Eso era imperdonable. ¿Acaso había hecho mal en responder a sus caricias? Y en ese caso, ¿cómo se hacía para evitarlo? Apenas recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche, porque todo se había convertido en una deliciosa niebla rojiza en su memoria. Aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, que provocabanoleadas de deleite... Recordaba poca cosa más. Pero él se lo echaba en cara como si estuviera impura.

Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de frustración. Tenía razón en odiarlo.

Subió los peldaños para acomodarse en los asientos de la familia. Su marido la había dejado sola, sin presentarla a sus familiares. Isabella mantuvo la cabeza en alto, para no demostrar que sentía deseos de llorar.

– Lady Isabella .

Por fin una voz suave penetró en sus sentidos. Al volverse vio a una mujer mayor, vestida con el sombrío hábito de las monjas.

– Permitidme presentarme. Nos conocimos ayer, pero no creo que vos lo recordéis. Soy Mary, la hermana de Edward .

Mary tenía la vista fija en la espalda de su hermano. Resultaba extraño en él que se alejara, dejando sin atención a una mujer. Los cuatro varones eran sumamente corteses. Sin embargo, Edward no había sonreído una sola vez a su esposa y, aunque no participaba en los juegos, iba rumbo a las tiendas. Mary no comprendía nada.

Edward caminaba por entre la muchedumbre hacia las tiendas instaladas detrás de la liza. Muchos le daban palma-das en la espalda o le hacían guiños de entendimiento. Cuanto más se acercaba a las tiendas, más alto se tornaba el resonar familiar del hierro y el acero. Era de esperar que la cordura de esa guerra fingida le calmara los nervios.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás, con la mirada fija hacia adelante. Nadie habría adivinado la ciega ira que lo colmaba. ¡Ella era una bruja! ¡Una bruja magistral, llena de artimañas! Sentía deseos de castigarla y de hacerle el amor, todo al mismo tiempo. Ante sus mismos ojos, sonreía con dulzura a sus hermanos, pero a él lo miraba como si fuera algo detestable.

Y él no podía pensar sino en la noche pasada, en el fervor de sus besos y la codicia de sus abrazos, Pero eso sólo después de que él la obligara a acercarse. La primera vez, había sido unaviolación; la segunda, una orden dada tirándole dolorosamente del pelo. Aun la tercera vez había tenido que actuar contra la protesta inicial de la muchacha. Sin embargo, a sus hermanos les dedicaba sonrisas y cintas de oro... oro como el de sus ojos. Si era capaz de demostrar tanta pasión por él, después de haber admitido que lo odiaba, ¿cómo sería con el hombre a quien amara? Al verla con Jacob y Jasper, Edward la imaginaba tocándolos, besándolos... Le había costado no hacerla rodar por tierra. Quería hacerle daño. Y lo había hecho.

Eso, siquiera, le daba cierta satisfacción, aunque no placer. En verdad, la expresión de Isabella no hacía sino ponerlo aún más furioso. Esa maldita mujer no tenía derecho a mirarlo con tanta frialdad. Apartó con furia la solapa de la tienda de Jasper. Debía estar desierta, puesto que el muchacho estaba en la liza, pero no era así. Allí estaba Tanya , con los ojos serenamente bajos y la boquita sumisa. Para Edward fue un verdadero alivio, después de pasar todo un día con una mujer que lo maltrataba y lo enloquecía con su cuerpo.

Tanya era como debía ser una mujer: serena y subordinada al hombre. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la abrazó para besarla con violencia. Ella se aflojó en sus brazos, sin resistencia, y eso lo regocijó.

Tanya nunca lo había visto de tan mal humor. Para sus adentros dio las gracias al responsable de ello, quienquiera que fuese. Sin embargo, el deseo no le restaba inteligencia.

Un torneo era algo demasiado público, sobre todo considerando que muchos parientes de Edward habían acampado allí cerca.

– Edward – susurró contra sus labios –, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuados.

El se apartó inmediatamente. En esos momentos no podía soportar a otra mujer renuente.

– ¡Vete, entonces! – tronó, al tiempo que salía de la tienda.

Tanya lo siguió con la vista; una arruga le quebraba la suave frente. Por lo visto, el placer de acostarse con su nueva esposa no lo había alejado de ella, Aun así, no era el mismo que ella conociera.

Walter Demari no podía apartar los ojos de Isabella , que permanecía en silencio en el pabellón de los Cullen , escuchando con atención los saludos de sus nuevos familiares. Desde que la viera por primera vez, durante el trayecto hasta la iglesia, no había dejado de observarla. La había visto escapar al jardín amurallado, había captado la expresión de su cara al regresar. Tenía la sensación de conocerla a fondo. Más aún, la amaba. Amaba su modo de caminar, con la cabeza en alto y el mentón firme, como si estuviera dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo, pasara lo que pasara. Amaba sus ojos y su pequeña nariz.

Había pasado la noche solo, pensando en ella, imaginándola suya.

Y ahora, tras esa noche de insomnio, comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no era suya. Su familia era tan rica como los Cullen , quizá más. Visitaba con frecuencia la casa de Swan y había sido amigo de los hermanos de Isabella .

Robert Swan acababa de comprar varias tortas fritas a un vendedor y tenía en la mano una jarra de refresco ácido. Walter no vaciló ni perdió tiempo en explicar lo que, para él, era un tema acuciante.

– ¿Por qué no me ofrecisteis la muchacha a mí? – acusó, irguiéndose ante el hombre sentado.

Robert levantó la vista, sorprendido.

– ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? Deberías estar en la liza, con los otros.

Walter tomó asiento y se pasó la mano por el pelo. No le faltaba atractivo, pero no podía decirse que fuera hermoso. Sus ojos eran azules, pero descoloridos; su nariz, demasiado grande. Sus labios delgados carecían de forma y podíanexpresar crueldad. Llevaba el pelo pajizo cuidadosamente rizado hacia adentro alrededor del cuello.

– La muchacha, vuestra hija – repitió –. ¿Por qué no me la ofrecisteis en casamiento? Yo era amigo de vuestros hijos. No soy rico, pero mis propiedades pueden compararse ventajosamente con las de Edward Cullen .

Robert se encogió de hombros mientras comía una torta; la jalea chorreaba por los extremos. Bebió un buen sorbo del jugo agrio.

– Hay otras mujeres ricas para ti – dijo sin comprometerse.

– ¡Pero no como ella! – contestó Walter con vehemencia. Robert lo miró, sorprendido.

– ¿No veis lo hermosa que es?

Robert miró a su hija, sentada al otro lado.

– Si, es hermosa – dijo con disgusto –. Pero, ¿qué es la belleza? Desaparece de un momento a otro. Su madre también era así. Y ya la ves ahora.

Walter no necesitaba mirar a aquella mujer flaca y nerviosa, sentada en el borde de la silla, lista a levantarse de un brinco en cuanto su esposo decidiera darle un coscorrón.

Pasó por alto el comentario.

– ¿Por qué la teníais oculta? ¿Qué necesidad había de separarla del mundo?

– Fue idea de su madre – Robert sonreía apenas – Y ella pagaba su manutención. Para mí era igual una cosa u otra. Por qué vienes ahora a preguntarme estas cosas? ¿No ves que la justa está a punto de comenzar.

Walter lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Conocía bien a aquel hombre y sabía que era un cobarde.

– Porque la quiero. En mi vida he visto mujer tan deseable. ¡Debió ser mía! Mis tierras lindan con las vuestras. Habría sido un buen enlace. Pero vos ni siquiera me la mostrasteis.

Robert arrancó su brazo de entre aquellos dedos.– Tú! Un buen enlace! – se burló – Mira a los Cullen que rodean a la muchacha. Allí está Thomas, que tiene casi sesenta años. Tiene seis hijos varones, todos vivos, cada uno con hijos varones a su vez. A su lado ves a Ralph, su primo, con cinco hijos varones. Le sigue Hugh, con...

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con vuestra hija? – le interrumpió Walter, furioso.

– ¡Varones! – aulló Robert al oído del joven – Los Cullen tienen más varones que ninguna otra familia de Inglaterra. ¡Y qué mozos! Observa la familia a la que ahora pertenece mi hija. Jasper, el menor, se ganó las espuelas en el campo de batalla antes de haber cumplido los dieciocho años, y ya ha engendrado tres varones en sus vasallas. Jacob pasó tres años recorriendo el país, de un torneo a otro; nunca fue derrotado y ganó una fortuna por su cuenta. Emmett está sirviendo al rey en Escocia, a la cabeza de ejércitos enteros, aunque sólo tiene veinticinco años. Y por fin, el mayor. A los dieciséis se encontró huérfano, con fincas que administrar y hermanos a los que atender. No tenía tutores que le enseñaran a ser hombre. ¿Qué joven de dieciséis años hubiera podido hacer lo que él hizo? Casi todos gimotean cuando no se hace su voluntad.

Con los ojos clavados en Walter, concluyó:

– Pregúntame ahora por qué he entregado a Isabella a ese hombre. Si yo no he podido engendrar hijos varones capaces de sobrevivir, tal vez ella me dé nietos sanos y fuertes.

Walter estaba furioso. Había perdido a Isabella sólo porque el viejo soñaba con tener nietos varones.

– ¿ Yo también podría habéroslos engendrado! – dijo entre dientes.

– ¡Tú! – Robert se echó a reír –. ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes? ¿Cinco, seis? He perdido la cuenta. ¿Y qué has hecho? Es tu padre quien administra las fincas. Tú no haces más que cazar y fastidiar a las siervas. Ahora vete y no vuelvas a gritarme. Sitengo una yegua que quiero hacer servir, la entrego al mejor de los sementales. Dejemos las cosas así.

Le volvió la espalda para mirar la justa y olvidó a Walter. Pero Demari no era tan fácil de desechar. Cuanto Robert había dicho era cierto: Walter había hecho poca cosa en su corta vida, pero sólo porque no se veía obligado a ello, como se habían visto los Cullen . En caso necesario, ante la temprana muerte de su padre, él no dudaba de que lo habría hecho tan bien como cualquiera. Quizá mejor.

Cuando abandonó los palcos, era un hombre distinto. En su mente había sido plantada una semilla que comenzaba a brotar. Mientras presenciaba los juegos, con el leopardo de los Cullen brillando por doquier, comenzó a tomarlo por enemigo. Quería demostrar a Robert y a los Cullen , pero sobre todo demostrarse a sí mismo, que no les iba en zaga. Cuanto más contemplaba esos estandartes en verde y oro, más odiaba a aquella familia. ¿Qué había hecho Edward para merecer las ricas tierras de los Swan ? ¿Por qué se les daba lo que pertenecía a él? Había soportado durante años enteros la compañía de los hermanos de Isabella , sin recibir nada a cambio. Lo que debería haber recibido era entregado a los Cullen .

Walter se alejó de la cerca y echó a andar hacia el pabellón de sus enemigos. La furia provocada por esa injusticia le daba coraje. Conversaría con Isabella , le dedicaría su tiempo. Después de todo, era suya por derecho. ¿O no?


	12. Disculparse, ¿por que?

ó la puerta de su alcoba con tanta fuerza que hasta los muros de piedra parecieron estremecerse. Así terminaba su primer día de casada, que bien podía figurar como el máshorrible de toda su vida. Debería haber sido un día feliz, lleno de amor y alegría, ¡pero no con un esposo como el suyo, que no había perdido oportunidad de humillarla!

Por la mañana, la había acusado de hacer de ramera ante sus hermanos. Al marcharse él, dejándola sola, Isabella se dedicó a conversar con otras personas. Cierto hombre, Walter Demari, tuvo la amabilidad de sentarse a su lado para explicarle las reglas del torneo. Así, por primera vez en el día, ella empezó a disfrutar. Walter tenía la habilidad de señalar lo ridículo y a ella le gustaba su sentido del humor.

De pronto, reapareció Edward y le ordenó que le siguiera. Isabella no quiso provocar una escena en público, pero en la intimidad de la tienda de Jacob dijo a Edward todo lo que pensaba de su conducta. La dejaba que se valiese por si sola, pero en cuanto ella empezaba a divertirse, él reaparecía para impedírselo. Era como los niños que no quieren cierto juguete, pero lo niegan a cualquier otro.

Edward respondió en tono burlón, pero Isabella notó con satisfacción que no sabía qué decir.

La llegada de Jacob y Jasper interrumpió la riña. Más tarde, mientras ella regresaba a los pabellones con Jasper, Edward la humilló de verdad, corriendo prácticamente hacia Tanya Denali . Parecía comérsela con los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo la miraba con devoción, como si se tratara de una santa. A Isabella no le pasó inadvertida la mirada triunfal que esa mujer le envió de soslayo. Entonces, ella irguió la espalda y tomó el brazo de Jasper. No quería mostrar públicamente su bochorno. Más tarde, durante la cena, Edward la ignoró por completo, aunque ocupaban asientos contiguos ante la larga mesa. Ella festejó las gracias del bufón y se fingió complacida cuando un juglar, extremadamente apuesto, compuso y cantó una oda a su belleza. En realidad, apenas lo escuchaba. La proximidad de Edward ejercía un efecto perturbador sobre ella, sin permitirle disfrutar de és de la comida, las mesas de caballete fueron desarmadas y puestas contra la pared para dejar sitio al baile. Después de bailar una pieza juntos, para salvar las apariencias, Edward se dedicó a girar por el espacio abierto con una mujer y otra. Isabella recibió más invitaciones de las que podía aceptar, pero pronto adujo que estaba fatigada y corrió a la intimidad de su cuarto.

– Un baño – exigió a Jessica , a quien arrancó de un rincón en donde yacía entrelazada con un joven –. Tráeme una tina y agua caliente. Tal vez pueda quitarme parte del hedor de esta jornada.

Pese a lo que Isabella creía, Edward había estado muy consciente de su presencia. No hubo momento en que él no supiera con quién estaba su esposa o dónde encontrarla. Al parecer, durante el torneo había conversado con un hombre durante horas enteras, festejando todas sus palabras y sonriéndole hasta dejarlo obviamente embobado.

Edward la había alejado de él por su propio bien, sabiendo que ella ignoraba el efecto de su presencia en los hombres. Era como una niña. Todo le resultaba nuevo; lo miraba sin ocultar nada, sin reservas, riendo abiertamente de cuanto él decía. Edward vio que el hombre tomaba aquella cordialidad por algo más profundo.

La intención de Edward había sido la de explicarle todo eso, pero ella lo atacó, acusándolo de ser insultante. El habría preferido morir antes que dar explicaciones por sus actos. Temía que el impulso le llevara a estrangularla. Por suerte, una breve aparición de Tanya lo había tranquilizado. Tanya era como un sorbo de agua fresca para quien acabara de salir de un infierno.

Con las manos apoyadas en las gordas caderas de una joven nada atractiva, vio que Isabella subía la escalera. No bailaba con ella por no disculparse. ¿Disculparse por qué?Había sido bondadoso para con ella hasta que, en el jardín, a la muchacha le dio por actuar como una demente, haciendo juramentos que no debía. Al separarla de ese hombre, que estaba interpretando mal sus sonrisas, Edward había hecho lo más conveniente; sin embargo, se sentía como si hubiera obrado mal.

Aguardó un rato y bailó con otras dos mujeres, pero Isabella no volvió al salón. Entonces, subió la escalera, impaciente. En esos breves instantes la imaginó haciendo todo tipo de cosas.

Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba, la encontró sumergida hasta el cuello en una tina de agua humeante, con el pelo rojo dorado recogido sobre la coronilla, en una suave masa de rizos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la tina. El agua debía de estar muy caliente, porque su cara estaba algo húmeda de sudor. Al verla, todos los músculos de Edward quedaron convertidos en piedra. Era magnífica aun cuando lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, iracunda; pero en esos momentos parecía la inocencia en persona. De pronto, él comprendió que eso era lo que necesitaba de ella. ¿Qué importaba si ella lo despreciaba? Era suya, sólo de él. Con el corazón palpitante, cerró la puerta a su espalda.

– ¿Jessica ? – preguntó Isabella , lánguida.

Como no recibiera respuesta, abrió los ojos. Le bastó ver la expresión de Edward para adivinar sus pensamientos. A pesar de sí misma, el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza.

– Déjame sola – logró susurrar.

El avanzó sin prestarle atención, con los ojos oscurecidos. Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó el mentón con la mano. Isabella trató de apartarse y no pudo. Edward la besó; en un principio, con rudeza; después, sus dedos y su beso cobraron suavidad.

Isabella se sintió mareada. El placer del agua caliente, la mano apoyada en su mejilla, el beso mismo, la debilitaban. El se apartó para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos de oro cálido. Cualquier idea de odio había desaparecido. Sólo existía laproximidad de los cuerpos. El mutuo apetito sobrepasó toda hostilidad.

Edward se arrodilló junto a la tina y apoyó la mano tras el cuello de la muchacha. Volvió a besarla y deslizó la boca por la curva de su cuello. Su piel estaba húmeda y caliente. El vapor que se elevaba del agua era como su acicateada pasión. Estaba listo, pero quería prolongar el placer, llevarlo hasta el límite con el dolor. Las orejas de Isabella eran dulces y olían a jabón de rosas.

De pronto, quiso verla toda, por entero. La tomó por debajo de los brazos y la alzó. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa ante el impacto del aire frío. Había una toalla suave al alcance de la mano y Edward la envolvió con ella. La muchacha no dijo nada. En el fondo, sabía que las palabras habrían roto el hechizo. El la tocaba con ternura, sin exigencias rudas, sin magullarla. Se sentó en un banco ante el fuego y la puso de pie entre sus piernas, como si fuera una criatura.

Si alguien hubiera descrito esa escena a Isabella , ella habría negado que pudiera producirse, puesto que Edward era un bruto sin sentimientos. No experimentaba azoramiento alguno por estar desnuda, mientras que él permanecía totalmente vestido; sólo le maravillaba la magia de aquel momento. Edward la secó con cuidado. Era un poco torpe: demasiado brusco a veces, demasiado suave otras.

– Vuélvete – le ordenó.

Ella obedeció, permitiendo que le secara la espalda. Por fin, Edward arrojó la toalla al suelo y Isabella contuvo el aliento. Pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a deslizar los dedos por el surco profundo de la columna. La muchacha sintió escalofríos. Un solo dedo decía más que cien caricias.

– Eres bella – susurró él con voz ronca, apoyando las palmas en la curva de sus caderas –. Muy bella.

Isabella no respiraba. No se movió siquiera al sentir los labios de su marido en el cuello. Aquellas manos se movían con torturante lentitud hacia el vientre, hacia los pechos que lo esperaban, suplicantes. Entonces soltó el aliento y se reclinó contra él, apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

Cuando la tuvo casi enloquecida por el deseo, la llevó a la cama. En pocos segundos sus ropas cayeron al suelo y él estuvo a su lado. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, buscándole la boca. Edward reía ante la codicia de sus manos, pero los ojos grises no expresaban burla, sólo el deseo de prolongar el placer. En las pupilas de Isabella se encendió una chispa: sabía que ella sería la última en reír.

Pocos segundos después ambos lanzaron un grito ahogado al unísono, liberados del dulce tormento. Isabella se sentía exhausta, como si los huesos se le hubieran debilitado.

En cuanto Edward se dejó caer a un lado, con una pierna cruzada sobre las de ella y un brazo contra sus pechos, suspiró profundamente y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó desperezándose como un gato después de la siesta. Deslizó un brazo por la sábana y la descubrió fría. Entonces abrió bruscamente los ojos.

Edward había desaparecido. A juzgar por el sol que entraba a torrentes por la ventana, la mañana estaba ya muy entrada. Su primera idea fue salir apresuradamente, pero la cama abrigada y el recuerdo de la noche anterior la retuvieron entre las sábanas. Se volvió de costado, deslizando la mano por la marca hundida del colchón, a su lado, y sepultó la cara en la almohada. Aún tenía el olor de Edward . ¡Qué pronto había llegado a identificar su olor!

Sonrió, soñadora. La noche anterior había sido paradisíaca. Recordó los ojos de Edward , su boca... El colmaba todas sus visiones.

Un suave toque a la puerta puso su corazón al galope. Se calmó de pronto al ver que era Jessica .– ¿Estáis despierta, señora? – preguntó su doncella con una sonrisa sabedora.

Isabella se sentía demasiado bien como para ofenderse.

– Lord Edward se ha levantado temprano. Se está poniendo la armadura.

– ¿La armadura? – Isabella se incorporó bruscamente.

– Sólo para participar en los juegos. No sé por qué; siendo el novio, no tiene necesidad de hacerlo.

Isabella se recostó contra la almohada. Ella si lo sabía.

Esa mañana habría podido volar desde lo alto de la casa para posarse con levedad en tierra, y Edward debía de sentir lo mismo. La justa era sólo una manera de gastar energías.

Arrojó a un lado los cobertores y saltó de la cama.

– Tengo que vestirme. Es tarde. ¿Crees que nos hemos perdido su participación?

– No – rió Jessica –, estaremos a tiempo.

Isabella se vistió rápidamente un traje de terciopelo añil sobre enaguas de color celeste. Ceñía su cintura un fino cinturón de cuero azul adornado con perlas.

Jessica se limitó a peinarle la cabellera y a cubrírsela con un velo de gasa azul bordeado de pequeñas perlas. Se sostenía con una diadema de perlas trenzadas.

– Estoy lista – dijo la muchacha, impaciente.

Se encaminó rápidamente a los terrenos donde se celebraba el torneo y ocupó su sitio en el pabellón de los Cullen . Sus pensamientos guerreaban unos contra otros. Lo de la noche anterior ¿había sido pura imaginación? ¿Un sueño? Edward le había hecho el amor no había otra forma de expresarlo. Claro que ella no tenía experiencia, pero no era posible que un hombre tocara a una mujer como él la tocaba sin sentir nada por ella. De pronto, el día le pareció más luminoso. Tal vez era una tonta, pero estaba dispuesta a intentar que el matrimonio resultara ó el cuello para ver el extremo de la liza, en busca de su esposo, pero había demasiadas personas y demasiados caballos en el medio.

Silenciosamente, abandonó los palcos para caminar hacia las tiendas. Se detuvo junto a la cerca exterior, sin prestar atención a los siervos y a los mercaderes que se agolpaban a su alrededor. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que viera a Edward .

Con su atuendo normal era imponente, pero con la armadura tomaba un aspecto formidable. Montaba un enorme caballo de guerra, de pelaje gris oscuro, con arreos de sarga y cuero gris, estampado y pintado con leopardos de oro. Se movía con facilidad en la silla, como si los cincuenta kilos de armadura no fueran nada. El escudero le entregó el yelmo, el escudo y la lanza.

El corazón de Isabella se le subió a la garganta y estuvo a punto de sofocarla. Ese juego era peligroso. Contuvo el aliento al ver que Edward cargaba con su gran caballo, la cabeza gacha y el brazo firme. Su lanza golpeó de lleno el escudo de su adversario, al tiempo que el suyo también recibía un golpe. Las lanzas se rompieron y los combatientes continuaron hasta los extremos opuestos de la liza, donde se es darían otras. Por fortuna, las lanzas que se usaban en batalla eran más fuertes que las de torneos. El objetivo era romper tres lanzas sin caer. El hombre que fuera derribado antes de los tres enfrentamientos debía pagar el valor de su caballo y su armadura al vencedor; la suma no era nimia. Así había hecho fortuna Jacob, de torneo en torneo.

Pero a veces había heridos. Los accidentes eran numerosos. Isabella , que no lo ignoraba, contempló con temor a su esposo, que cargaba otra vez. Tampoco en esa oportunidad hubo caídas.

Cerca de Isabella , una mujer lanzó una risita tonta. Ella no prestó atención sino al oír su comentario:

– Su esposo es el único que no lleva prenda; sin embargo, ella dio cintas de oro a los hermanos. ¿Qué opinas de esa mala pécora?

Esas maliciosas palabras estaban dirigidas a los oídos de Isabella ; sin embargo, al volverse no vio que nadie le prestara atención. Estudió a los caballeros que caminaban entre los caballos, a poca distancia. Lo que esa mujer decía era cierto: todos los caballeros tenían prendas flameando en las lanzas o en los yelmos. Jacob y Jasper lucían varias, además de la raída cinta de oro que cada uno llevaba al brazo.

Isabella sólo pensó correr hacia el extremo para alcanzar a Edward antes de la tercera carga. Las justas eran nuevas para ella; ignoraba que actuar así era peligroso, pues los caballos de combate, criados por su fuerza, su tamaño y su resistencia, estaban adiestrados para ayudar al jinete en la batalla y utilizaban los cascos para matar, tal como el hombre usaba su espada.

No reparó en las exclamaciones con que los hombres iban frenando a sus caballos para apartarlos de aquella mujer lanzada a toda carrera. Tampoco reparó en que varios de los espectadores se habían puesto de pie y la seguían con la vista, conteniendo el aliento.

Edward apartó la vista de su escudero, que le entregaba una nueva lanza. Había notado que en la multitud se iba haciendo el silencio. De inmediato vio a Isabella y comprendió que no podía hacer nada; antes de que lograra desmontar, ella lo habría alcanzado. Esperó, con todos los músculos en tensión.

Isabella no tenía cinta alguna que darle, pero era forzoso que le entregara una prenda. ¡Era su esposo! Se quitó el velo de gasa, sin dejar de correr por la liza, y volvió a ponerse la trenza de perlas sobre la cabellera.

Al llegar junto a Edward , le tendió el velo con una sonrisa vacilante.

– Una prenda – dijo.

El tardó un momento en moverse. Luego tomó la lanza y la bajó hacia ella. La muchacha se apresuró a atar con fuerza una esquina del velo a la vara. Después lo miró con una sonrisa. El se inclinó para ponerle una mano tras la nuca y la besó, casi levantándola en vilo. Fue un beso duro, acentuado por el frío del yelmo contra su mejilla. La dejó aturdida, con los talones clavados en la arena.

Isabella no había cobrado conciencia del súbito silencio reinante, pero Edward sí. Su flamante esposa había arriesgado la vida para entregarle una prenda. Levantó la lanza en señal de triunfo. La sonrisa parecía llegar desde un extremo del yelmo al otro.

La muchedumbre lanzó un rugido ensordecedor.

Isabella giró en redondo y vio que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar el rubor. Jasper y Jacob corrieron desde los costados para rodearla protectoramente con los brazos y la llevaron a lugar seguro, medio en vilo.

– Si no hubieras complacido tanto a Edward , te daría una zurra por lo que has hecho – aseguró Jacob.

En medio de nuevos vítores, Edward desmontó a su adversario. A Isabella no le gustó ser el blanco de tantas risas. Recogió sus faldas y volvió al castillo tan silenciosamente como le fue posible. Tal vez si pasaba algunos minutos a solas en el jardín, sus mejillas recobrarían el color normal.

Tanya entró bruscamente en la tienda del conde de Bayham, hecha de finas sedas y alfombras bizantinas, erigida para mayor comodidad de Aro Vulturi .

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó una voz grave tras ella.

Tanya giró sobre sus talones para fulminar con la mirada a Roger, el hermano menor de Aro . Estaba sentado en un banquillo, sin camisa, y deslizaba cuidadosamente el filo de su espada contra una piedra de afilar que hacía girar con el pie. Era un hombre apuesto, de pelo rubio veteado por el sol, rectanariz aguileña y boca firme. Bajo el ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz curva que no desmerecía en absoluto su belleza.

Tanya lamentaba muchas veces que Roger no fuera el conde en vez de Aro . Iba a responder a su pregunta, pero se interrumpió. No podía revelarle la rabia que le causaba ver a la esposa de Edward convertida en espectáculo ante varios cientos de personas. Tanya le había ofrecido una prenda sin que él la aceptara. Edward opinaba que ya habían provocado demasiados rumores y no convenía causar más.

– Juegas con fuego, ¿sabes? – dijo Roger, deslizando el pulgar por el filo de la espada. Como Tanya no hiciera comentarios, continuó:

– Los Cullen no ven las cosas como nosotros. Para ellos, lo bueno es bueno y lo malo, malo. No hay términos medios.

– No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir – respondió ella, altanera.

– A Edward no le agradará descubrir que le has mentido.

– ¡No he mentido!

Roger arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué motivos abdujiste para casarte con mi hermano, el conde?

Tanya se dejó caer en un banco, frente al joven.

– No pensabas que la heredera sería tan hermosa, ¿verdad? Los ojos de la mujer echaban chispas.

– ¡No es hermosa! Es pelirroja. Sin duda está cubierta de pecas. – Sonrió con astucia.– Tengo que preguntar qué crema usa para disimular las de la cara. Edward no la creerá tan deseable cuando vea...

Roger la interrumpió.

– Estuve en la ceremonia del lecho y vi gran parte de su cuerpo. No tiene pecas. No te engañes. ¿Crees que podrás retenerlo cuando esté solo con ella?

La joven se levantó para caminar hasta la entrada. No permitiría que Roger viera su preocupación. Necesitabaconservar a Edward a toda costa. El la amaba profunda y sinceramente, como nadie la había amado en su vida, y eso le era tan necesario como la riqueza de Aro . Ella no permitía que la gente viera su interior; escondía bien su dolor. De niña, había sido una hija hermosa nacida entre varias hermanas feas y enfermizas. Su madre otorgaba todo su amor a las otras, pensando que Tanya recibía demasiada atención de sus niñeras y de los visitantes del castillo. La niña había buscado el amor de su padre. Pero Eleazar Denali sólo amaba las cosas que venían en botella. Ella acabó por aprender a apoderarse de lo que no se le daba. Enredaba a su padre para que le comprara ropas lujosas, y ese realce de su belleza hacía que las hermanas la odiaran aún más. Nadie la había amado aparte de su vieja doncella, Ela, hasta la llegada de Edward . Pero todos esos años de lucha para conseguir unos pocos centavos hacían que la seguridad económica le resultara tan deseable como el amor. Edward no era lo suficientemente rico como para darle esa seguridad. Aro sí.

Y ahora, la mitad de lo que necesitaba le era robado por una bruja de pelo rojo. Tanya no estaba dispuesta a quedarse cruzada de brazos. Pelearía por lo que deseaba.

– ¿Dónde está Aro ? – preguntó a Roger.

El señaló con la cabeza el cortinaje que separaba la parte trasera de la tienda.

– Durmiendo. Demasiado vino y demasiada comida – dijo con repugnancia – Ve con él. Necesitará que alguien le sostenga la cabeza dolorida.

– ¡Tranquilo, hermano! – ordenó Jacob a Jasper – Demasiado le duele la cabeza sin necesidad de golpeársela contra el poste de la tienda.

arriba en la caída. El arma golpeó a Edward justo por encima de la oreja, con fuerza suficiente para abollarle el yelmo. Edward lo vio todo negro y oyó un zumbido en la cabeza que ahogaba todos los demás ruidos. Logró mantenerse en la silla, más por puro adiestramiento que por fuerza física, mientras su caballo giraba y volvía al extremo del campo. Edward miró a sus hermanos y a su escudero, esbozó una sonrisa dolorida y cayó poco a poco en los brazos extendidos.

Jacob y Jasper llevaron a su hermano a un jergón. Le quitaron el yelmo abollado y le pusieron una almohada bajo la cabeza.

– Buscaré a un médico – dijo Jacob a su hermano –. Y tú trae a su esposa. Nada gusta tanto a las mujeres como un hombre desvalido.

Algunos minutos después, Edward comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Alguien le estaba poniendo agua fría en el rostro acalorado. Manos frescas le tocaban la mejilla. Abrió los ojos, aturdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Al principio, no pudo recordar a la persona que estaba viendo.

– Soy yo, Tanya – susurró ella. A Edward le alegró que no hubiera ruidos más fuertes –. He venido a cuidarte.

El sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos. Había algo que no lograba recordar.

Tanya vio que aún tenía en la mano derecha el velo que Isabella le había dado, el mismo que él desatara de la lanza en el momento de caer. No le gustó lo que eso parecía significar.

– ¿Está malherido? – preguntó una mujer preocupada, junto a la tienda.

Tanya se inclinó hacia adelante y aplicó los labios a la boca insensible de Edward , guiándole un brazo para que rodeara su cintura.

La luz que penetraba por la solapa recogida y la presión de aquellos labios hicieron que Edward abriera los ojos. Entonces recobró los sentidos. Vio que su esposa, flanqueada por susceñudos hermanos, lo miraba fijamente. Estaba abrazando a Tanya . Apartó a la mujer y trató de incorporarse.

Isabella – susurró.

La cara de la muchacha perdió todo el color. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, enormes. Y su expresión volvía a ser de odio. Súbitamente se convirtió en frialdad.

Edward trató de incorporarse, pero el rápido cambio de presión en la cabeza golpeada fue demasiado, sintió un dolor insoportable. Por suerte todo volvió a borrarse. Cayó pesadamente contra la almohada.

Isabella giró prontamente sobre sus talones y abandonó la tienda, seguida de cerca por Jasper, que parecía protegerla de algún mal.

Jacob miró a su hermano con el rostro oscurecido.

– Grandísimo malnacido... – empezó. Pero se interrumpió al notar que estaba inconsciente. Entonces giró hacia Tanya , que lo miraba con aire triunfal. La tomó del antebrazo y la levantó con violencia.

– ¡Tú has planeado todo! – le espetó –. ¡Dios mío! ¿Es posible que mi hermano sea tan tonto? No vales una sola de las lágrimas que has hecho derramar a Isabella , según temo.

Se enfureció más aún al ver una leve sonrisa en la comisura de aquella boca. Sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y la abofeteó sin soltarla. Un momento después, ahogó una exclamación; Tanya no estaba enfadada. Por el contrario, le miraba los labios con un inconfundible fuego de pasión.

Nunca en su vida había recibido una impresión tan repugnante. La arrojó contra un poste de la tienda, con tanta fuerza que ella quedó casi sin aliento.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! – dijo en voz baja –. Harás bien en temer por tu vida si nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Jacob se volvió hacia su hermano, que empezaba a moverse. El médico que había acudido paraatenderlo esperaba en un rincón, tembloroso. La furia de los Cullen no era espectáculo agradable.

Jacob le habló por encima del hombro.

– Ocúpate de él. Y si conoces algún tratamiento que aumente su dolor, úsalo.

Giró en redondo y salió de la tienda.

Era ya de noche cuando Edward despertó de un sueño atontado, inducido por alguna droga. Estaba solo en la tienda oscura. Sacó cautelosamente las piernas del catre y se incorporó. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le había hecho un profundo corte en la cabeza, de ojo a ojo, y que las dos mitades se le estaban separando. Hundió la cara entre las manos, con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco logró volver a abrirlos. Su primer pensamiento fue de extrañeza por verse solo. Su escudero o sus hermanos deberían haber estado allí. Irguió la espalda y cobró conciencia de un nuevo dolor: había dormido varias horas con la armadura puesta; cada articulación, cada borde se le habían clavado en la piel a través del cuero y el fieltro. ¿Cómo era posible que su escudero no se la hubiera quitado si el muchacho solía ser tan responsable?

Algo en el suelo le llamó la atención. Era el velo azul de Isabella . Lo levantó con una sonrisa, recordando cómo había corrido para entregárselo, sonriente, con la cabellera suelta al viento. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan orgulloso, pese al miedo que le provocaba verla correr tan cerca de los caballos. Deslizó los dedos por el borde de perlas y apoyó la gasa contra su mejilla. Le parecía oler el perfume de su cabellera, pero eso era imposible: el velo había estado junto a su caballo sudoroso. Recordó su rostro levantado hacia él. ¡Esa era una cara por la que valía la pena combatir!

Luego Edward creyó recordar un cambio en ella. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Faltaban piezas en el acertijo. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que le resultaba difícil recordar. Veía a unaIsabella diferente, que no sonreía ni rugía como la primera noche: lo miraba como si él ya no existiera. Luchó por reunir todas las piezas. Poco a poco, recordó el golpe de la lanza. Recordó que alguien le hablaba. Y de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Isabella lo había sorprendido abrazado a Tanya . Cosa extraña; no recordaba haber buscado el consuelo de Tanya .

Tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para levantarse y quitarse la armadura. Estaba demasiado exhausto y débil para caminar con tanto peso. Por mucho que le doliera la cabeza, tenía que buscar a Isabella para hablar con ella.

Dos horas después se detuvo dentro del gran salón.

Había buscado a su esposa por todas partes, sin hallarla. Cada paso le causaba tanto dolor que ya estaba casi enceguecido.

A través de una niebla vio a Renne , que llevaba una bandeja cargada de copas. Esperó su regreso y la llevó hasta un rincón oscuro.

– ¿Dónde está Isabella ? – preguntó en un susurro enronquecido.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Y ahora me preguntas dónde está? La has hecho sufrir, como todos los hombres hacen sufrir a las mujeres. Traté de salvarla. Le dije que todos los hombres eran bestias viles y malignas, en las que no se podía confiar... pero no quiso escucharme. No, te defendió. ¿Y qué ha ganado con eso? En la noche de bodas le vi el labio herido. La golpeaste aun antes de haberla poseído. Y esta mañana muchas personas vieron que tu hermano expulsaba de tu tienda a esa ramera de la Denali , tu ramera. ¡Moriría antes de decirte dónde está! Me arrepiento de no haber tenido el valor de acabar con ambas antes que entregar a Isabella a manos como las tuyas.

Si su suegra dijo algo más, Edward no la oyó. Ya estaba alejándose. Minutos después halló a Isabella sentada en un banco del jardín, junto a Jasper. Edward pasó por alto el gesto malévolo de su hermano menor. No quería discutir. Sólodeseaba estar a solas con Isabella , abrazarla como la noche anterior. Tal vez así su cabeza dejara de palpitar.

– Vamos adentro – dijo en voz baja, con dificultad. Ella se levantó inmediatamente.

– Sí, mi señor.

Edward frunció levemente el entrecejo y le ofreció el brazo, pero ella pareció no ver su gesto. El caminaba con lentitud, para que Isabella pudiera hacerlo a su lado, pero ella se mantenía un paso más atrás. Por fin llegaron a la alcoba.

Después del ruido que reinaba en el salón, la alcoba era un refugio de paz. El se dejó caer en un banco acolchado para quitarse las botas. Al levantar la vista, vio a Isabella de pie junto a la cama, inmóvil.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– Espero vuestras órdenes, mi señor.

– ¿Mis órdenes? – Edward frunció el entrecejo, pues cualquier movimiento le provocaba nuevos dolores en la cabeza.– Desvístete para acostarte.

Aquella actitud lo desconcertaba, ¿Por qué no estaba furiosa? El habría sabido cómo quitarle el enfado.

– Sí, mi señor – la voz de Isabella sonaba monótona.

Ya desnudo, Edward se acercó lentamente a la cama. Isabella ya estaba acostada, cubierta hasta el cuello y con los ojos fijos en el dosel. El se metió debajo de los cobertores y se acercó a ella. El contacto de su piel era tranquilizante. Le deslizó una mano por el brazo, sin que ella reaccionara. Quiso besarla, pero la muchacha no cerraba los ojos ni respondía.

– ¿Qué te aqueja ahora? – acusó Edward .

– ¿Qué me aqueja, mi señor? – repitió ella sin alterarse, mirándolo a los ojos –. No sé a qué os referís. Estoy a vuestras órdenes, pues soy vuestra, tal como me habéis repetido tantas veces. Decidme qué deseáis y obedeceré. ¿Queréis copular conmigo? Obedezco, señ sintió el roce de un muslo. Tardó algunos segundos en comprender que ella se había abierto de piernas.

La miró fijamente, horrorizado. Esa crudeza no era natural en ella.

– Isabella – empezó –, quiero explicarte lo de esta mañana. Yo...

– ¿Explicar, mi señor? ¿Qué debéis explicarme? ¿Explicáis vuestros actos a los vasallos? Soy tan vuestra como ellos. Sólo decidme en qué debo obedeceros y lo haré.

Edward empezó a apartarse. No le gustaba aquella mirada. Al menos cuando lo odiaba había vida en sus ojos. Ahora no.

Se levantó. Sin saber lo que hacía, se puso el chaleco y las botas, recogió el resto de su ropa bajo el brazo y abandonó aquella fría alcoba.


	13. ¿castigo? para quien

En el silencio del castillo Cullen , Isabella abandonó la enorme cama, vacía, y se puso una bata de terciopelo verde esmeralda con forro de visón. Era muy temprano por la mañana; la gente de la casa aún dormía. Desde que Edward la había dejado en el umbral de su finca familiar, Isabella apenas podía dormir. La cama parecía demasiado grande y desierta para sentirse en paz.

La mañana después de que Isabella se negó a responder a sus caricias, Edward había exigido que ambos partieran hacia su casa. Isabella obedeció. Le hablaba sólo cuando era necesario. Viajaron durante dos días antes de llegar a los portones de Cullen .

Al entrar al castillo, quedó impresionada. Los guardias que ocupaban las dos grandes torres, a ambos lados del portón, les dieron la voz de alto pese a que los estandartes con los leopardos de la familia estaban a la vista. Bajaron el puentelevadizo sobre el ancho y profundo foso y se levantó la pesada puerta de rejas. El sector exterior estaba bordeado de casas modestas y limpias, establos, la armería, las caballerizas y los cobertizos para almacenamiento. Hubo que abrir otro portón para pasar al recinto interior, donde vivía Edward con sus hermanos. La casa tenía cuatro plantas, con ventanas de cristales divididos en la más alta.

Isabella se arrodilló inmediatamente y comenzó a desenvolver el pie apoyado en el banquillo.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él con aspereza –. Ya me la ha arreglado el médico.

– No le tengo confianza. Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Si no está bien calzada, podrías quedar cojo.

Jacob la miró fijamente, después llamó a su escudero.

– Tráeme un vaso de vino. Ella no quedará satisfecha hasta que me haya hecho sufrir un poco más. Y busca a mi hermano. ¿Por qué sigue durmiendo si nosotros estamos despiertos?

– No está aquí – respondió Isabella en voz baja.

– ¿Quién?

– Tu hermano. Mi esposo – aclaró ella con sequedad.

– ¿Adónde ha ido? ¿Qué asuntos lo requerían?

– Me temo que no lo sé. Me dejó en el umbral y se marchó. No mencionó ningún asunto que requiriera su atención.

Jacob tomó la copa de vino que su vasallo le ofrecía y observó a su cuñada, que le palpaba el hueso de la pierna. Al menos, el dolor le impedía desatar toda la furia que sentía contra su hermano. No dudaba de que Edward había dejado a su bella desposada para ir en busca de Tanya , esa ramera. Apretó los dientes al borde de la copa, en el momento en que Isabella tocaba la fractura.

– Está solo un poquito desviada – observó –. Tú sujétalo por los hombros – dijo a uno de los hombres de Jacob –, que yo tiraré de la fuerte seda de la tienda estaba cubierta de agua. En la parte alta se juntaban gruesas gotas que caían en el interior en cuanto la lluvia sacudía la tela.

Edward lanzó un enérgico juramento, atacado por nuevas gotas de agua. Desde que dejara a Isabella casi no había dejado de llover. Todo estaba mojado. Y peor que el clima era el humor de sus hombres, más negro que el mismo cielo. Llevaban más de una semana vagando por la campiña, acampando cada noche en un sitio diferente. Preparaban la comida de prisa, entre un aguacero y otro; por eso estaba casi siempre medio cruda. Cuando Charlie Dwyer , su jefe de vasallos, le preguntó el motivo de aquel viaje sin destino, Edward estalló. Aquella mirada tranquilamente sarcástica le hacía evitar a sus hombres.

Sabía que todos se sentían angustiados y él también lo estaba. Pero él, cuando menos, conocía la razón de ese viaje sin sentido. ¿O no? La última noche pasada en casa de su suegro, al ver a Isabella tan fría con él, había decidido darle una lección. Ella se sentía segura en aquel sitio, donde había pasado la vida rodeada de amigos y familiares, pero ¿se atrevería a mostrarse tan desagradable cuando estuviera sola en una casa extraña?

Resultó bien porque sus hermanos decidieron dejar solos a los recién casados. Pese a la lluvia que goteaba por la seda de la tienda, Edward empezó a sonreír ante la escena que imaginaba. La veía frente a alguna crisis, algo catastrófico, como el hecho de que la cocinera quemara una olla de habichuelas. Se pondría frenética por la preocupación y le enviaría un mensajero con encargo de suplicarle que regresara para salvarla del desastre. El mensajero no podría hallar a su amo, puesto que Edward no estaba en ninguna de sus fincas. Se producirían nuevas calamidades. Al regresar, él se encontraríacon una Isabella lacrimosa y arrepentida, que caería en sus brazos, feliz de volver a verlo y aliviada al saber que él venía a rescatarla de algo peor que la muerte.

– Oh, si – dijo, sonriendo.

La lluvia y la incomodidad estaban justificadas. Le hablaría con severidad y, cuando la tuviera completamente contrita, le secaría las lágrimas a besos y la llevaría a la cama.

– ¿Mi señor?

– ¿Qué pasa? – saltó Edward , al interrumpirse la deliciosa visión en el momento en que él estaba a punto de imaginar lo que haría con Isabella en el dormitorio antes de otorgarle su perdón.

– Desearíamos saber, señor, cuándo volveremos a casa para escapar de esta maldita lluvia.

Edward iba a bramar que eso no era asunto del que había preguntado, pero cerró la boca y sonrió.

– Volveremos mañana.

Isabella ya había pasado ocho días sola. Era tiempo suficiente para que hubiera aprendido un poco de gratitud... y humildad.

– Por favor, Isabella – rogó Jacob, sujetándola por el antebrazo –. Llevo dos días aquí y aún no me has dedicado un momento de tu tiempo.

– Eso no es cierto – rió ella –. Anoche pasé una hora jugando al ajedrez contigo y me enseñaste algunos acordes de laúd.

– Lo sé – reconoció él, siempre suplicante. En las mejillas le iban apareciendo los hoyuelos, aunque aún no sonreía –. Pero estar solo es horrible. No puedo moverme por culpa de esta maldita pierna, y no hay nadie que me haga compañía.

– ¡Nadie! Aquí hay más de trescientas personas. Sin duda, cualquiera de ellas... – Pero se interrumpió, pues Jacob la miraba con ojos tan tristes que le provocaban risa.– Está bien, pero será solo una partida. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ella se instaló al otro lado del tablero.– Eres estupenda en este juego – elogió él –. Ninguno de mis hombres puede vencerme como lo hiciste anoche. Además, necesitas descansar. ¿A qué dedicas todo el día?

– A poner en orden el castillo – respondió Isabella , simplemente.

– A mí siempre me ha parecido que estaba en orden – objetó Jacob, adelantando un peón – Los mayordomos... – ¡Los mayordomos! – exclamó ella, maniobrando con el alfil para atacar –. Ellos no ponen tanto interés como el propietario de la finca. Es preciso vigilarlos, revisar sus cuentas, leer las anotaciones diarias y...

– ¿Leer? ¿Sabes leer, Isabella ?

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida, con la mano sobre la reina.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no? Jacob se encogió de hombros.

– Nunca he aprendido. Mis hermanos sí, pero a mí no me interesaba. Nunca he conocido a otra mujer que supiera leer. Mi padre decía que las mujeres no podían aprender esas cosas. Isabella le echó una mirada de disgusto, en tanto su reina ponía al rey adversario en peligro mortal.

– Deberías saber que una mujer puede sobrepasar al hombre con frecuencia, aunque sea al mismo rey. Creo que he ganado la partida. – Y se levantó.

Jacob se quedó mirando el tablero, estupefacto.

– ¡No puedes haber ganado tan pronto! Ni siquiera he visto nada. Me das charla para que no pueda concentrarme – la miró de soslayo –. Y como me duele la pierna, me cuesta pensar.

Isabella lo miró preocupada, pero de inmediato se echó a reír.

– Eres un mentiroso de primera, Jacob. Y ahora tengo que irme.

– No, Isabella – pidió él, sujetándole la mano. Empezó a besarle los dedos –. No me dejes. De veras, estoy tan aburrido quepodría enloquecer. Quédate conmigo, por favor. Sólo una partida más.

Isabella se reía de él con todas sus ganas. Le apoyó la otra mano en el pelo, mientras él le hacía descabelladas promesas de amor y gratitud eternos a cambio de una hora más de compañía.

Y así fue como los encontró Edward . Había olvidado en gran parte la belleza de su mujer. No vestía los terciopelos y las pieles que había usado en los primeros días del matrimonio, sino una túnica sencilla y adherente, hecha de suave lana azul. Llevaba la cabellera recogida hacia atrás en una trenza larga y gruesa. Y ese atuendo sin pretensiones la hacía más encantadora que nunca. Era la inocencia en persona, pero las generosas curvas de su cuerpo demostraban que era toda una mujer.

Isabella fue la primera en cobrar conciencia de que allí estaba su esposo. La sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente de la cara y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Jacob sintió la tensión de su mano y levantó la vista, interrogante; al seguir la dirección de su mirada, se encontró con la cara ceñuda de su hermano. No cabían dudas sobre lo que él pensaba de la escena. Isabella quiso retirar la mano de entre las suyas, pero él se la retuvo con firmeza, para no dar la impresión de culpabilidad.

– He estado tratando de convencer a Isabella de que pase la mañana conmigo – dijo en tono ligero –. Hace dos días que estoy encerrado en este cuarto sin nada que hacer, pero no puedo persuadirla de que me dedique más tiempo.

– Y sin duda lo has intentado por todos los medios – se burló Edward , con la vista clavada en su mujer, que

lo miraba con frialdad.

Isabella retiró bruscamente la mano.

– Debo volver a mis tareas – dijo, rígida. Y salió del cuarto. Jacob atacó primero, antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – acusó –. A los tres días del casamiento, dejas a tu mujer en el umbral como si fuera un baúl más.

– Pues parece haber manejado muy bien la situación – dijo Edward , dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla.

– Si sugieres algo deshonroso...

– No, nada de eso – reconoció Edward con franqueza.

Conocía a sus hermanos. Jacob no era capaz de deshonrar a su cuñada. Pero la escena había sido una dolorosa sorpresa después de lo que él imaginara... y deseara –. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?

A Jacob le dio vergüenza confesar que se había caído del caballo, pero Edward no se burló a carcajadas, como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. Se levantó con aire cansado.

– Debo atender mi castillo. Hace mucho tiempo que falto. Debe de estar a punto de derrumbarse.

– Yo no contaría con eso – observó Jacob, mientras estudiaba el tablero para repasar cada una de las movidas hechas por su cuñada –. Nunca he conocido a otra mujer que trabajara como Isabella .

– ¡Bah! – exclamó el mayor, condescendiente – ¿Cuánto trabajo puede hacer una mujer en una semana? ¿Ha bordado cinco piezas de tela?

Jacob levantó la vista, sorprendido.

– No me refería a labores de mujer.

Edward no comprendió, pero tampoco pidió explicaciones. Tenía demasiado que hacer como señor de la casa. El castillo siempre parecía decaer notablemente cuando él estaba ausente durante un tiempo.

Jacob, adivinando sus pensamientos, lo despidió con una frase risueña:

– Espero que encuentres algo que hacer.

Edward no tenía idea de qué significaba eso; sin prestar atención a sus palabras, abandonó la casa solariega, furioso aún por haber visto destrozada la escena que había soñado.

Pero al menos había alguna esperanza. Isabella se alegraría de que hubiera regresado para solucionar todos los problemas surgidos en su ausencia.

Esa mañana, al cruzar los recintos a caballo, estaba demasiado ansioso por reunirse con ella para notar algún cambio, pero ahora observó sutiles alteraciones. Los edificios del recinto exterior parecían más limpios; casi nuevos, en realidad, como si se los hubiera reparado y encalado recientemente. Las alcantarillas que corrían por atrás habían sido vaciadas poco tiempo antes.

Se detuvo frente a la caseta donde estaban los halcones. Su halconero estaba frente al edificio, balanceando lentamente un cebo alrededor de un ave atada al poste por una pata.

– ¿Ese cebo es nuevo, Simón? – preguntó.

– Sí, mi señor. Es un poco más pequeño y se le puede balancear más de prisa. El ave se ve obligada a volar a más velocidad y a atacar con más precisión.

– Buena idea – aprobó Edward .

– No es mía, señor, sino de lady Isabella . Ella me lo sugirió. Edward lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Lady Isabella te sugirió a ti, un maestro de halconeros, un cebo mejor?

– Sí, mi señor – Simón sonrió, dejando al descubierto el hueco de dos dientes faltantes.– Soy viejo, pero no tanto que no sepa apreciar una buena idea cuando me la proponen. La señora es tan inteligente como hermosa. Vino a la mañana siguiente de su llegada y me observó largo rato. Después, con toda la dulzura del mundo, me hizo algunas sugerencias. Si gustáis entrar, mi señor, veréis las nuevas perchas que he hecho. Lady Isabella dijo que las viejas eran las causantes de las enfermedades que las aves tenían en las patas. Dice que en ellas se meten pequeños insectos que lastiman a los halcones. Simón iba a precederlo hacia el interior, pero Edward no lo siguió.

– ¿No queréis verlas? – se extrañó el hombre, entristecido. Edward no lograba digerir el hecho de que aquel encanecido halconero hubiera aceptado el consejo de una mujer. El había tratado de hacerle cientos de recomendaciones, al igual que su padre, pero el hombre hacía siempre lo que se le antojaba.

– No – dijo –. Más tarde veré qué cambios ha introducido mi esposa.

No pudo impedir que su voz sonara sarcástica, ¿Qué derecho tenía su mujer a entrometerse con sus halcones? A las mujeres les gustaban tanto como a los hombres, por cierto, y Isabella tendría uno propio; pero el cuidado de las halconeras era cosa de hombres.

– ¡Mi señor! – dijo una joven sierva. Y se ruborizó ante la feroz mirada de su amo. Hizo una reverencia y le ofreció un jarrito –. Se me ocurrió que tal vez quisierais un refresco.

Edward le sonrió. ¡Por fin una mujer que sabía actuar como era debido! Sorbió el refresco mirándola a los ojos.

– Delicioso. ¿Qué es? – preguntó asombrado.

– Son las fresas de primavera y el jugo de las manzanas del año pasado, una vez hervidas, con un poquito de canela.

– ¿Canela?

– Sí, mi señor. Lady Isabella la trajo consigo.

Edward devolvió abruptamente el jarrito vacío y volvió la espalda a la muchacha. Empezaba a sentirse realmente fastidiado. ¿Acaso todos se habían vuelto locos? Apretó el paso hasta llegar al otro extremo del recinto, donde estaba la armería. Al menos, en aquel caluroso lugar de hierro forjado estaría a salvo de las interferencias recibió una escena asombrosa. Su armero, un hombre enorme, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba y con los músculos abultándole en los brazos, estaba sentado junto a una ventana... cosiendo.

– ¿,Qué es esto? – acusó Edward , ya lleno de sospechas.

El hombre, sonriente, exhibió en alto dos pequeñas piezas de cuero. Correspondían al diseño de una nueva articulación que se podía aplicar a la armadura.

– Ved, señor, cómo está hecha; de este modo resulta mucho más flexible. Bien pensado, ¿verdad?

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza.

– ¿Y de dónde sacaste la idea?

– Caramba, me la dio lady Isabella – respondió el armero.

Y se encogió de hombros al ver que Edward salía precipitadamente del cobertizo.

"¡Cómo se ha atrevido a esto!", iba pensando. ¿Quién era ella para entrometerse en sus cosas y hacer cambios sin pedirle siquiera aprobación? ¡La finca era suya! Si había cambios que introducir, debían correr por su cuenta.

Encontró a Isabella en la despensa, un amplio cuarto contiguo a la cocina, que estaba separada de la casa para evitar incendios. La muchacha estaba metida a medias dentro de un enorme tonel de harina, pero su pelo rojizo era inconfundible. El se detuvo a poca distancia, aprovechando de lleno su estatura.

– ¿Qué has hecho con mi casa? – aulló.

De inmediato Isabella sacó la cabeza del tonel, con tanta brusquedad que estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza en el borde. Pese al tamaño y el vozarrón de Edward , no le temía. Hasta el día de su boda, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre que no aullara.

– ¿Vuestra casa? – respondió con voz mortífera –. Decidme, por favor, ¿qué soy yo? ¿La fregona de la cocina?– Y mostró los brazos, cubiertos de harina hasta los rodeados de sirvientes que retrocedieron contra las paredes, atemorizados, aunque no se habrían perdido escena tan fascinante por nada del mundo.

– Sabes perfectamente quién eres, pero no permitiré que te entrometas en mis cosas. Has alterado demasiados detalles: mi halconero y hasta mi armero. ¡Debes atender tus propias tareas y no las mías!

Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Decidme qué debo hacer, entonces, si no puedo hablar con el halconero o quienquiera que necesite consejo.

Edward quedó desconcertado por un momento.

– Pues... cosas de mujeres. Debes hacer las cosas de todas las mujeres. Coser. Inspeccionar la comida y la limpieza y... y preparar cremas para la cara.

Tuvo la sensación de que esa última sugerencia había sido una inspiración. Pero las mejillas de Isabella ardieron bajo el centelleo de los ojos, colmados de pequeñas astillas de cristal dorado.

– ¡Cremas para la cara! – exclamó –. Conque ahora soy fea y necesito cremas para la cara. Tal vez también deba preparar ungüentos para oscurecerme las pestañas y colorete para mis pálidas mejillas.

Edward quedó desconcertado.

– No he dicho que seas fea. Sólo que no debes poner a mi armero a hacer costuras.

Isabella apretó los dientes con firmeza.

– Pues no volveré a hacerlo. Dejaré que vuestra armadura se torne tiesa e incómoda sin volver a dirigir la palabra a ese hombre. ¿Qué otra cosa debo hacer para complaceros?

Edward la miró con fijeza. La discusión se le estaba escapando de las manos.

– Los halcones – agregó débilmente.

– Dejaré que vuestras aves mueran con las patas lastimadas. ¿Algo más?

El quedó mudo. No tenía respuestas.

– Ahora debo suponer que nos hemos entendido, mi señor – continuó Isabella –. No debo protegeros las manos, debo dejar que vuestros halcones mueran y pasar mis días preparando cremas para disimular mi fealdad.

Edward la sujetó por el antebrazo y la levantó del suelo para mirarla cara a cara.

– ¡Maldita seas, Isabella ! ¡No he dicho que seas fea! Eres la mujer más hermosa que nunca he visto.

Le miraba la boca, tan próxima a la suya. Ella suavizó la mirada y dio a su voz un tono más dulce que la miel.

– En ese caso, ¿puedo dedicar mi pobre cerebro a alguna otra cosa, además de los ungüentos de belleza?

– Sí – susurró Edward , debilitado por su proximidad.

– Bien – manifestó ella con firmeza –. Hay una nueva punta de flecha que me gustaría analizar con el armero.

Edward parpadeó asombrado. Después la dejó en el suelo con tanta brusquedad que a la muchacha le rechinaron los dientes.

– No debes...

Pero se interrumpió, con la vista clavada en aquellos ojos desafiantes.

– ¿Sí, mi señor?

El salió de la cocina, furioso.

Jacob, sentado a la sombra del castillo, con la pierna vendada hacia adelante, sorbía el nuevo refresco de Isabella y comía panecillos aún calientes. De vez en cuando trataba de reprimir la risa, mientras observaba a su hermano. La ira de Edward era visible en cada uno de sus movimientos. Montaba su caballo como si lo persiguiera el demonio y lanceaba furiosamente al monigote relleno que representaba al enemigo.

La reyerta de la despensa corría ya de boca en boca. En pocas horas llegaría a oídos del rey, en Londres. Pese a su regocijo, Jacob sentía piedad de su hermano. Una muchacha insignificante lo había vencido en público.– Edward – llamó –, deja descansar a ese animal y siéntate un rato.

El mayor obedeció, aunque contra su voluntad, al darse cuenta de que su caballo estaba cubierto de espuma. Arrojó las riendas a su escudero y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano, con aire cansado.

– Toma un refresco – ofreció Jacob.

Edward iba a tomar el jarro, pero detuvo la mano.

– ¿El jugo de ella?

Jacob meneó la cabeza ante el tono del otro.

– Sí, lo ha preparado Isabella . Edward se volvió hacia su escudero.

– Tráeme un poco de cerveza del sótano – ordenó.

Su hermano iba a hablar, pero le vio fijar la vista al otro lado del patio. Isabella había salido de la casa solariega y cruzaba el campo cubierto de arena hacia la hilera de caballos atados en el borde. Edward la siguió con ojos acalorados. Cuando la vio detenerse junto a los animales hizo ademán de levantarse.

Jacob lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse otra vez.

– Déjala en paz. No harás sino iniciar otra discusión que perderás también.

Edward abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Su escudero acababa de entregarle el jarro de cerveza. Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, el hermano volvió a hablar.

– ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que tratar a gritos a esa mujer?

– Yo no le... – Pero Edward se interrumpió y bebió otro sorbo.

– Mírala bien y dime qué tiene de malo. Es tan hermosa que oscurece al sol; trabaja todo el día para mantener tu casa en orden; tiene a todos los sirvientes, hombres, mujeres y niños, incluido Simón, comiendo de su mano; hasta los caballos de combate comen delicadamente las manzanas que ella les presenta en la palma; tiene sentido del humor y juega al ajedrez como nadie. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Edward no había dejado de mirarla.– ¿Qué sé yo de su humor? – reconoció, entristecido –. Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre.

– ¿Tendría motivos para hacerlo? – acusó Jacob – ¿Alguna vez le has dicho siquiera una palabra amable? No te comprendo. Te he visto cortejar con más ardor a las siervas. ¿Acaso una belleza como Isabella no merece palabras dulces?

Edward se volvió contra él.

– No soy un patán para que un hermano menor me enseñe a complacer a las mujeres. Ya andaba saltando de cama en cama cuando tú todavía estabas en el regazo de tu nodriza.

Jacob no respondió, pero los ojos le bailaban. Omitió mencionar que sólo había cuatro años de diferencia entre uno y otro. Edward dejó a su hermano y volvió a la casa solariega, donde pidió que le prepararan un baño. Sentado en la tina de agua caliente, tuvo tiempo de pensar. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, Jacob tenía razón. Tal vez Isabella tenía razón, su vida de casados había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Fue una lástima haber tenido que golpearla en la primera noche; lástima que ella hubiera entrado en su tienda cuando menos debía.

Pero todo eso había pasado. Edward recordó su juramento: no daría nada de buen grado. Se enjabonó los brazos, sonriente. Había pasado dos noches con ella y sabía que era una mujer de grandes pasiones. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía mantenerse lejos del lecho marital? Jacob también estaba en lo cierto al mencionar la capacidad de su hermano para cortejar a las mujeres. Dos años antes había hecho una apuesta con Jacob respecto de cierta gélida condesa. Con asombrosa prontitud Edward estuvo en la cama con ella. ¿Existía una mujer a la que él no pudiera conquistar cuando así se lo proponía? Sería un placer doblegar a su altanera esposa. Sería dulce con ella y la cortejaría hasta oírle suplicar por ir a su cama.

Y entonces sería suya, pensó, casi riendo en voz alta. Sería su propiedad y no volvería a entrometerse en su vida. El tendría así todo lo que deseaba: a Tanya para el amor y a Isabella para que le calentara el lecho.

Limpio y vestido con ropa recién planchada, Edward se sintió nuevo. Lo regocijaba la idea de seducir a su encantadora esposa. La halló en los establos, precariamente encaramada a la valla de un pesebre. Susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a uno de los caballos de combate, en tanto el palafrenero le limpiaba y recortaba el pelo de un casco.

La primera idea de Edward fue recomendarle que se alejara de la bestia antes de resultar herida, pero se tranquilizó, Ella parecía manejarse muy bien con los caballos.

– Ese animal no se doma con facilidad – dijo Edward serenamente, mientras se detenía a su lado –. Sabes tratar a los caballos, Isabella .

Ella se volvió con una mirada suspicaz.

El caballo captó su nerviosismo y dio un salto. El palafrenero apenas pudo apartarse antes de recibir una coz.

– Mantenedlo quieto, señora – ordenó sin mirarla – Todavía no he terminado y no podré hacerlo si él se mueve.

Edward abrió la boca para preguntar al hombre cómo se atrevía a dirigirse en aquel tono a su ama, pero Isabella no pareció ofenderse.

– Lo haré, William – dijo, mientras sujetaba con firmeza las bridas, acariciando el suave hocico –. No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

– No – respondió el palafrenero, gruñón –. ¡Bueno, ya está! – Y se volvió hacia Edward .– ¡Señor! ¿Ibais a decirme algo?

– Sí. ¿Acostumbras dar órdenes a tu señora como acabas de hacerlo?

William se puso rojo.

– Sólo cuando necesito que me las den – le espetó Isabella –. Vete, William, por favor, y cuida de los otros hombre obedeció de inmediato, mientras ella clavaba en su marido una mirada desafiante. Esperaba verle enfadado, pero él sonrió.

– No, Isabella . No he venido a reñir contigo.

– No sabía que existiera otra cosa entre nosotros.

El hizo una mueca de dolor. Luego la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo.

– He venido a preguntarte si me aceptarías un regalo. ¿Ves el potro del último pesebre? – preguntó, señalando.

– ¿,El oscuro? Lo conozco bien.

– No has traído ningún caballo de la casa de tu padre.

– Mi padre preferiría desprenderse de todo su oro antes que de uno de sus caballos – replicó ella, haciendo referencia a los carros llenos de riquezas que la habían acompañado a la heredad de Cullen .

Edward se apoyó contra el portón de un pesebre vacío.

– Ese potro ha engendrado varias yeguas hermosas. Las tengo en una granja de cría, a cierta distancia. ¿Querrías acompañarme mañana para elegir una?

Isabella no comprendió aquella súbita gentileza. Tampoco le gustó.

– Aquí hay caballos castrados que puedo utilizar perfectamente – observó.

Edward guardó silencio por un momento, observándola.

– ¿Tanto me odias? ¿O me tienes miedo?

– ¡No os tengo miedo! – aseguró Isabella con la espalda muy erguida.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo, entonces?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego sonrió. Edward sonrió (una sonrisa de verdad) y Isabella recordó inesperadamente algo que parecía muy lejano: el día de su boda. El le había sonreído así con frecuencia.

– Estaré impaciente – aseguró él, antes de abandonar los establos.

Isabella lo siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué querría aquel hombre de ella? ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacerle un regalo? No se lo preguntó por mucho tiempo, pues tenía demasiado que hacer. Todavía no se había ocupado del estanque de los peces, que necesitaba desesperadamente una limpieza.


	14. JAJAJA¡TUS MUJERES!

El gran salón de la casa solariega danzaba con la luz de las chimeneas. Los favoritos entre los siervos estaban allí, jugando a los naipes, a los dados o al ajedrez, limpiando sus armas o descansando, simplemente. Isabella y Jacob se habían sentado a solas en el extremo opuesto.

– Toca esa canción, Jacob, por favor – rogó ella – Sabes que no sirvo para la música. Te lo dije esta mañana y prometí jugar al ajedrez contigo.

– ¿Quieres que toque una canción tan larga como tus ausencias? – El pulsó dos acordes en el laúd panzón.– Ya está

– bromeó.

– No es culpa mía que te dejes derrotar tan pronto. Usas los peones sólo para atacar y no te proteges del ataque ajeno. Jacob la miró fijamente, boquiabierto. Después se echó a reír.

– ¿Eso es una muestra de sabiduría o un insulto desembozado?

– Jacob – comenzó Isabella –, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Me gustaría que tocaras para mí.

El cuñado le sonrió. La luz del fuego arrancaba destellos a su pelo rojo-dorado; el vestido de lana destacaba su cuerpo tentador. Pero no era su belleza lo que amenazaba enloquecerlo. La belleza existía hasta entre los siervos. No; era la misma nunca había conocido a una mujer que tuviera tanta honestidad, tanta lógica, tanta inteligencia... Si hubiera nacido hombre... El sonrió; si Isabella hubiera nacido hombre, él no habría corrido tanto peligro de enamorarse desesperadamente. Era preciso alejarse de aquella muchacha cuanto antes, aunque su pierna estuviera curada sólo a medias.

Jacob echó un vistazo sobre la cabeza de Isabella y vio que Edward se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta para observar el perfil de su esposa.

– Ven, Edward – llamó –, ven a tocar para tu esposa. La pierna me duele demasiado y no disfruto de estas cosas. He tratado de dar algunas lecciones a Isabella , pero no le aprovechan.

Le chisporrotearon los ojos al mirar a su cuñada, pero ella permanecía quieta, con la vista fija en las manos cruzadas en su regazo.

Edward se adelantó.

– Me alegra saber de algo que mi esposa no haga a la perfección – rió –. ¿Sabes que hoy ha hecho limpiar el estanque de los peces? Dicen que en el fondo apareció un castillo normando.

Pero se interrumpió, porque Isabella se había puesto de pie, diciendo con voz serena:

– Disculpadme, pero estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba y deseo retirarme.

Sin una palabra más, salió del salón.

Edward , perdida la sonrisa, cayó en una silla acolchada. Su hermano lo miraba con simpatía.

– Mañana tengo que regresar a mi propia finca.

Edward no dio señales de haber oído. Jacob hizo una señal a uno de los sirvientes para que lo ayudara a llegar hasta su alcoba. Isabella contempló la alcoba con ojos nuevos. Ya no era sólo de ella. Ahora que su esposo había vuelto a casa, tenía el derecho de compartirla. Compartir la habitación, compartir la cama,compartir el cuerpo. Se desvistió de prisa para meterse entre las sábanas. Algo antes, había despedido a sus doncellas, pues quería estar a solas. Si bien las actividades del día la habían cansado, clavó en el dosel los ojos muy abiertos. Al cabo de un rato oyó pasos ante la puerta.

Contuvo el aliento durante unos instantes, pero los pasos se retiraron, titubeantes. Era un alivio, por supuesto, pero ese alivio no calentaba la cama fría. Edward no tenía por qué desearla, se dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin duda, había pasado la última semana con su amada Tanya . Su pasión estaría completamente agotada. No necesitaba a su esposa.

Pese a sus pensamientos, la fatiga de la larga jornada acabó por hacerla dormir.

Despertó muy temprano, cuando aún estaba oscuro; por las ventanas sólo entraba un leve rastro de luz. Todo el castillo dormía, y ese silencio le resultó placentero. Ya no podría volver a dormir ni tenía deseos de hacerlo. Esas oscuras horas de la mañana eran su momento favorito.

Se vistió con rapidez, con un sencillo vestido de lana azul. Sus zapatillas de suave cuero no hicieron ruido en los peldaños de madera, ni al caminar por entre los hombres que dormían en el gran salón. Afuera la luz era gris, pero no tardó en adaptar los ojos. Junto a la casa solariega había un pequeño jardín amurallado: una de las primeras cosas que Isabella había visto en su nuevo hogar y una de las últimas a las que podría dedicar su atención. Había allí varias hileras de rosales, con gran variedad de color, pero los capullos estaban casi ocultos bajo los tallos, marchitos por el largo descuido.

La fragancia de las flores en el frescor de la mañana era embriagadora. Isabella , sonriente, se inclinó hacia uno de los arbustos. Las otras tareas habían sido necesarias, pero la poda de los rosales era un trabajo por amor.

– Pertenecían a mi madre.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación ante aquella voz tan cercana. No había oído ruido de pasos.

– Por doquiera que iba recogía esquejes de rosales ajenos – continuó Edward mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella para tocar un pimpollo.

El momento y el lugar parecían sobrenaturales. Casi consiguió olvidar que lo odiaba. Volvió a su poda.

– ¿Tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño? – preguntó en voz baja.

– Sí. Demasiado pequeño. Jasper apenas la conoció.

– ¿Y tu padre no volvió a casarse?

– Pasó el resto de su vida llorándola. El poco tiempo que le quedaba; murió tres años después. Por entonces yo tenía dieciséis.

Isabella nunca lo había oído hablar con tanta tristeza. En verdad, pocas veces le había llegado su voz sin tono de furia.

– Eras muy joven para hacerte cargo de las fincas de tu padre.

– Tenía un año menos de los que tienes tú ahora. Y tú pareces saber perfectamente cómo administrar esta propiedad. Mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice entonces o lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Había admiración en su voz, pero también cierto tono ofendido.

– Es que a mí me han preparado para este trabajo – aclaró ella apresuradamente –. A ti se te dio adiestramiento de caballero. Ha de haberte resultado difícil cambiar.

– Me dijeron que a ti se te había preparado para la Iglesia – observó él, sorprendido.

– Sí – confirmó Isabella , mientras pasaba a otro rosal –. Mi madre no quería para mí la vida que ella había llevado. Pasó su infancia en un convento, donde fue muy feliz. Sólo al casarse...

Isabella se interrumpió por no terminar la frase.– No comprendo cómo la vida del convento puede haberte preparado para lo que has hecho aquí. Por el contrario, deberías haber pasado los días rezando.

Ella le sonrió. El cielo ya comenzaba a tomar un tono rosado. A lo lejos se oía el ruido que hacían los sirvientes.

– En su mayoría, los hombres piensan que nada peor puede ocurrirle a una mujer que verse sin la compañía de un hombre. Te aseguro que la vida de una monja dista mucho de ser vacua. Fíjate en el convento de Santa Ana. ¿Quién crees que administra esas tierras?

– Nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntármelo.

– La abadesa. Administra heredades junto a las cuales las del rey son poca cosa. Las tuyas y las mías, juntas, cabrían en un rincón de Santa Ana. El año pasado mi madre me llevó a visitar a la abadesa. Pasé una semana a su lado. Es una mujer muy ocupada, que dirige el trabajo de Jasper de hombres y decide qué hacer con hectáreas enteras – los ojos de Isabella chispearon –. No tiene tiempo para labores femeninas.

Edward dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego se echó a reír.

– Buena estocada. – ¿Qué había dicho Jacob sobre el sentido del humor de Isabella ? – Acepto la corrección.

– Pensé que sabrías más de conventos, puesto que tu hermana es monja.

A la cara de Edward subió un resplandor especial ante la mención de su hermana.

– No imagino a Mary administrando ninguna heredad. Aun de niña era tan dulce y tímida que parecía de otro mundo.

– Por eso le permitiste ingresar en el convento.

– Fue su voluntad; cuando yo heredé las propiedades de mi padre, ella nos dejó. Yo hubiera preferido que ella permaneciera en casa, aun sin casarse, si no lo deseaba; pero ella quería estar cerca de las hermanas.

Edward miró fijamente a su esposa, pensando que ella había estado muy cerca de pasarse la vida en un convento. El solprendió fuego a su pelo rojo-dorado. Al mirarlo así, sin enfado ni odio, lo dejaba sin aliento,

– ¡Oh! – Isabella rompió el hechizo al mirarse el dedo, pinchado por una espina de rosa.

– Déjame ver.

Edward le tomó la mano. Limpió una gota de sangre de la yema del dedo y se la llevó a los labios, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¡Buenos días!

Los dos levantaron la vista hacia la ventana.

– Lamento interrumpir la escena de amor – anunció Jacob desde la casa –, pero parece que mis hombres me han olvidado. Y con esta maldita pierna estoy convertido casi en un prisionero.

Isabella retiró la mano de entre las de Edward y apartó la vista, ruborizada.

– Iré a ayudarlo – dijo Edward , levantándose –. Dice Jacob que se marcha hoy. Tal vez pueda ponerlo en camino. ¿Me acompañarás a elegir tu yegua esta mañana?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no volvió a mirarlo.

– Veo que estás haciendo progresos con tu mujer – dijo Jacob, mientras Edward lo ayudaba bruscamente a bajar la escalera.

– Y habría progresado más si cierta persona no se hubiera puesto a gritar desde la ventana – comentó Edward , amargo. Jacob resopló riendo. Le dolía la pierna y no le gustaba la perspectiva de hacer un largo viaje hasta otra finca, de modo que estaba de malhumor.

– Ni siquiera has pasado la noche con ella.

– ¿Y eso qué te importa? ¿Desde cuándo averiguas donde duermo?

– Desde que conozco a Isabella .

– Mira, Jacob, si te...

– No se te ocurra decirlo. ¿Por qué piensas que me voy con la pierna a medio curar?

Edward sonrió.

– Es encantadora, ¿verdad? Dentro de pocos días la tendré comiendo de mi mano. Entonces verás dónde duermo. Las mujeres son como los halcones: es preciso hacerles pasar hambre hasta que están desesperados por la comida; entonces es fácil domesticarlos.

Jacob se detuvo en medio de la escalera, con un brazo cruzado sobre los hombros de Edward .

– Eres un tonto, hermano. Tal vez el peor de todos los tontos. ¿No sabes que el amo es con frecuencia sirviente de su halcón? ¿Cuántas veces has visto a hombres que llevan a su ave favorita prendida a la muñeca, incluso en la iglesia?

– Estás diciendo sandeces – afirmó Edward –. Y no me gusta que me traten de tonto.

Jacob apretó los dientes, pues Edward había dado una sacudida a su pierna.

– Isabella vale por dos como tú y por cien como esa bruja de hielo a quien crees amar.

Edward se detuvo al pie de la escalera y, con una mirada malévola, se apartó tan de prisa que Jacob tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer.

– ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Tanya ! – advirtió el mayor con voz mortífera.

– ¡Hablaré de ella cuanto se me antoje! Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Te está arruinando la vida y echando por tierra la felicidad de Isabella . Y Tanya no vale un solo cabello de tu esposa.

Edward levantó el puño, pero lo dejó caer.

– Me alegro de que te vayas hoy. No quiero oírte decir una palabra más sobre mis mujeres.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a grandes pasos.

– ¡Tus mujeres! – le gritó Jacob –. Una es dueña de tu alma y la otra te trata con desprecio. ¿Cómo puedes decir que son tuyas?


	15. fobia

Había diez caballos dentro del cercado. Cada uno de ellos era lustroso y fuerte; sus largas patas inspiraban visiones de animales al galope por campos floridos.

– ¿Debo elegir uno, mi señor? – preguntó Isabella , inclinada sobre la cerca.

Levantó la vista hacia Edward , observándolo con suspicacia. Durante toda la mañana él se había mostrado excepcionalmente simpático: primero, en el jardín; ahora, ofreciéndole un regalo. La había ayudado a montar y hasta la tomó del brazo cuando ella, en un gesto muy poco señorial, trepó a la cerca. Isabella podía comprender su irritación y sus expresiones ceñudas, pero esa nueva amabilidad le inspiraba desconfianza.

– El que gustes – respondió Edward , sonriente –. Todos han sido domados y están listos para la brida y la silla. ¿Ves alguno que te guste?

Ella observó los animales.

– No hay uno solo que no me guste. No es fácil escoger. Creo que aquel, el negro.

Edward sonrió ante su elección: era una yegua de paso alto y elegante.

– Es tuya – dijo.

Antes de que él pudiera ayudarla, Isabella echó pie a tierra y cruzó el portón. Pocos minutos después, el palafrenero de Edward tenía a la yegua ensillada y a Isabella sobre ella.

Era estupendo volver a cabalgar. A su derecha se extendía la ruta hacia el castillo; a la izquierda, el denso bosque, coto de caza de los Cullen . Sin pensarlo, Isabella tomó el camino hacia el bosque. Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada entre murallas y apiñada con otras personas. Los grandes robles, lashayas, le parecieron invitantes, las ramas se entrecruzaban arriba, formando un refugio individual. No se volvió a ver si la seguían; se limitó a lanzarse en línea recta hacia la libertad.

Galopaba para probarse y probar a la yegua. Eran tan compatibles como esperaba. El animal disfrutaba tanto con aquella carrera como ella misma.

– Tranquila ahora, bonita mía – susurró cuando estuvieron bien dentro del bosque.

La yegua obedeció, escogiendo el camino entre árboles y matas. La tierra estaba cubierta de helechos y follaje seco acumulado en cientos de años. Era una suave y silenciosa alfombra. Isabella aspiró profundamente el aire limpio y fresco, dejando que su cabalgadura eligiera el rumbo.

Un ruido de agua corriente le llamó la atención, y también a la yegua. Por entre los árboles corría un arroyo profundo y fresco que hacía bailar los reflejos del sol entre las ramas colgantes. Isabella desmontó y condujo a su yegua hasta el agua. Mientras el animal bebía tranquilamente, ella arrancó unos puñados de hierba para frotarle los costados. Habían galopado varios minutos antes de llegar al bosque, y la yegua estaba sudada.

Mientras se dedicaba a esa agradable tarea, disfrutó del día, del agua y de su caballo. El animal irguió las orejas, alerta, y retrocedió con nerviosismo.

– Quieta, muchacha – ordenó Isabella , acariciándole el suave cuello.

La yegua dio otro paso atrás, esa vez con más ímpetu, y relinchó. Isabella giró en redondo, tratando de tomar las riendas, pero no las encontró.

Se acercaba un cerdo salvaje, olfateando el aire. Estaba herido y sus ojillos parecían vidriados por el dolor. Isabella trató nuevamente de tomar las riendas de su caballo, pero el cerdo inició el ataque. La yegua, enloquecida por el miedo, partió al galope. La muchacha se recogió las faldas y echó a correr,

pero el cerdo era más veloz que ella. Mientras corría saltó hacia una rama baja y trató de izarse. Fortalecida por toda una vida de trabajo y ejercicio, balanceó las piernas hasta alcanzar otra rama, en el momento en que el cerdo salvaje llegaba hasta ella. No fue fácil mantenerse en el árbol, a causa del ataque repetido del animal, que sacudía el tronco.

Por fin, Isabella pudo erguirse en la rama más baja, asida a otra que pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que estaba a mucha distancia del suelo. Clavó la vista en el cerdo, con ciego terror; sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos por la fuerza con que se aferraba de la rama alta.

– Tenemos que diseminarnos – ordenó Edward aCharlie Dwyer , su segundo –. Somos demasiado pocos para dividimos en parejas, y ella no puede estar muy lejos.

Edward trataba de mantener la voz en calma. Estaba furioso con su esposa por alejarse al galope, a lomos de un animal desconocido, en un bosque que le era extraño. El la había seguido con la vista, esperando que la muchacha regresara al llegar a las lindes del bosque. Tardó un momento en comprender que Isabella iba a internarse en él.

Y ahora no podía encontrarla. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido, tragada por los árboles.

– Charlie , tú irás hacia el norte, rodeando los árboles. Tú, Odo, por el sur. Yo buscaré en el centro.

En el interior del bosque todo era silencio. Edward escuchó con atención, tratando de percibir alguna señal de su mujer. Había pasado allí gran parte de su vida y conocía el bosque centímetro a centímetro. Sabía que la yegua se encaminaría, casi con seguridad, al arroyo que corría por el centro. Llamó varias veces a Isabella , pero no hubo respuesta.

De pronto, su potro irguió las orejas.

– ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? – preguntó Edward , alertado.

El caballo dio un paso atrás, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Estaba adiestrado para la cacería. Edward reconoció la señal.

– Ahora no – dijo –. Más tarde buscaremos la presa.

El caballo parecía no comprender, pero tironeó de las riendas. Edward frunció el ceño, pero le dio riendas. En ese momento, oyó el ruido del cerdo que atacaba la base del árbol. Un instante después lo vio. Iba a conducir a su cabalgadura dando un rodeo, pero su vista distinguió algo azul en el árbol.

– ¡Por Dios! – susurró al caer en la cuenta de que Isabella estaba inmovilizada en el árbol –. ¡Isabella ! – No obtuvo respuesta.– En un momento estarás a salvo.

El caballo bajó la cabeza, preparándose para el ataque, mientras Edward desenvainaba la espada que llevaba al costado de la silla. El potro, bien adiestrado, corrió hasta pasar muy cerca del cerdo. Edward se inclinó desde la silla, sujetándose con sus fuertes muslos, y clavó el arma en la columna del animal. El cerdo dio un chillido y pataleó antes de morir.

Edward saltó apresuradamente de la montura para recuperar el arma. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Isabella , el puro terror de su cara lo dejó atónito.

– Ya no hay peligro, Isabella . El cerdo ha muerto. Ya no puede hacerte daño.

Tal terror parecía estar fuera de proporción con el peligro, puesto que la muchacha estaba relativamente a salvo en la copa del árbol. Ella se mantuvo muda, con la vista clavada en tierra y el cuerpo rígido como una lanza de hierro.

– ¡Isabella ! – exclamó él con aspereza –. ¿Estás herida?

Aun entonces, ella no respondió ni dio señales de verlo. Edward le alargó los brazos, apuntando;

– Bastará con un pequeño salto. Suelta la rama de arriba y yo te recibiré.

La muchacha seguía sin moverse.

Edward echó un vistazo desconcertado al cerdo muerto y volvió a observar la cara espantada de su mujer. La asustaba algo que no era el cerdo.

– Isabella ... – habló en voz baja, poniéndose en la línea de aquella mirada vacua –. ¿Es la altura lo que te da miedo?

No podía estar seguro, pero tuvo la impresión de que ella movía la cabeza en un levísimo gesto de asentimiento. Edward se balanceó desde la rama baja para instalarse fácilmente a su lado. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, sin que ella diera señales de verlo.

– Escúchame, mujer – dijo él en voz baja y serena – voy a tomarte de las manos para bajarte a tierra. Tienes que confiar en mí. No tengas miedo.

Fue preciso soltarle las manos; ella se aferró a sus muñecas, presa del pánico. Edward buscó apoyo en una rama y la bajó al suelo. En cuanto los pies de la muchacha hubieron tocado tierra, él bajó de un salto y la tomó en sus brazos. Isabella se aferró a él con desesperación, temblando.

– Bueno, bueno – susurró él, acariciándole la cabeza –, ahora estás a salvo.

Pero ella no dejaba de temblar, y Edward sintió que le cedían las rodillas. La alzó en brazos para llevarla hasta un tronco de árbol; allí se sentó, la colocó en el regazo, como si fuera una criatura. Aunque tenía poca experiencia con las mujeres, exceptuando la amorosa, y ninguna con niños, era obvio que el miedo de Isabella era extraordinario.

La estrechó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como pudo sin sofocarla. Le apartó el pelo de la mejilla sudorosa y acalorada, la meció. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que alguien podía aterrorizarse tanto por estar a un par de metros del suelo, se habría reído. Pero ahora no le parecía nada divertido. El miedo de Isabella era muy real y lo apenaba que ella pudiera sufrir tanto. El corazón le palpitaba como si fuera un pájaro. Edward comprendió que tenía que inspirarle una sensación de seguridad. Entonces comenzó a cantar en voz baja, sin prestar mucha atención a la letra, con voz densa y sedante. Cantó una canción de amor que hablaba de un hombre que, al retornar de las Cruzadas, encontraba a su gran amor esperándolo.

Poco a poco sintió que Isabella se relajaba contra él; los horribles temblores iban cediendo y sus manos dejaban de aferrarlo. Aun entonces, Edward no la soltó. Sin dejar de tararear la melodía, sonrió y le besó la sien. La respiración de la muchacha se fue normalizando hasta que ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro. Trató de apartarse, pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Esa necesidad que ella tenía de su protección lo tranquilizaba de un modo extraño, aunque hubiera dicho que no le gustaban las mujeres dependientes.

– Dirás que soy una tonta – murmuró ella. El no respondió.

– No me gustan las alturas – continuó Isabella . El sonrió, estrechándola.

– Ya me he dado cuenta – rió –, aunque "no me gustan" es poco decir. ¿Por qué te inspiran tanto miedo los lugares altos? Ahora reía, feliz de verla repuesta. Le sorprendió que ella se pusiera rígida.

– ¿Qué he dicho? No te enfades.

– No me enfado – aseguró ella con tristeza, relajándose a gusto en sus brazos –. Pero no me gusta pensar en mi padre. Eso es todo.

Edward la obligó a apoyar otra vez la cabeza en su hombro.

– Cuéntame – pidió con seriedad.

Isabella guardó silencio por un momento. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz tan baja que apenas fue posible escucharla.

– En realidad, es poco lo que recuerdo. Sólo perdura el miedo. Mis doncellas me lo contaron varios años después. Cuando tenía tres años, algo perturbó mi sueño. Salí de mi cuarto para ir al gran salón, lleno de luces y música. Allí estaba mi padre, con sus amigos; todos bastante voz era fría, como si estuviera contando una anécdota ajena.

– Al verme, mi padre pareció idear una gran broma. Pidió una escalera y subió por ella, conmigo bajo el brazo, para sentarme en un alto antepecho de ventana, a buena altura. Tal como te he dicho, de esto no recuerdo nada. Mi padre y sus amigos se quedaron dormidos; por la mañana mis doncellas tuvieron que buscarme. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me encontraran, aunque debí de oírles llamar.

Al parecer estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar.

Edward le acarició la cabellera y volvió a mecerla. Le revolvía el estómago pensar que un hombre pudiera poner a una criatura de tres años a seis metros por encima del suelo para dejarla allí toda la noche. La aferró por los hombros y la apartó de si.

– Pero ahora estás a salvo. Ya ves que el suelo está muy cerca. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante.

– Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Gracias.

Aquel agradecimiento no fue grato para Edward . Le entristecía pensar que la muchacha hubiera sido tan maltratada en su corta vida, puesto que el consuelo de su esposo le parecía un don del cielo.

– No has visto mis bosques. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un rato aquí?

– Pero hay trabajo que...

– Eres un demonio para el trabajo. ¿Nunca te diviertes?

– No estoy segura de saber cómo hacerlo – respondió ella con franqueza.

– Bueno, hoy aprenderás. Hoy será un día para recoger flores silvestres y ver cómo se aparean los pájaros.

La miró agitando las cejas y Isabella emitió una risita muy poco habitual en ella. Edward quedó encantado. Los ojos de la muchacha eran cálidos; sus labios, dulcemente curvos; su belleza resultaba embriagadora.– Ven, pues – le dijo, poniéndola de pie –. Aquí cerca hay una ladera cubierta de flores, donde viven algunos pájaros extraordinarios.

Cuando los pies de Isabella tocaron el suelo, el tobillo izquierdo no la sostuvo. Ella se apoyó en el brazo de Edward .

– Te has hecho daño – observó él, arrodillándose para revisarle el tobillo. Notó que la muchacha se mordía los labios –. Lo sumergiremos en agua fría del arroyo para que no se hinche.

Y la alzó en brazos.

– Si me ayudas, puedo caminar.

– ¿Y perder mi condición de caballero? Como sabes, se nos enseñan las normas del amor cortesano, que son muy severas en cuanto a las bellas damas en apuros. Es preciso llevarlas en brazos cuando quiera que sea posible.

– ¿Soy sólo un medio de acrecentar tu condición de caballero?

– preguntó Isabella , muy seria.

– Desde luego, puesto que eres una carga muy pesada. Debes de pesar tanto como mi caballo.

– ¡No es así! – protestó ella con vehemencia. Entonces vio que le chispeaban los ojos –. ¡Estás bromeando!

– ¿No te he dicho que este día sería para la diversión?

Ella sonrió, apoyándose contra su hombro. Resultaba agradable que la estrechara así.

Edward la depositó en el borde del arroyo y le quitó cuidadosamente el zapato.

– Es preciso sacar la media – exigió.

Observó con placer los movimientos de la muchacha, que recogía sus largas faldas para descubrir la parte alta de la media, atada por encima de la rodilla con una liga.

– Si necesitas ayuda... – se ofreció, lascivo, mientras ella enrollaba hacia abajo la prenda de seda.

Isabella se dejó lavar el pie con agua fría. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la tocaba con tanta suavidad? No podía ser el mismo que la había abofeteado, el que se había pavoneado ante ella con su amante, el que la había violado en la noche nupcial.

– No parece estar muy mal – observó él, mirándola.

– No, en efecto – confirmó Isabella en voz baja.

Una súbita brisa le cruzó un mechón de pelo contra los ojos. Edward se lo apartó con suavidad.

– ¿Te gustaría que hiciera una gran fogata para asar ese detestable cerdo?

Ella le sonrió.

– Me gustaría.

El volvió a alzarla y la arrojó en el aire, juguetón. Isabella se aferró a su cuello, asustada.

– Tal vez llegue a gustarme este miedo tuyo – rió el marido, estrechándola contra sí.

La llevó a la otra orilla del arroyo y hasta una colina cubierta de flores silvestres. Allí encendió una fogata bajo un saliente rocoso. A los pocos minutos volvió con un trozo del cerdo salvaje, ya aderezado, y lo puso a asar. No permitió que Isabella prestara ayuda alguna. Mientras la carne se asaba, volvió a alejarse para volver minutos después con el tabardo recogido a la altura de las caderas, como si trajera algo.

– Cierra los ojos – dijo.

Y dejó caer sobre ella una lluvia de flores.

– Como no puedes ir hacia ellas, ellas vienen a ti.

Isabella levantó la vista; tenía el regazo cubierto por un torbellino de capullos perfumados.

– Gracias, mi señor – dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

El tomó asiento a su lado, con una mano tras la espalda para inclinarse hacia ella.

– Tengo otro regalo para ti – le dijo, ofreciéndole tres frágiles aguileñas.

Cuando la muchacha alargó la mano para tomarlas, él las apartó. Isabella lo miró sorprendida.– No son gratuitas.

Bromeaba otra vez, pero la expresión de la muchacha demostró que ella no se había dado cuenta. Edward sintió una punzada de remordimientos por haberla herido tanto. De pronto se preguntó si era acaso mejor que su suegro. Le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla. – El precio que hay que pagar es poco – agregó con suavidad –. Me gustaría oír que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Los ojos de Isabella se despejaron y recobraron la calidez.

– Edward – pronunció en voz baja, mientras él le entregaba las flores –. Gracias, mi... Edward , por las flores.

El suspiró perezosamente y se reclinó en la hierba, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

– ¡Mi Edward ! – repitió –. ¡Qué bien suena!

Se enroscó ociosamente un rizo de la muchacha en la palma de la mano. Ella, dándole la espalda, recogía las flores esparcidas para formar un ramo. "Siempre ordenada", pensó el mozo.

De pronto se le ocurrió que llevaba años sin pasar un día apacible en sus propias tierras. La responsabilidad del castillo lo asediaba siempre, pero en pocos días su esposa había ordenado las cosas de modo tal que él podía tenderse en el césped, sin pensar en nada, para observar el vuelo de las abejas y la textura sedosa de una cabellera femenina.

– ¿Te enfadaste de verdad por lo de Simón? – preguntó ella. Edward apenas podía recordar quién era Simón.

– No – sonrió –, pero no me gustó que una mujer lograra lo que yo no podía lograr. Y no estoy seguro de que ese nuevo cebo sea mejor.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo de frente.

– ¿Sí que lo es! Simón estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Estoy segura de que los halcones atraparán más presas ahora que...

– se interrumpió al verlo reír –. Eres un hombre vanidoso.

– ¿Yo? Soy el menos vanidoso de los hombres.

– ¿No acabas de decir que te enfadaste porque una mujer hizo lo que tú no podías?

– Ah... – Edward volvió a relajarse en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados.– No es lo mismo. A todo hombre le sorprende que una mujer haga algo, aparte de coser y criar niños.

– Oh, tú! – Isabella , disgustada, arrancó un puñado de hierba con su correspondiente terrón y se lo arrojó a la cara. El abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Luego se quitó la tierra de la boca, entornando los ojos.

– Pagarás por esto – dijo, acercándose sigilosamente.

Isabella retrocedió, temerosa del dolor que le causaría, y empezó a levantarse. El la aferró por el tobillo desnudo y se lo sujetó con fuerza.

– No... – protestó la muchacha.

Y Edward se arrojó contra ella... para hacerle cosquillas. Isabella sorprendida, estalló en risitas. Recogió las rodillas contra el pecho para protegerse, pero él era inmisericorde.

– ¿Te retractas?

– No – jadeó ella –. Eres vanidoso, mil veces más vanidoso que cualquier mujer.

Su marido le deslizó los dedos por las costillas hasta hacerla patalear.

– Basta, por favor – exclamó la muchacha –. ¡No aguanto más! Las manos de Edward se aquietaron.

– ¿Te das por vencida?

– No. – Pero se apresuró a agregar: – Aunque tal vez no seas tan vanidoso como yo pensaba.

– Esa no es manera de pedir disculpas.

– Me las han arrancado bajo tortura.

Edward le sonrió. El sol poniente convertía en oro su piel; la cabellera diseminada era como un fiero crepúsculo.

– ¿Quién eres, esposa mía? – susurró él, devorándola con la vista -. Ríes y me embrujas al momento con la risa –. Me maldices y me embrujas al momento siguiente. Me desafías

hasta darme ganas de quitarte la vida, me deslumbras con tu encanto. Nunca he conocido otra como tú. Aún no te he visto enhebrar una aguja, pero sí sumergida hasta las rodillas en la mugre del estanque. Montas tan bien como cualquier hombre, pero te encuentro subida a un árbol y temblando como una criatura de puro miedo. ¿Alguna vez eres la misma persona dos segundos seguidos?

– Soy Isabella , nadie más. Tampoco sé cómo ser otra persona. El le acarició la sien. Después se inclinó para besarla apenas en los labios, dulces y calientes por el sol. Acababa de probarla cuando el cielo se abrió en un trueno enorme y empezó a derramar sobre ellos un verdadero torrente de agua.

Edward barbotó una palabra muy sucia, que Isabella nunca había escuchado.

– ¡Al saliente rocoso! – ordenó.

Y entonces se acordó del tobillo herido. La alzó para correr con ella hasta el refugio, donde el fuego chisporroteaba por la grasa caída. Aquel repentino aguacero no mejoró en absoluto el humor de Edward , que volvió al fuego, furioso. Un lado de la carne estaba negro; el otro, crudo. Ninguno de los dos había recordado darle la vuelta.

– ¡Qué mala cocinera eres! – exclamó, fastidiado por que aquel momento perfecto hubiera quedado destruido.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

– Soy mejor costurera que cocinera.

El le clavóla mirada. Luego se echó a reír.

– Buena réplica. – Estudióla lluvia.– Debo atender a mi potro. No puedo dejarlo bajo esta lluvia con la silla puesta.

Isabella , siempre alerta al bienestar de los animales, giró hacia él.

– ¿Has dejado sin atención a tu pobre caballo durante tanto tiempo?

A él no le gustó aquel tono autoritario.

– ¿Y dónde está tu yegua, dime? ¿Tan poco te importa que no te interesa saber qué ha sido de ella?

– Yo... – Isabella , concentrada en Edward , ni siquiera había pensado en el animal.

– Atiende tus deberes antes de darme tantas órdenes.

– Yo no te he dado ninguna orden.

– Dime, entonces, ¿qué era eso?

Isabella le volvió la espalda.

– Ve, ve, que tu caballo espera bajo la lluvia.

Edward iba a replicar, pero cambió de idea y se alejó. Isabella se frotó el tobillo, regañándose por enfadar a su marido a cada instante. De pronto interrumpió sus reproches. Qué importaba enfadarlo o no? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? Era un hombre vil, sin honor; un día de amabilidad no alteraría su odio. ¿O sí?

– Mi señor.

La voz se oyó desde muy lejos,

– Lord Edward , lady Isabella – las voces se iban acercando. Edward juró por lo bajo, ajustando la cincha que acababa de aflojar. Se había olvidado de sus hombres por completo. ¿Qué hechizos arrojaba ella, para hacerle olvidar su caballo y, peor aún, a sus hombres, que los buscaban con tanta diligencia? Venían bajo la lluvia, mojados, con frío y con hambre, sin duda. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado estar con Isabella , tal vez para pasar la noche con ella, primero debía pensar en su gente.

Llevó a su caballo al paso a través del arroyo y colina arriba. Para entonces, ellos ya habían visto el fuego.

– ¿No estáis herido, mi señor? – preguntóCharlie Dwyer cuando se encontraron. El agua le chorreaba por la nariz.

– No – replicó Edward con sequedad, sin mirar a su esposa, recostada contra la roca salediza –. Nos atrapó la tormenta y Isabella se torció un tobillo – comenzó a explicar.

Pero se interrumpió al ver que Charlie miraba el cielo. Un chaparrón de primavera no podía tomarse por tormenta.

Además, Edward y su esposa podrían haber montado el mismo caballo.

Charlie era hombre ya mayor, caballero del padre de Edward , y tenía experiencia con mozos.

– Comprendo, mi señor. Hemos traído la yegua de la señora.

– ¡Maldición, maldición! – murmuró Edward .

Ahora había mentido a sus hombres. Se acercó a la yegua y ajustó la cincha con salvajismo.

Isabella , pese al dolor del tobillo herido, renqueó precipitadamente.

– No seas tan rudo con mi yegua – dijo, posesiva. El se volvió.

– Y tú, ¡no seas tan ruda conmigo, Isabella !

La muchacha miraba en silencio por entre los postigos entornados, contemplando la noche estrellada. Vestía una bata de damasco de color añil, forrada de seda celeste y bordeada de armiño blanco. La lluvia había pasado y el aire nocturno era fresco. Se apartó de la ventana, renuente, para volverse hacia la cama vacía. Sabía cuál era su problema, aunque se negara a admitirlo. ¿Qué clase de mujer era, que se moría por las caricias de un hombre al que despreciaba? Cerró los ojos; casi podía sentir las manos y los labios de ese hombre en el cuerpo. ¿Acaso no tenía orgullo? Se quitó la bata para deslizarse en la cama helada, desnuda.

El corazón se le detuvo por un instante al oír pasos pesados frente a su puerta. Aguardó, sin aliento, pero los pasos retrocedieron por el pasillo. Entonces descargó el puño contra la almohada de plumas. Pasó largo rato antes de que pudiera dormir.

Edward estuvo varios minutos junto a su puerta antes de volver al cuarto que había ocupado. Se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando, de dónde le había surgido esa nueva timidez con las mujeres. Isabella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo; se le notaba en los ojos. Ese día, por primera vez en varias semanas, le había sonreído y hasta lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. ¿Podía arriesgarse a perder esas pequeñas ventajas entrando en su alcoba por la fuerza, para provocar nuevos odios?

¿Y qué importaba violarla otra vez o no? ¿Acaso no había disfrutado de aquella primera noche? Se desvistió de prisa para deslizarse en la cama vacía. No quería volver a violarla. No; quería que ella le sonriera, lo llamara por su nombre y le alargara los brazos. De su mente había desapa-recido toda idea de triunfo. Se durmió recordando cómo a había tenido aferrada a él en su momento de miedo


	16. ¿FELIZ?

Después de una noche de sueño intranquilo, Edward se despertó muy temprano. En el castillo había ya algún movimiento, pero los ruidos eran aún sordos. Su primer pensamiento fue para Isabella . Quería verla. ¿Sería cierto que el día anterior le había sonreído?

Se vistió apresuradamente con una camisa de lino y un chaleco de lana rústica, asegurado con un ancho cinturón de cuero. Se cubrió las piernas musculosas con medias de hilo y las ató a los calzones que usaba como taparrabo. Después bajó apresuradamente al jardín para cortar una fragante rosa roja, con los pétalos besados por perladas gotas de rocío.

La puerta de Isabella estaba cerrada. Edward la abrió en silencio. Ella dormía, con una mano enredada en la cabellera, que le cubría los hombros desnudos, y la almohada a un lado. El joven dejó la rosa en la almohada y apartó suavemente un rizo de su mejilla.

Isabella abrió los ojos con lentitud. Le parecía parte de sus sueños ver a Edward tan cerca. Le tocó la cara con suavidad,apoyando el pulgar en su mentón para tocar la barba crecida. Lo veía más joven que de costumbre; las arrugas de preocupación y de responsabilidad habían desaparecido de sus ojos.

– Pensé que no eras real – susurró, observándole los ojos, que se ablandaban.

El movió apenas la cabeza y le mordió la punta de un dedo.

– Soy muy real. Eres tú quien parece un sueño.

Ella le sonrió con malignidad.

– Al menos, nuestros sueños nos complacen mucho, ¿verdad? Edward , riendo, la abrazó con brusquedad y le frotó una mejilla contra la tierna piel del cuello, deleitándose con los chillidos de protesta de la muchacha, a quien la barba incipiente amenazaba desollar.

– Isabella , dulce Isabella – susurró, mordisqueándole un lóbulo – siempre eres un misterio. No sé si te gusto o no.

– ¿Te importaría mucho no gustarme. El se apartó y le tocó la sien.

– Sí, creo que me importaría.

– ¡Mi señora!

Ambos levantaron la vista. Jessica había irrumpido en la habitación.

– Mil perdones, mi señora – suplicó la muchacha, riendo entre dientes –. Ignoraba que estuvierais tan ocupada. Pero se hace tarde y muchos os reclaman.

– Diles que esperen – repuso Edward , acalorado, abrazando con fuerza a Isabella , que trataba de apartarlo.

– ¡No! – exclamó la joven –. ¿Quién me busca, Jessica ?

– El sacerdote pregunta si piensan vuestras mercedes iniciar el día sin misa. El segundo de lord Edward ,Charlie Dwyer , dice que han llegado algunos caballos de Chestershire. Y tres mercaderes de tela desean que se inspeccione su mercancía.

Edward se puso tieso y soltó a su esposa.– Di al sacerdote que allí estaremos. En cuanto a los caballos, los veré después de misa. Di también a los mercaderes...

Se interrumpió disgustado, preguntándose: "¿Soy el amo de esta casa o no?"

– ¿Y bien? – espetó a la flaca doncella –. Ya se te ha dicho qué debes hacer. Vete.

Jessica apretó la puerta a su espalda.

– Debo ayudar a mi señora a vestirse.

Edward comenzaba a sonreír.

– Lo haré yo. Tal vez eso aporte algún placer a este día, además de obligaciones.

Jessica sonrió burlonamente antes de deslizarse al corredor para cerrar la puerta.

– Y ahora, señora mía – agregó el mozo, volviéndose hacia su mujer –, estoy a vuestras órdenes.

Los ojos de Isabella chisporroteaban.

– ¿Aunque mis órdenes se refieran a tus caballos?

El gruñó, fingiéndose atormentado.

– Fue una riña tonta, ¿verdad? Yo estaba más enfadado con la lluvia que contigo.

– ¿Y por qué te enfadó la lluvia? – lo provocó ella, burlona. Edward volvió a inclinarse hacia ella.

– Me impidió practicar un ejercicio que deseaba mucho. Isabella le apoyó una mano en el pecho; su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

– No olvides que el sacerdote nos está esperando.

Entonces él se apartó.

– Bien, levántate, que te ayudaré a vestirte. Si no puedo degustarte, al menos miraré a voluntad.

Isabella le clavó la mirada por un momento. Hacía casi dos semanas que no hacían el amor. Tal vez él la había abandonado, apenas casados, para irse con su amante. Pero Isabella comprendió que en aquel momento era suyo y decidió aprovechar a fondo esa posesión. Muchos le decían que erahermosa, sin que ella diera importancia a los halagos. Sabía que su cuerpo curvilíneo se diferenciaba mucho de la flacura de Tanya Denali . Pero en otros momentos Edward había deseado aquel cuerpo. Se preguntó si podría hacer que sus ojos se oscurecieran otra vez.

Apartó poco a poco un borde del cubrecama y sacó un pie descalzo; después recogió el cobertor hasta la mitad del muslo y flexionó los pies.

– Creo que mi tobillo está bastante repuesto, ¿no te parece? Le sonreía con inocencia, pero él no la estaba mirando a la cara. Con mucha lentitud, Isabella descubrió su cadera firme y redonda. Después, el ombligo, en medio del vientre plano. Se levantó sin ninguna prisa y quedó de pie ante él, a la luz de la mañana.

Edward la miraba con fijeza. Llevaba semanas sin verla desnuda. Apreció sus piernas largas y esbeltas, sus caderas redondas, la cintura estrecha y los pechos llenos, de puntas rosadas.

– ¡Al diablo con el cura! – murmuró, alargando la mano para tocarle la curva de la cadera.

– No blasfemes, mi señor – advirtió Isabella , muy seria.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

– Siempre me asombra que quisieras ocultar todo eso bajo el hábito de monja – suspiró con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla; le dolían las palmas por el deseo de tocarla –. Sé buena y busca tu ropa. No soporto más esta dulce tortura. Podría violarte ante los mismos ojos del cura.

Isabella se volvió hacia su arcón, disimulando una sonrisa. Se preguntaba si eso podía llamarse violación. Se vistió sin prisa, disfrutando de aquella mirada fija en su persona, del silencio tenso. Se puso una fina camisa de algodón, bardada con diminutos unicornios azules; apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. Después, las enaguas haciendo juego. A continuación apoyó un pie en el borde del banco donde Edward permanecía, duro comouna piedra, y deslizó con cuidado las medias de seda por la pierna, para sujetarlas en su sitio por medio de las ligas. Cruzó un brazo por delante de él para tomar un vestido de rica cachemira parda de Venecia, que tenía leones de plata bordados en la pechera y alrededor del bajo. A Edward le temblaban las manos al abotonarle la parte trasera. Completó su atuendo con un cinturón de filigrana de plata. Al parecer, no era capaz de manejar sola su simple hebilla.

– Lista – dijo, después de luchar largo rato con las dificultosas prendas.

Edward soltó el aliento que contenía desde rato antes.

– Serías muy buena doncella – rió la muchacha, girando en un mar de pardo y plateado.

– No – replicó él con franqueza – : moriría en menos de una semana. Ahora baja conmigo y no me provoques más.

– Sí, mi señor – respondió ella, obediente.

Pero le chispeaban los ojos.

Dentro del baluarte interior había un campo largo, cubierto de una gruesa capa de arena. Allí se adiestraban los Cullen y sus vasallos principales. De una especie de patíbulo pendía un monigote de paja contra el que los hombres lanzaban sus estocadas al pasar a lomos de caballo. También servía de blanco un anillo sujeto entre dos postes. Otro hombre estaba atacando un poste de diez centímetros de grosor, profundamente clavado en tierra, la espada sujeta con ambas manos.

Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en un banco, al costado de ese campo de adiestramiento, y se quitó el yelmo para deslizar una mano por el pelo sudoroso. Tenía los ojos convertidos en pozos oscuros, las mejillas flacas y los hombros doloridos por el cansancio. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la mañana en que ayudara a Isabella a vestirse. Desde entonces había dormido muy poco y comido aún menos; por eso tenía los sentidos muy ó la cabeza contra el muro de piedra, pensando que ya no podía pasar otra desgracia. Se habían incendiado varias cabañas de sus siervos, tras lo cual el viento había llevado las chispas hasta la granja lechera. El y sus hombres tuvieron que combatir el incendio durante dos días, durmiendo en el suelo, allí donde caían. Una noche se vio obligado a permanecer en vela en los establos, donde una yegua estaba dando a luz un potrillo mal colocado. Isabella lo acompañó durante toda la noche para sostener la cabeza del animal, entregarle paños y alcanzarle ungüentos antes de que él mismo los pidiera. Edward nunca se haba sentido tan próximo a alguien como en esos momentos. Al amanecer, triunfantes, ambos se incorporaron a la par, contemplando al potrillito que daba sus primeros pasos temblorosos.

Sin embargo, pese a toda esa proximidad espiritual, sus cuerpos estaban tan alejados como siempre. Edward tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento enloquecería de tanto desearla.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor de los ojos, vio que Isabella cruzaba el patio hacia él. ¿O era pura imaginación suya? Ella parecía estar en todas partes, aun cuando estaba ausente.

– Te he traído una bebida fresca – dijo, ofreciéndole un jarrito.

El la miró con atención. Isabella dejó el jarrito en el banco.

– ¿Te sientes mal, Edward ? – preguntó, aplicando una mano reconfortante a la frente del mozo.

El la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. Le buscó los labios con apetito, obligándola a entreabrirlos. No se le ocurrió que la muchacha pudiera resistirse; ya nada le importaba.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y respondió al beso con ansias iguales. A ninguno de los dos le importó que medio castillo los estuviera mirando: no existía nadie sino le deslizó los labios hasta el cuello, pero sin suavidad; actuaba como si pudiera devorarla.

– ¡Mi señor! – exclamó alguien, impaciente.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y se encontró con un jovencito que esperaba con un papel enrollado en la mano. De pronto, recordó quién era y dónde estaba.

– Edward , te traen un mensaje.

El no apartó los labios de su cuello. Isabella tuvo que concentrarse con trabajo para no olvidar al mensajero.

– Señor – dijo el muchachito –, se trata de un recado urgente. Era muy joven, aún lampiño; esos besos le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

– ¡A ver! – Edward arrebató el pergamino al niño – Ahora vete y no vuelvas a molestarme.

Y arrojó el papel al suelo, para volverse una vez más hacia los labios de su esposa. Pero Isabella había cobrado aguda conciencia de que estaban en un sitio muy público.

– Edward – reprochó con severidad, pugnando por abandonar su regazo –, tienes que leer eso.

El levantó la vista para mirarla, jadeante.

– Léelo tú – pidió, en tanto cogía la jarrita de refresco que Isabella le había llevado, con la esperanza de que le enfriara la sangre. La joven desenrolló el papel con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de preocupación. Al leer fue perdiendo el color. De inmediato, Edward cobró interés.

– ¿Son malas noticias?

Cuando ella alzó la vista volvió a dejarlo sin aliento, pues una vez más había aparecido en sus ojos aquella frialdad. Sus pupilas cálidas y apasionadas le arrojaban dagas de odio.

– ¡Soy triplemente idiota! – exclamó con los dientes apretados, en tanto le arrojaba el pergamino a la cara. Giró sobre sus talones y marchó a grandes zancadas hacia la casa solariega.

 _Queridísimo:Te envío esto en secreto para poder hablarte libremente de mi amor. Mañana me casaré con Aro Vulturi . Ora por mí; piensa en mí como yo te tendré en mis pensamientos._

 _No olvides nunca que mi vida es tuya. Sin tu amor no soy nada. Cuento los instantes hasta que vuelva a ser tuya._

 _Con amor Tanya_

– ¿Algún problema, señor? – preguntóCharlie Dwyer . Edward dejó la misiva.

– El peor de cuantos he tenido. Dime, Charlie , tú que ya eres maduro, ¿sabes acaso algo de mujeres?Charlie rió entre dientes.

– No hay hombre que sepa de eso, señor.

– ¿Es posible dar tu amor a una mujer, pero desear a otra casi hasta volverse loco?

Charlie movió negativamente la cabeza. Su amo, en tanto, seguía con la mirada la silueta de su esposa, que se alejaba.

– El hombre de quien hablamos, ¿desea también a la mujer que ama?

– ¡Desde luego! – respondió Edward –. Pero tal vez no... no de la misma manera.

– Ah, comprendo. Un amor sagrado, como el que se brinda a la Virgen. Soy hombre sencillo. Si de mí se tratara me quedaría con el amor profano. Creo que, si la mujer fuera deleitosa en la cama, el amor acabaría por venir.

Edward apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos.

– Las mujeres fueron creadas para tentación de los hombres. Son hechura del demonio.

Charlie sonrió.

– Creo que, si nos encontráramos con el viejo maligno, bien podríamos agradecerle esa parte de su obra.

Para Edward , los tres días siguientes fueron un infierno. Isabella se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y ni siquiera lo miraba. Seacercaba a él lo menos que le era posible. Y cuanta más altanería demostraba, más furioso se ponía él.

Una noche, en el momento en que ella iba a abandonar una habitación por haber entrado él, le ordenó:

– ¡Quédate!

– Por supuesto, mi señor – replicó Isabella con una reverencia. Mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos bajos.

En cierta oportunidad Edward creyó verle los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Eso no podía ser, desde luego. ¿Qué motivos tenía esta mujer para llorar?

El castigado era él, no ella. Había dado muestras de que deseaba ser bondadoso, pero ella prefería despreciarlo. Bien, si eso se le había pasado en una ocasión, volvería a pasársele.

Pero transcurrieron los días sin que la muchacha dejara de mostrarse fría. Edward la oía reír, pero en cuanto él se presentaba, toda sonrisa moría en la cara de la muchacha. Sentía ganas de abofetearla, de obligarla a responderle; hasta el enfado era mejor que esa manera de mirar, como si él no estuviera. Pero no podía hacerle daño. Quería abrazarla y hasta pedirle disculpas. ¿Disculpas por qué? Pasaba los días galopando y adiestrándose exageradamente, pero por las noches no podía dormir. Se descubrió buscando excusas para acercarse a Isabella , sólo por ver si podía tocarla.

Ella había llorado casi hasta enfermar. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar tan pronto que él era un hombre vil? Sin embargo, pese a toda la angustia causada por la carta, le era preciso contenerse para no correr a sus brazos. Odiaba a Edward , pero su cuerpo se lo pedía en cada momento de cada día.

– Mi señora – dijo Jessica en voz baja. Muchos de los sirvientes habían aprendido a andar en puntillas cerca de los amos, en esos días –, lord Edward pide que os reunáis con él en el salón grande.

– ¡No iré! – replicó Isabella sin vacilar.

– Ha dicho que es urgente. Se trata de algo relacionado con vuestros padres, señora.

– ¿Mi madre? – exclamó ella, inmediatamente preocupada.

– No lo sé. El sól dijo que tiene que hablar con vos de inmediato.

En cuanto Isabella vio a su esposo comprendió que había algún problema muy grave. Sus ojos parecían carbones negros. Sus labios estaban tan apretados que se habían reducido a un tajo en la cara. De inmediato descargó su ira contra ella.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido prometida a otro antes que a mí?

Isabella quedó desconcertada.

– Os dije que había sido prometida a la Iglesia.

– Sabes que no me refiero a la Iglesia. ¿Qué hay de ese hombre con el que coqueteabas y reías durante el torneo? Debí haberme dado cuenta.

Isabella sintió que la sangre le palpitaba en las venas.

– ¿De qué debíais daros cuenta? ¿De que cualquier hombre hubiera sido mejor esposo que vos?

Edward dio un paso adelante en actitud amenazadora, pero Isabella no retrocedió.

– Walter Demari ha presentado una reclamación sobre ti y sobre tus tierras. Para apoyarla ha dado muerte a tu padre y tiene a tu madre cautiva.

Isabella olvidó inmediatamente todo su enfado. Quedó débil y aturdida, a tal punto que se aferró de una silla para no caer.

– ¿Que ha dado muerte...? ¿Que tiene cautiva...? – logró susurrar.

Edward se calmó un poco y le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

– No era mi intención darte la noticia de ese modo. Es que ese hombre reclama lo que es _mío._

– ¿Vuestro? – Isabella lo miró fijamente.– Mi padre ha sido asesinado, mi madre secuestrada, mis tierras usurpadas... ¿Y vos os atrevéis a mencionar lo que habéis perdido?

El se apartó un paso.

– Conversemos razonablemente. ¿Fuiste prometida de Walter Demari?

– Nunca.

– ¿Estás segura?

Ella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Dice que sólo liberará a tu madre si te reúnes con él Ella giró de inmediato.

– En ese caso, iré.

– ¡No! – Edward la obligó a sentarse nuevamente. –¡No puedes! ¡Eres mía!

Ella lo miró con fijeza, concentrada en sus problemas.

– Si soy vuestra y mis tierras son vuestras, ¿cómo piensa este hombre apoderarse de todo? Aun cuando luche contra vos, no puede luchar contra todos vuestros parientes.

– No es esa su intención – los ojos de Edward parecían perforarla –. Le han dicho que no dormimos juntos. Pide una anulación: que declares ante el rey que te disgusto y que lo deseas a él.

– Y si hago eso, ¿liberará a mi madre indemne?

– Eso dice.

– ¿Y si no declaro eso ante el rey? ¿Qué será de mi madre? Edward hizo una pausa antes de responder:

– No sé. No puedo decirte qué será de ella.

Isabella guardó silencio un instante.

– En ese caso, ¿debo elegir entre mi esposo y mi madre? ¿Debo elegir si ceder o no a las codiciosas exigencias de un hombre al que apenas conozco?

La voz de Edward tomó un tono muy diferente a los que ella le conocía: frío como acero templado.

– No. Tú no elegirás.

Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

– Tal vez riñamos con frecuencia dentro de nuestras propias fincas, hasta dentro de las alcobas, y quizá yo ceda muchas

veces ante ti. Puedes cambiar los cebos para halcones y yo me enfadaré contigo, pero ahora no has de entrometerte. No me interesa que hayas estado prometida a él antes de nuestro casamiento; ni siquiera me interesa que hayas podido pasar la infancia en su lecho. Ahora se trata de guerra y no discutiré contigo.

– Pero mi madre...

– Trataré de rescatarla sana y salva, pero no sé si podré.

– Entonces dejad que vaya y trate de persuadirlo. Edward no cedió.

– No puedo permitirlo. Ahora tengo que reunir a mis hombres. Partiremos mañana a primera hora.

Y abandonó la habitación.

Isabella pasó largo rato ante la ventana de su alcoba. Su doncella entró para desvestirla y le puso una bata de terciopelo verde, forrada de visón. Isabella apenas notó su presencia, La madre que la había amparado y protegido toda su vida estaba amenazada por un hombre que Isabella apenas conocía. Recordaba vagamente a Walter Demari: un joven simpático, que había conversado con ella sobre las reglas del torneo. Pero tenía muy claro en la memoria que, según Edward , ella había provocado a ese hombre.

Edward , Edward , siempre Edward . Todos los caminos conducían a su esposo. El exigía y ordenaba lo que se debía hacer, sin darle alternativa. Su madre sería sacrificada a su feroz posesividad. Pero ¿qué habría hecho ella, de contar con la posibilidad de elegir?

De pronto, sus ojos chisporrotearon en oro. ¿Qué derecho tenía ese hombrecillo odioso a intervenir en su vida, a fingirse Dios haciendo que otros se sometieran a sus deseos? "¡Luchar!", gritaba su mente. La madre le había enseñado a ser orgullosa. ¿Acaso a Renne le habría gustado que su única hija se presentara mansamente ante el rey, cediendo a lavoluntad de un payaso presumido sólo porque ese hombre así lo decidía?

¡No, nada de eso! A Renne no le habría gustado semejante cosa. Isabella giró hacia la puerta; no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero una idea le daba coraje, encendida por su indignación.

– Conque los espías de Demari han informado de que no dormimos juntos, de que nuestro matrimonio podría ser anulado – murmuró mientras caminaba por el pasillo desierto. Sus convicciones se mantuvieron firmes hasta que abrió la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Edward . Lo vio ante la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, con una pierna apoyada en el antepecho. Una cosa era hacer nobles baladronadas de orgullo; otra muy distinta enfrentarse a un hombre que, noche a noche, hallaba motivos para evitar el lecho de su esposa. La bella y gélida cara de Tanya Denali flotaba ante ella. Isabella se mordió la lengua, para que el dolor alejara las lágrimas. Había tomado una decisión y ahora debía respetarla; al día siguiente, su esposo marcharía a la guerra.

Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido sobre los juncos del suelo. Se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

Edward sintió su presencia, más que verla. Se volvió lentamente, conteniendo el aliento. El pelo de Isabella parecía más oscuro a la luz de las velas; el verde del terciopelo hacía centellear la riqueza de su color, y el visón oscuro destacaba el tono de su piel. El no pudo decir nada. Su proximidad, el silencio del cuarto, la luz de las velas eran aún más que sus sueños. Ella lo miró fijamente; luego desató con lentidud el cinturón de su bata y la dejó deslizar, lánguida, hasta caer al suelo.

La mirada de Edward la recorrió entera, como si no lograra aprehender del todo su belleza. Sólo al mirarla a los ojos notó que estaba preocupada. ¿O era miedo lo que había en su expresión? ¿Miedo de que él... la rechazara? La posibilidad lepareció tan absurda que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

– Edward – susurró ella.

Apenas había terminado de murmurar el nombre cuando se encontró en sus brazos, rumbo a la cama. Los labios de su esposo ya estaban clavados a los de ella.

Isabella no tenía miedo sólo de él, sino también de sí misma, y él lo sintió en el beso. Había esperado largo rato verla acudir. Llevaba semanas lejos de ella, con la esperanza de que Isabella aprendiera a tenerle confianza. Sin embargo, ahora la abrazaba sin sensación de triunfo.

– ¿Qué pasa, dulce mía? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ese interés por ella hizo que Isabella tuviera ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo explicarle su dolor?

Cuando él la llevó a la cama, dejando que la luz de las velas bailaran sobre su cuerpo, olvidó todo, salvo su proximidad. Se desembarazó velozmente de su ropa y se tendió a su lado. Quería saborear el contacto de su piel, centímetro a centímetro, lentamente. Cuando la tortura le fue insoportable, la apretó contra sí.

– Te echaba de menos, Isabella .

Ella levantó la cara para un beso. Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados como para proceder con lentitud. La mutua necesidad era urgente. Isabella aferró un puñado de carne y músculo de la espalda de Edward , que ahogó una exclamación y rió con voz gutural. Ante un segundo manotazo, le sujetó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza.

Ella pugnó por liberarse, pero no pudo contra su fuerza. Ante la penetración lanzó un grito ahogado y levantó las caderas para salirle al encuentro. Hicieron el amor con prisa, casi con rudeza, antes de lograr la liberación buscada. Después, Edward se derrumbó sobre ella, aún unidos los cuerpos.

Debieron de quedarse dormidos, pero algo más tarde despertó a Isabella un nuevo movimiento rítmico de su esposo. Mediodormida, excitada sólo a medias, empezó a responder con sensuales y perezosos movimientos propios.

Minuto a minuto, su mente se fue perdiendo en las sensaciones del cuerpo, No sabía qué deseaba, pero no estaba satisfecha con su postura. No supo de la consternación de Edward cuando lo empujó hacia un costado, sin separarse. Un momento después él estaba de espaldas y ella, a horcajadas.

Edward no perdió tiempo en extrañezas. Le deslizó las manos por el vientre hasta los pechos. Isabella arqueó el cuello hacia atrás, blanco y suave en la oscuridad, lo cual lo inflamó más aún. La aferró por las caderas y ambos se perdieron en la pasión creciente. Estallaron juntos en un destello de estrellas blancas y azules.

Isabella cayó sobre Edward , laxa, y él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. La cabellera envolvió a los dos, empapados en sudor, como en un capullo de seda. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que les pasaba por la mente: por la mañana Edward se marcharía para dar batalla.


	17. Siempre vigilado

La casa solariega de los Vulturi era una mansión de ladrillo, de dos plantas, con ventanas de piedra tallada y cristales importados. A cada extremo de su estructura, larga y estrecha, había una ventana salediza cubierta de vidrieras. Atrás se extendía un encantador patio amurallado. Ante la casa había un bello prado de casi una hectárea, con el coto de caza del conde algo más allá.

De ese bosque privado estaban saliendo tres personas, que caminaban por el prado hacia la casa. Jocelin Laing, con ellaúd colgado del hombro, llevaba de la cintura a dos fregonas, Gladys y Blanche. Sus ojos oscuros y ardientes se habían nublado aún más tras la tarde pasada satisfaciendo a las dos codiciosas mujeres. Pero a él no le parecían codiciosas. Para Jocelin, todas las mujeres eran joyas que había que disfrutar cada una según su brillo especial. No conocía los celos ni la posesividad.

Por desgracia, no era ese el caso de las dos mujeres. En ese momento, a ambas les disgustaba abandonarlo.

– ¿ Para ella te han traído aquí? – preguntó Gladys.

Jocelin giró la cabeza para mirarla hasta hacerla apartar la vista, ruborizada. Blanche fue más difícil de intimidar.

– Es muy extraño que lord Aro te permitiera venir, porque tiene a lady Tanya como si fuera prisionera. Ni siquiera le permite salir a caballo, como no sea con él.

– Y a lord Aro no le gusta sacudir su delicado trasero a lomos de un caballo – gorjeó Gladys.

Jocelin parecía desconcertado.

– Pensé que tratándose de una alianza por amor, puesto que es una mujer pobre casada con un conde...

– ¡Por amor! ¡Bah! – rió Blanche –. Esa mujer sólo se ama a sí misma. Pensó que lord Aro era un patán al que podría usar a voluntad, pero él dista mucho de serlo. Nosotras, que vivimos aquí desde hace años, lo sabemos muy bien, ¿verdad, Gladys?

– Oh, sí – concordó su compañera –. Ella creyó que manejaría el castillo. Conozco a ese tipo de señoras. Pero lord Aro preferiría incendiar todo esto antes que darle rienda libre.

Jocelin frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué se casó con ella, en ese caso? Tenía mujeres para elegir. Lady Tanya no tenía tierras que aportar a la alianza.

– Pero es hermosa – respondió Blanche, encogiéndose de hombros –. A él le gustan las mujeres hermosas. Jocelin sonrió.

– Este hombre empieza a caerme simpático. Estoy plenamente de acuerdo con él.

Y dedicó a las dos muchachas una mirada lasciva que les hizo bajar los ojos, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

– Pero no es como tú, Jocelin – continuó Blanche.

– No, por cierto. – Gladys deslizó una mano por el muslo del joven. Su compañera le echó una fuerte mirada de reprimenda.

– A lord Aro sólo le gusta su belleza. Nada le importa de la mujer en sí.

– Y lo mismo ocurre con la pobre Constance – agregó Gladys.

– ¿Constance? – repitió Jocelin –. No la conozco. Blanche se echó a reír.

– Míralo, Gladys. Está con dos mujeres, pero le preocupa no conocer a una tercera.

– ¿O tal vez le preocupa que exista una mujer a la que no conozca?

Jocelin se llevó la mano a la frente, fingiendo desesperación.

– ¡He sido descubierto! ¡Estoy perdido!

– Sí que lo estás. – Blanche, riendo, empezó a besarle el cuello.– Dime, tesoro: ¿eres alguna vez fiel a una mujer?

El le mordisqueó la oreja.

– Soy fiel a todas las mujeres... por un tiempo. Así llegaron a la casa solariega, riendo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – le espetó Tanya en cuanto Jocelin entró al salón grande.

Blanche y Gladys corrieron a sus tareas en distintas partes de la casa. El juglar no se dejó perturbar.

– ¿Me habéis echado de menos, mi señora? – sonrió, tomándole la mano para besársela, tras haberse asegurado de que no había nadie en las cercanías.

– Nada de eso – le aseguró ella con franqueza –. En el sentido que tú le das, no. ¿Has pasado la tarde con esas malas pécoras, mientras yo permanecía sola aquí?

Jocelin se afligió de inmediato.

– ¿Os habéis sentido sola, mi señora?

– ¡Oh, sí, me he sentido sola! – exclamó Tanya , dejándose caer en un almohadón de la ventana. Era tan adorable como él la había visto en la boda de la familia Cullen , pero ahora tenía cierto aspecto refinado, como si hubiera perdido peso, y movía nerviosamente los ojos de un lado a otro. En voz baja, agregó:

– Sí, me siento sola. Aquí no tengo a nadie que sea amigo mío.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? Sin duda alguna, bella como sois, vuestro esposo ha de amaros.

– ¡Amarme! – rió ella –. Aro no ama a nadie. Me tiene aquí como a un pájaro en su jaula: no veo a nadie, no hablo con nadie, – La joven se volvió para mirar a una sombra del cuarto. Su bella cara se contrajo de odio.– ¡Salvo con ella! – rugió.

Jocelin desvió la mirada hacia la sombra, sin saber que hubiera otra presencia cercana.

– Ven, pequeña mujerzuela – se burló Tanya –. Deja que él te vea, en vez de ocultarte como ave de carroña. Enorgullécete de lo que haces.

Jocelin forzó la vista hasta distinguir a una joven que se adelantaba. Era de silueta esbelta; caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados.

– ¡Levanta la vista, ramera! – ordenó Tanya .

Jocelin contuvo el aliento al ver los ojos de aquella joven. Era bonita, aunque no con la belleza de Tanya ni de la mujer a quien había visto casarse, aquella Isabella Swan . Aun así era bonita. Fueron sus ojos los que atrajeron la atención del mozo; charcos violáceos colmados con todas las aflicciones del mundo. El nunca había visto tanto tormento, tanta desesperación.

– El me la ha echado encima a manera de perro – explicó Tanya , recobrando la atención de Jocelin – No puedo dar un paso sin que me siga. Una vez traté de matarla, pero Aro la revivió, Amenazó con encerrarme todo un mes si vuelvo a hacerle daño. Y...

En ese momento Tanya notó que su esposo se acercaba. Era un hombre bajo y gordo, de gran papada y ojos pesados, soñolientos. Nadie habría pensado que tras aquella cara podía existir una mente que no fuera la más simple. Pero Tanya había descubierto, para su mal, una astuta inteligencia.

– Ven a mí – susurró ella a Jocelin, antes de que él saludara brevemente a Aro con la cabeza y abandonara el salón.

– Tus gustos han cambiado – observó Aro –. Ese no se parece en absoluto a Edward Cullen .

Tanya se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, De nada servía contestar. Tras sólo un mes de matrimonio, cada vez que miraba a su esposo recordaba la mañana siguiente a la de su boda: había pasado la noche nupcial a solas.

Por la mañana, Aro la había llamado a su presencia. No se parecía en nada al hombre que Tanya conocía.

– Confío en que hayas dormido bien – le dijo en voz baja; mantenía fijos en ella sus ojillos, demasiado pequeños para cara tan carnosa.

Tanya bajó coquetamente las pestañas.

– Me sentía... sola, mi señor.

– ¡Ya puedes abandonar tus patrañas! – le ordenó Aro , levantándose del asiento –. Conque crees poder mandar sobre mí y sobre mis fincas, ¿no?

– Yo... no tengo idea de lo que queréis decir – tartamudeó Tanya .

– Tú... todos vosotros, toda Inglaterra... Me creéis tonto. Esos musculosos caballeros con los que te revuelcas me creen cobarde porque rehúso arriesgar la vida peleando por el rey. ¿Qué me importan las batallas ajenas? Sólo me importan las mías.

Tanya quedó muda de desconcierto.– Ah, querida mía, ¿dónde está esa sonrisita llena de hoyuelos que dedicas a los hombres que babean por tu belleza?

– No comprendo.

Aro cruzó el salón hasta un armario alto y se sirvió un poco de vino. Era una estancia grande y aireada, situada en el último piso de la encantadora casa de Vulturi .

Todo el mobiliario era de roble o nogal finamente tallados; los respaldos de las sillas estaban cubiertos con piel de lobo o de ardilla. La copa de la que él bebía estaba hecha de cristal de roca, con un pequeño pie de oro. El hombre puso el cristal contra el sol. En la base había varias palabras latinas que prometían buena suerte a su poseedor.

– ¿Sospechas acaso por qué me casé contigo? – No dio a Tanya oportunidad alguna de responder.– Sin duda eres la mujer más vanidosa de toda Inglaterra. Probablemente pensaste que me tenías tan ciego como a ese enamorado Edward Cullen . Cuando menos, no te extrañó que un conde como yo quisiera casarse con una pobretona capaz de yacer con quienquiera que tuviese el equipo necesario para complacerla.

Tanya se puso de pie.

– ¡No voy a seguir escuchando!

Aro le dio un rudo empellón para obligarla a sentarse otra vez.

– ¿Quién eres tú para decidir qué harás y qué no? Quiero que entiendas una cosa: no me he casado contigo porque te amara ni porque me abrumara tu supuesta belleza.

Le volvió la espalda para servirse otra copa de vino,

– ¡Tu belleza! – se burló –. No me explico qué podía hacer Cullen con un muchacho como tú, si tenía a una mujer como esa Swan . Esa sí es una mujer capaz de agitar la sangre a un hombre.

Tanya trató de atacar a su marido con las manos convertidas en zarpas, pero él la apartó sin dificultad.

– Estoy harto de estos juegos. Tu padre posee ochenta hectáreas en medio de mis tierras. Ese viejo mugriento iba a venderlas al conde de Weston, que desde hace años es enemigo mío y fue enemigo de mi padre. ¿Sabes qué habría sido de mis fincas si Weston poseyera tierras entre ellas? Por allí pasa un arroyo. Si él le pusiera un dique, yo perdería varias hectáreas de cosechas y mis siervos morirían de sed. Tu padre fue muy estúpido y no cayó en la cuenta de que yo sólo quería esa propiedad.

Tanya no podía sino mirarlo fijamente. ¿Por qué no le había mencionado su padre esas tierras que Weston deseaba?

– Pero, Aro ... – balbuceó con su entonación más suave.

– ¡No me dirijas la palabra! Te hago vigilar desde hace meses. Sé de cada hombre que has llevado a tu cama. ¡Y ese Cullen ! Te arrojaste a sus brazos incluso en el día de su boda. Sé lo de la escena del jardín. ¡Suicidarte tú! ¡Já! ¿Sabes que la novia vio tu pequeño juego? No, ya imaginaba que no. Me emborraché hasta el estupor para no oír las risas con que todo el mundo se burlaba de mí.

– Pero, Aro ...

– Te he dicho que no hables. Seguí adelante con el proyecto de casamiento porque no soportaba que Weston se apoderara de sus tierras. Tu padre me ha prometido las escrituras cuando le des un nieto.

Tanya se reclinó en la silla. ¡Un nieto! Estuvo a punto de sonreír. A los catorce años se haba descubierto embarazada; una vieja bruja de la aldea se encargó de retirar el feto. Tanya estuvo al borde de la muerte por la hemorragia, pero fue una alegría deshacerse del crío; nunca hubiera arruinado su esbelta silueta por el bastardo de un hombre. En los años transcurridos desde entonces, pese a todos sus amoríos, no había vuelto a quedar embarazada. Hasta entonces se había alegrado de que aquella operación la hubiera dejado estéril. Ahora comprendía que acababa de caer en el infierno.

Una hora después, cuando Jocelin dejó de tocar para varias fregonas, le dio por pasear a lo largo del gran salón, junto al muro. La tensión en el castillo de Vulturi era casi intolerable. Los sirvientes eran desordenados y deshonestos. Parecían mirar con terror tanto al amo como a su señora, y no habían perdido tiempo en contar a Jocelin los horrores de la vida allí. En las primeras semanas siguientes al casamiento, Aro y Tanya habían reñido con violencia. Por fin (contó uno de los sirvientes, riendo), el amo descubrió que a lady Tanya le gustaba la mano fuerte. Entonces lord Aro la encerró para apartarla de todos, le impidió cualquier diversión y, sobre todo, le vedó el disfrute de su riqueza.

Cuando Jocelin preguntaba qué motivos había para esos castigos, los vasallos se encogían de hombros. Tenía algo que ver con la boda de la heredera Swan y Edward Cullen . Todo había comenzado entonces; con frecuencia se oía gritar a lord Aro que no aceptarla el papel de tonto, Ya había hecho matar a tres hombres que, supuestamente, eran amantes de Tanya .

Al ver que Jocelin se ponía blanco como un pergamino, todo el mundo se echó a reír. En esos momentos, al alejarse de todos los sirvientes, el juglar juró abandonar el castillo de Vulturi al día siguiente. Aquello era demasiado peligroso.

Un sonido levísimo, que provenía de un oscuro rincón de la sala, le hizo dar un respingo. Después de calmar su corazón precipitado se burló de su propio nerviosismo. Sus sentidos le indicaban que había una mujer entre las sombras y que ella estaba llorando. Al acercarse él la muchacha se retiró como una bestia acorralada.

Era Constance, la mujer a quien Tanya tanto odiaba.

– Tranquilízate – dijo Jocelín en voz baja y ronroneante –. No te haré daño.

Adelantó cautelosamente la mano hasta tocarle el pelo, Como ella lo mirara con temor, al juglar se le partió el corazón. ¿Alguien podía haberla maltratado al punto de hacer de ella un ser tan medroso?

La muchacha se apretaba el brazo contra el costado, como si le doliera algo.

– Déjame ver – pidió él con suavidad, tocándole la muñeca. Ella tardó algunos momentos en aflojar el brazo lo suficiente para que él pudiera echarle una mirada. No tenía la piel abierta ni huesos rotos, como él había sospechado en un principio, pero la luz escasa le permitió ver una zona enrojecida, como si alguien le hubiera dado un cruel pellizco. Sintió deseos de abrazarla y de prodigarle consuelo, pero el terror de la muchacha era casi tangible. Temblaba de miedo, Jocelin comprendió que seria más bondadoso dejarla en libertad, sin seguir imponiéndole su presencia. Dio un paso atrás y la joven huyó sin pérdida de tiempo, El la siguió con la mirada durante largo rato.

Era ya muy tarde cuando se deslizó en la alcoba de Tanya , Ella lo esperaba, ansiosa y con los brazos abiertos.

Pese a toda su experiencia, Jocelin quedó sorprendido ante la violencia de sus actos. La mujer le clavaba las uñas en la piel de la espalda, lo buscaba con la boca y le mordía los labios. El juglar se apartó, frunciendo el entrecejo, y la oyó gruñir de irritación.

– ¿Piensas dejarme? – acusó ella, entrecerrando los ojos –. Ha habido otros que trataron de abandonarme. – Sonrió al verle

la expresión.– Veo que estás enterado – rió –. Si me complaces, no habrá motivos para que te reúnas con ellos.

A Jocelin no le gustaron esas amenazas. Su primer impulso fue dejarla, pero en ese momento parpadeó la vela puesta junto a la cama y le hizo cobrar aguda conciencia de lo hermosa que era: como de frío mármol. Sonrió, centelleantes los ojos oscuros.

– Sería un tonto si os dejara, mi señora – dijo en tanto deslizaba los dientes a lo largo de su cuello.

Tanya echó la cabeza atrás y sonrió, clavándole nuevamente las uñas. Lo deseaba cuanto antes y con toda la fuerza posible. Jocelin sabia que le estaba haciendo daño, pero también sabía que ella disfrutaba de ese modo. Por su parte, ese acto de amor no le proporcionaba ningún placer: era una egoísta demostración de las exigencias de la mujer. Sin embargo, obedeció; de su mente no estaba muy lejos la idea de abandonar a aquella mujer y aquella casa por la mañana.

Por fin ella emitió un gruñido y lo apartó de un empellón.

– Ahora vete – ordenó, apartándose.

Jocelin sintió pena por ella. ¿Qué era la vida sin amor? Tanya jamás sería amada, porque no sabía amar.

– Me has complacido, si – dijo en voz baja, en el momento en que él abría la puerta. Jocelin distinguió las marcas que sus manos habían dejado en aquel fino cuello; sentía la espalda despellejada –. Te veré mañana – agregó ella.

"Si puedo escapar, no", prometió Jocelin para sus adentros, en tanto caminaba por el corredor oscuro.

– ¡Oye, muchacho! – llamó Aro Vulturi , abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su alcoba, con lo cual el corredor se inundó de luz –. ¿Qué haces ahí, acechando en el pasillo por la noche?

Jocelin se encogió ociosamente de hombros y se reacomodó las calzas, como si acabara de responder a una llamada de la naturaleza.

Aro lo miró fijamente; después clavó la vista en la puerta cerrada de su esposa. Iba a decir algo, pero luego se encogió de hombros, como indicando que no valía la pena insistir con el tema.

– ¿Puedes mantener la boca cerrada, muchacho?

– Sí, mi señor – respondió el joven, precavido.

– No me refiero a asuntos sin importancia, sino a algo más vital. Si callas, ganarás un saco de oro – entornó los ojos –. Si no lo haces, ganarás la muerte. Ahí – indicó Aro , dando un paso al costado para servirse una copa de vino –, ¿Quién iba a pensar que unos pocos golpes podían matarla?

Jocelin se acercó de inmediato al lado opuesto de la cama. Allí yacía Constance, con la cara desfigurada por los golpes hasta lo irreconocible y las ropas arrancadas, colgando de su cintura por una única costura intacta. Tenía la piel cubierta de arañazos y pequeños cortes; en los brazos y en los hombros se le formaban grandes cardenales.

– Tan joven – susurró Jocelin, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo enredado en una masa de sangre seca. Al inclinarse para tomarla suavemente en brazos, sintió que su piel estaba helada. Le apartó con ternura el pelo de la cara sin vida.

– Esa perra maldita me desafió – dijo Aro a espaldas del juglar, mirando a la mujer que había sido su amante –. Dijo que prefería morir antes que volver a acostarse conmigo – lanzó un bufido de desprecio –. En cierto modo, sólo le he dado lo que deseaba.

Bebió su vino hasta las heces y fue en busca de más. Jocelin no se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez. Sus manos se habían apretado bajo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

– ¡Toma! – exclamó Aro , arrojándole un saco de cuero –. Quiero que te deshagas de ella. Átale algunas piedras y arrójala al río. Pero que no se sepa lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche. La noticia podría causar problemas. Diré que ha vuelto con su familia – bebió un poco más –. Maldita ramerilla. No valía el dinero que se gastaba en vestirla. El único modo de que se moviera un poco era pegándole. De lo contrario se dejaba montar con la inmovilidad de un tronco.

– ¿Por qué la conservabais, entonces? – preguntó Jocelin en voz baja, mientras se quitaba el manto para envolver con él a la muerta.

– Por esos condenados ojos. Lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Los veía hasta en sueños. Le encargué vigilar a mi mujer e informarme de lo que pasaba, pero la muchacha era mala espía: nunca me decía nada. – Rió entre dientes –. Creo que Tanya le pegaba para asegurarse de que no hablara. Bueno, ya se te ha pagado – agregó, volviéndole la espalda –. Llévatela y haz con el cadáver lo que gustes.

– El sacerdote ..

– ¿Ese viejo saco de gases? – rió Aro –. Ni el arcángel Gabriel podría despertarlo después de tomarse su diario frasco de vino. Si quieres, échale tú mismo alguna bendición, pero no llames a nadie más, ¿Has entendido? – Tuvo que contentarse con un mero ademán afirmativo.– Y ahora vete. Estoy harto de ver esa fea cara.

Jocelin no dijo palabra. Sin mirar siquiera a Aro , tomó a Constance en brazos.

– Oye, muchacho – observó el caballero, sorprendido –, te dejas el oro.

Y dejó caer el saco sobre el vientre del cadáver.

Jocelin empleó hasta el último resto de sus fuerzas en mantener los ojos bajos. Si el conde hubiera visto el odio que ardía en ellos, el juglar no habría estado vivo a la hora de huir, por la mañana. Salió en silencio de la alcoba, cargando con el cadáver; bajó la escalera y salió a la noche estrellada.

La esposa del mozo de cuadra, una vieja gorda y desdentada a quien Jocelin trataba con respeto y hasta con afecto, le había dado un cuarto sobre los establos, para que se alojara en él. Era un sitio abrigado, entre parvas de heno, íntimo y tranquilo; pocas personas conocían su existencia.

Llevaría a la muchacha allí para lavarla y preparar su cuerpo para la sepultura. Por la mañana saldría con ella del castillo yla enterraría más allá de las murallas. Aunque no pudiera reposar en tierra sacra, bendecida por la Iglesia, al menos descansaría en un sitio limpio y libre del hedor que reinaba en el castillo de Vulturi .

El único modo de llegar a su cuarto era trepando por una escalerilla puesta contra la pared de los establos. Acomodó cuidadosamente a Constance sobre sus hombros y la llevó arriba. Una vez dentro, la depositó tiernamente sobre un lecho de heno suave y encendió una vela junto a ella. Si verla en el cuarto de Aro había sido un golpe desagradable, ahora le daba espanto.

Hundió un paño en un cántaro de agua y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre coagulada en el rostro. Sin que él se diera cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al tocar aquella carne castigada. Sacó un cuchillo de la cadera para cortar los restos del vestido y continuó lavando las magulladuras.

– Tan joven – susurró –. Y tan hermosa...

Era hermosa o lo había sido. Aun en esos momentos, en la muerte, su cuerpo resultaba encantador: esbelto y firme, aunque quizá se le vieran demasiado las costillas.

– Por favor...

Esas palabras habían sido un murmullo tan leve que Jocelin casi no las oyó. Al volver la cabeza vio que la muchacha tenía los ojos abiertos; uno de ellos, al menos; el otro permanecía cerrado por la hinchazón.

– Agua – jadeó ella, con la boca seca y ardorosa.

Al principio él sólo pudo mirarla fijamente, incrédulo. Después sonrió de oreja a oreja, invadido de pura alegría. Vive – susurró – ¡Vive!

Se apresuró a traer un poco de vino con agua y le alzó cuidadosamente la cabeza en el hueco del brazo, llevándole una taza a los labios partidos.

– Despacio – recomendó, siempre sonriendo –, muy despacio.

Constance se recostó contra él, con el entrecejo fruncido por el esfuerzo de tragar, dejando a la vista oscuros moretones en el cuello. El le deslizó una mano por el hombro y vio que aún estaba helado. ¿Qué tonto había sido al darla por muerta sólo porque Aro así lo decía! La muchacha se estaba congelando; sólo por eso se la sentía tan fría. La única manta que había estaba debajo de ella. Como Jocelin no conocía otro modo de calentar a una mujer, se acostó junto a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, levantando la manta para cubrirla con gran preocupación. Nunca antes había sentido eso al tenderse junto a una mujer.

Despertó ya tarde, con la muchacha entre sus brazos. Ella se movía en sueños, haciendo muecas por los dolores del cuello. Jocelin se levantó y le puso un paño frío en la frente, que acusaba el principio de la fiebre.

A la luz del día comenzaba a ver la situación con realismo. ¿Qué hacer con la muchacha? No era posible anunciar que estaba con vida. Aro volvería a adueñarse de ella en cuanto la supiera repuesta, y había pocas probabilidades de que la chica soportara una segunda paliza. Si el marido no la mataba, lo haría la mujer. Jocelin estudió el cuartito con una mirada nueva. Era íntimo, difícil de alcanzar y silencioso. Con un poco de suerte y muchísimo cuidado, tal vez pudiera mantenerla oculta allí hasta que se recuperara. Si lograba conservarla viva y a salvo, más adelante se preocuparía de qué hacer con ella.

Le levantó la cabeza para darle más vino aguado, pero su garganta hinchada aceptó muy poca cantidad.

– ¡Joss! – llamó una mujer desde abajo.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó él para sus adentros, lamentando por primera vez en la vida estar tan asediado por las mujeres.

– Sabemos que estás ahí, Joss. Si no bajas, subiremos nosotras. Se abrió paso por entre un laberinto de fardos hasta la entrada y sonrió hacia Blanche y Gladys.

– Qué bella mañana, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué podéis desear de mí, encantadoras damiselas?

Gladys rió agudamente.

– ¿Quieres que lo digamos a gritos, para que se entere todo el castillo?

El volvió a sonreír. Tras echar una última mirada hacia atrás, descendió la escalerilla y echó un brazo al hombro de cada muchacha.

– Hoy me gustaría conversar con la cocinera – dijo – Estoy muerto de hambre.

Los cuatro días siguientes fueron un infierno. Jocelin nunca se había visto obligado a guardar un secreto; los subterfugios constantes eran agotadores. De no haber sido por la esposa del mozo de cuadra, no habría tenido éxito.

– No sé qué tienes oculto allí arriba – dijo la vieja – pero a mi edad ya nada me sorprende. – Lo miró con la cabeza inclinada, admirando su belleza.– Supongo que ha de ser una mujer – y rió al ver su expresión –. Oh, sí, ya veo que es una mujer. Ahora tendré que aplicarme a adivinar por qué es preciso mantenerla oculta.

Jocelin abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella levantó una mano.

– No tienes nada que explicar. Me encantan los misterios como a nadie. Déjame resolver el misterio y yo te ayudaré a impedir que las otras mujeres suban a tu cuarto. Aunque no será fácil, siendo tantas las que te persiguen. Alguien debería conservarte en vinagre, muchacho. No conozco a otro capaz de complacer a tantas como tú.

Jocelin le volvió la espalda exasperado. Estaba afligido por Constance y casi todo el mundo notaba su distracción. Exceptuando a Tanya , claro está, que cada vez le exigía más y más; lo llamaba para que tocara su laúd y le ordenaba ir todas las noches a su cama, donde la violencia por ella deseada lo dejaba día a día más exhausto. Por añadidura, era preciso oírle hablar sin pausa sobre el odio que le inspiraba Isabella Swan , y sobre la visita que Tanya pensaba hacer al rey Enrique VII para recuperar a Edward Cullen .

Echó un vistazo para ver si alguien lo vigilaba y subió la escalerilla hasta su pequeño pajar. Por primera vez, Constance estaba despierta. Jocelin la vio incorporarse, sujetando la manta contra el cuerpo desnudo. En las atenciones que le había prodigado, él había llegado a familiarizarse tanto con el cuerpo de la muchacha como con el propio. No se le ocurrió pensar que para ella era un extraño.

– ¡Constance! – exclamó, gozoso, sin caer en la cuenta de su miedo. Se arrodilló a su lado –. ¡Cuánto me alegra ver tus ojos otra vez! – Le tomó la cara entre las manos para examinar sus cardenales, que estaban cicatrizando rápidamente, gracias a su juventud y a los cuidados del juglar.

El quiso apartarle la manta de los hombros desnudos para examinar las otras heridas.

– No – susurró ella, ciñéndose la manta. Jocelin la miró sorprendido,

– ¿Quién eres?

– Ah, tesoro, no me temas. Soy Jocelin Laing. Me has visto con lady Tanya , ¿no recuerdas?

Ante el nombre de Tanya , los ojos de Constance volaron de un rincón al otro. Jocelin la tomó en sus brazos, sitio donde ella había pasado mucho tiempo sin saberlo. Ella trató de liberarse, pero estaba demasiado débil.

– Ya ha pasado todo. Estás a salvo. Estás aquí, conmigo, y yo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

– Lord Aro ... – murmuró ella contra su hombro.

– El no sabe que estás aquí. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo yo. Lo he ocultado a todos. El cree que has muerto.

– ¿Qué he muerto? Pero...

– Calla – le acarició la cabellera –. Ya habrá tiempo para conversar. Antes tienes que curarte. Te he traído sopa de zanahorias y lentejas. ¿Puedes masticar?

Ella asintió; si bien no se la veía relajada, tampoco estaba tan tensa. Jocelin la sostuvo con el brazo estirado.

– ¿Puedes sentarte?

La muchacha volvió a asentir. El sonrió como si estuviera presenciando una verdadera hazaña. Jocelin había tomado la costumbre de escamotear cacerolas calientes hasta el pajar. A nadie parecía extrañarle que él llevara el laúd al hombro y el estuche en los brazos. El caso es que todas las noches llenaba el estuche de alimentos, con los que esperaba dar fuerzas a la febril Constance.

Le acercó el cuenco y empezó a darle de comer como si ella fuera una criatura. La muchacha quiso tomar la cuchara, pero le temblaba demasiado la mano y no pudo sostenerla. Cuando no pudo comer más, los ojos se le cerraron de agotamiento; hubiera caído de no sostenerla Jocelin. Demasiado débil para protestar, se dejó acunar por el muchacho y se adormeció con facilidad. Se sentía protegida.

Al despertar estaba sola. Tardó algunos minutos en recordar dónde se encontraba. El joven de las pestañas negras que le canturreaba al oído no podía ser algo real. Lo real eran las manos de Aro Vulturi ciñéndole el cuello, y las de Tanya torciéndole los brazos o tirándole del pelo; cualquier método para causar dolor que no dejara huellas.

Horas más tarde volvió Jocelin y la tomó en sus brazos para acurrucarse con ella bajo la manta. Ya no tenía conciencia del paso del tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida no lo gobernaba el deseo de mujer alguna. La completa dependencia de Constance con respecto a él le provocaba una emoción que hasta entonces había ignorado: el comienzo del amor. El amor que había distribuido entre todas las mujeres se estaba concentrando en una pasión ardiente y feroz.

Pero Jocelin no era libre. Había otros que lo vigilaban.


	18. fuga

El cuero largo y fino del látigo serpenteó furiosamente contra la espalda del hombre, ya entrecruzada de marcas húmedas. La víctima gritaba a todo pulmón a cada golpe y retorcía frenéticamente las manos, atadas a un poste por cordones de cuero trenzado.

Charlie Dwyer miró a Edward , quien hizo una seca señal afirmativa. No tenía afecto a los castigos. Menos aún, respeto por los gritos afeminados del prisionero.

Charlie Dwyer cortó las ataduras y el hombre cayó sobre la hierba. Nadie hizo ademán de auxiliarlo.

– ¿Lo dejo? – preguntó Charlie .

Edward miró hacia el castillo, al otro lado de un valle estrecho. Había tardado dos semanas en encontrar a Walter Demari. El astuto hombrecillo parecía más interesado en jugar al gato y al ratón que en conseguir lo que deseaba. Desde hacía una semana, Edward estaba acampado ante las murallas, elaborando el ataque. Desde los muros había lanzado sus desafíos contra los guardias apostados ante el portón, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Empero, aun mientras él vociferaba, cuatro de sus hombres excavaban silenciosamente bajo las antiguas murallas. Pero los cimientos eran anchos y profundos. Tardarían mucho tiempo en penetrar y Edward temía que Demari se cansara de esperar su rendición; en ese caso podía matar a Renne .

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, uno de sus hombres, esa bestia gimoteante acurrucada a sus pies, había decidido que, puesto que era caballero de un Cullen , bien podía considerarse un poco Dios. Por lo tanto, Humphrey Bohun había cabalgado durante la noche hasta la aldea más próxima para violar a una muchacha de catorce años, hija de un comerciante; después de lo cual volvió al campamento con aire triunfal. Lo desconcertó la ira de lord Edward , enterado por el padre de la muchacha.

– No me importa lo que hagas con él, pero asegúrate de que yo no lo vea durante un buen rato – Edward tomó los gruesos guantes de cuero, que le pendían del cinturón– Envíame a Odo.

– ¿A Odo? – la cara de Charlie tomó una expresión dura –. ¿No estará mi señor pensando otra vez en viajar a Escocia?

– Es preciso. Ya lo hemos discutido, Charlie . No cuento con hombres suficientes para declarar un ataque a fondo contra el castillo. ¡Míralo! Parece que fuera a derrumbarse ante una buena ráfaga de viento, pero juro que los normandos sabían construir fortalezas. Creo que está hecho de roca fundida. Para entrar antes de fin de año necesito la ayuda de Emmett.

– En ese caso, dejad que yo vaya por él.

– ¿Cuánto hace que no vas a Escocia? Yo tengo alguna idea de dónde encontrar a mi hermano. Mañana por la mañana iré en su busca con cuatro hombres.

– Necesitaréis más protección de la que pueden daros sólo cuatro hombres.

– Cuantos menos seamos, más rápido viajaremos – dijo Edward

– No puedo dividir a mis hombres. He dejado ya la mitad con Isabella . Si me voy llevando a la mitad del resto, tú quedarás demasiado desprotegido. Sólo cabe confiar en que Demari no note mi ausencia.

Charlie reconoció que lord Edward tenía razón, pero no le gustaba que su amo partiera sin una buena custodia. De cualquier modo, sabía muy bien que de nada servía discutir con aquel hombre tan tozudo.

El hombre tendido a sus pies emitió un gruñido, llamando la atención.

– ¡Quítalo de mi vista! – ordenó Edward .

Y marchó a grandes zancadas hacia sus hombres, que estaban construyendo una , sin pensarlo, pasó un fuerte brazo bajo los hombros del caballero y lo levantó.

– ¡Y todo por culpa de esa pequeña buscona! – siseó el hombre, espumeando por las comisuras de la boca.

– ¡Cállate! – ordenóCharlie –. No tenías derecho a tratar a esa niña como a una pagana. Yo te habría hecho ahorcar.

Llevó al hombre ensangrentado hasta el borde del campamento, medio a rastras. Allí le propinó un empellón que dio con él en el suelo, medio despatarrado.

– Ahora vete y no vuelvas.

Humphrey Bohun se quitó la hierba de la boca y siguió con la vista a Charlie , que se alejaba.

– Volveré, oh, sí. Y la próxima vez seré yo quien sostenga el látigo.

Los cuatro hombres se encaminaron hacia los caballos en completo silencio. Edward no había informado a nadie, salvo aCharlie Dwyer , de su viaje para ir en busca de Emmett. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban habían combatido a su lado en Escocia y conocían esas tierras escarpadas y silvestres. Viajarían sin pompa y llevando muy poco peso, sin heraldo que llevara ante ellos el estandarte de los Cullen . Todos vestían de pardo y verde, en un intento de pasar tan inadvertidos como fuera posible.

Subieron en silencio a las monturas y se alejaron del campamento dormido, marchando al paso. Apenas se habían alejado quince kilómetros cuando los rodeó un grupo de veinticinco hombres, con los colores de Demari. Edward desenvainó la espada y se inclinó hacia Odo.

– Atacaré para abrir paso. Tú escapa y busca a Emmett.

– ¡Pero os matarán, mi señor!

– Haz lo que te digo – ordenó Edward .

Los hombres de Demari rodearon lentamente al pequeño grupo. Edward miró a su alrededor, buscando el punto más débil. Lo miraban con suficiencia, sabiendo que la batalla ya estaba ganada. Entonces Edward reconoció a Humphrey Bohun, El violador sonrió de placer al ver arrinconado a su antiguo amo.

De inmediato Edward supo cuál había sido su error: mencionar su viaje a Escocia delante de aquella bazofia. Hizo una señal afirmativa a Odo, desenvainó con ambas manos su larga y ancha espada de acero y se lanzó a la carga. Los hombres de Demari quedaron desconcertados: tenían órdenes de tomar prisionero a lord Edward y habían supuesto que, al verse superado en número por más de seis a uno, se rendiría con docilidad.

Ese momento de titubeo costó la vida a Humphrey Bohun y permitió que Odo escapara. Edward se arrojó contra el traidor, que murió antes de haber podido siquiera desenvainar. Otro y otro más cayeron bajo el acero de Edward , que lanzaba brillantes destellos bajo los rayos del amanecer. El caballo de Odo, bien adiestrado, saltó sobre los cadáveres y los animales relinchantes, para galopar hacia la protección de los bosques. Su jinete no tuvo tiempo de ver si alguien lo seguía. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y se ciñó a la silueta del caballo.

Edward había elegido bien a sus hombres. Los dos que lo acompañaban hicieron que sus caballos retrocedieran, arracimándose; a los animales se les había enseñado a obedecer las órdenes dadas con movimientos de rodillas. Los tres combatieron con valor. Cuando uno de ellos cayó, Edward sintió que caía una parte de él mismo. Eran sus hombres; los unía una relación estrecha.

– ¡Parad! – ordenó una voz por encima del choque de los aceros y los gritos de angustia.

Los hombres se retiraron rápidamente. Al despejarse sus ojos comenzaron a apreciar los daños. Quince de los atacantes, por lo menos, estaban muertos o heridos, incapaces de sostenerse en las monturas.

Los caballos, todavía reunidos en el medio, se mantenían grupa contra grupa en forma de rueda. A la izquierda de Edward , su compañero tenía un profundo tajo en el brazo. Cullen , jadeante por el esfuerzo, estaba cubierto de sangre, pero muy poca de ella era suya.

Los restantes hombres de Demari contemplaron a aquellos combatientes en silencioso tributo.

– ¡Apresadlos! – ordenó el que parecía jefe – Pero cuidad de que Cullen no sufra daño alguno. Se lo necesita con vida.

Edward volvió a levantar la espada, pero de pronto sintió un chasquido y sus manos quedaron inmovilizadas. Un fino látigo le sujetaba los brazos a los costados.

– Atadlo.

Aun en el momento en que lo desmontaban a tirones, su pie golpeó a uno de los atacantes en el cuello.

– ¿Le tenéis miedo? – acusó el jefe –. De todos modos, moriréis si no seguís mis órdenes. Atadlo a ese árbol. Quiero que vea cómo tratamos a los cautivos.

Isabella estaba arrodillada en la rosaleda, con el regazo lleno de pimpollos. Hacía ya un mes que Edward se había ido y diez días que no se tenían noticias de él. No pasaba un momento sin que ella mirara por alguna ventana o por la puerta, por si llegaba algún mensajero. Vacilaba entre el deseo de verlo y el temor de que retornara. El ejercía demasiado poder sobre ella, tal como lo había demostrado en la última noche. Sin embargo, ella sabía bien que Edward no experimentaba la misma ambigüedad en sus sentimientos hacia ella. Para él sólo existía la rubia Tanya . Su esposa era sólo un juguete que podía usar cuando necesitaba divertirse.

Oyó un entrechocar de armas: unos hombres estaban cruzando el doble portón que separaba el recinto interior del exterior. Se levantó deprisa, dejando caer las rosas a sus pies, y recogió sus faldas para echar a correr. Edward no venía entre ellos. Dejó escapar el aliento que contenía y soltó sus faldas, caminando con más calma.

Charlie Dwyer , a lomos de su caballo de combate, parecía mucho más viejo que al partir algunas semanas antes. El gris de sus sienes se había tornado más claro. Tenía los ojos hundidos y círculos oscuros bajo ellos. Un costado de su cota de malla estaba desgarrado, con los bordes enmohecidos por la sangre. Sus compañeros no tenían mejor aspecto: amarillentos, ojerosos, sucios y con las ropas desgarradas. Isabella los vio desmontar en silencio.

– Ocúpate de los caballos – dijo a un mozo de cuadra –. Que se los atienda.

Charlie lo miró por un momento; después, resignado, hizo ademán de arrodillarse para el besamanos.

– ¡No! – ordenó Isabella , presurosa. Era demasiado práctica para permitirle malgastar energías en un gesto inútil. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo e hizo que se apoyara en sus se puso tieso, desconcertado por la familiaridad de aquella menuda ama. Por fin, sonrió con afecto.

– Ven a sentarte junto a la fuente – propuso ella, conduciéndolo hacia el estanque azulejado, junto al muro del jardín. Y ordenó;

– ¡Jessica ! Llama a otras doncellas y haz que alguien traiga vino y comida de la cocina.

– Sí, mi señora. Ella se volvió hacia Charlie .

– Te ayudaré a quitarte la armadura – dijo, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

Acudieron algunas mujeres desde adentro. Pronto los hombres estuvieron desnudos desde la cintura hacia arriba y las armaduras fueron enviadas a reparación. Cada uno de losrecién llegados consumió con voracidad el denso guiso caliente.

– No me habéis preguntado qué noticias hay – observóCharlie entre un bocado y otro. Mantenía el codo levantado para que Isabella pudiera limpiarle y vendarle la herida del costado.

– Ya me las darás – replicó ella –. Si fueran buenas, mi esposo habría regresado contigo, Para recibir malas noticias hay tiempo de sobra.

Charlie dejó el cuenco y la miró.

– ¿Ha muerto? – preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

– No sé – fue la respuesta serena –. Nos traicionaron.

– ¡Que los traicionaron! – exclamó ella. Y se disculpó al caer en la cuenta de que le habla provocado dolor.

– Uno de los caballeros de la guarnición, un hombre nuevo llamado Bohun, escapó en la noche para revelar a Demari que lord Edward planeaba partir al amanecer en busca de su hermano, de quien esperaba recibir ayuda. Lord Edward no se había alejado mucho cuando lo rodearon.

– Pero ¿lo mataron? – susurró Isabella .

– Creo que no. No encontramos su cadáver – respondióCharlie bruscamente, volviendo a su comida – Dos de los hombres que acompañaban a mi señor fueron asesinados... asesinados de un modo que me pesa, ciertamente. El hombre con quien tratamos no es normal: ¡es un demonio!

– ¿No se ha entregado ningún mensaje pidiendo rescate? ¿No se ha sabido si lo tienen prisionero?

– Nada. Nosotros cuatro debimos de llegar momentos después de la batalla. Aún quedaban algunos hombres de Demari. Combatimos.

Ella ató el último nudo del vendaje y levantó la vista.

– ¿Dónde están los otros? No es posible que resten sólo cuatro.

– Siguen acampados ante los muros de Demari. Vamos en busca de lord Jasper y sus hombres. La pierna de lord Jacob no ha tenido tiempo de soldar.

– ¿Y crees que Jasper podrá liberar a Edward ?. Charlie , sin responder, se concentró en el guiso.

– Anda, bien puedes decirme la verdad.

– El castillo es fuerte. Sólo se lo puede asaltar sin refuerzos si lo sitiamos.

– ¡Pero tardaríais meses enteros!

– Sí, mi señora.

– ¿Y si Edward y mi madre están prisioneros allí? ¿No serían los primeros en morir si faltara la comida?.Charlie clavó la vista en su escudilla.

Isabella se levantó, apretando los puños y clavándose las uñas en la palma de las manos.

– Hay otra manera – dijo serenamente –. Iré hacia Walter Demari.

Charlie levantó bruscamente la cabeza con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Y qué podéis hacer vos que no puedan los hombres? – preguntó cínico.

– Lo que se requiera de mí – fue la tranquila respuesta.

Charlie estuvo a punto de arrojar su cuenco. La sujetó por el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

– ¡No! Vos no sabéis lo que estáis diciendo. ¿Creéis acaso que tratamos con un hombre cuerdo? ¿Creéis que él liberará a lord Edward y a vuestra madre, mi señora, si vos le dais lo que desea? Si vierais cómo dejó a los hombres que acompañaban a lord Edward no pensaríais siquiera en entregaros a ese Demari. No había necesidad para semejante tortura, pero él pareció hacerlo sólo por goce. Si él fuera un hombre, quizá yo tomara en cuenta vuestra idea, señora, pero no lo es.

Ella sacudió el brazo hasta hacerse liberar.

– ¿Y qué otra cosa se puede hacer? Un sitio sería la muerte de los prisioneros, sin lugar a dudas, y tú dices que el sitio es el único ataque posible. Si yo entrara al castillo, quizá podría hallar a Edward y a mi madre para organizarles la fuga.

– ¡La fuga! – bufó é había olvidado que estaba hablando con lady Isabella , su ama; en esos momentos la veía simplemente como a una muchacha sin experiencia – ¿Y cómo saldríais vos? Hay sólo dos entradas, y las dos están bien custodiadas.

Isabella echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó el mentón.

– ¿Acaso tienes alternativa? Si Jasper llevara a cabo un asalto, Demari mataría a Edward , sin lugar a dudas, y también a mi madre. ¿Tan poco amas a Edward que no te importa si muere o no?

De prontoCharlie comprendió que ella tenía razón. Y supo también que sería él quien la entregaría a las manos sanguinarias de Walter Demari. La joven le había llegado al corazón al mencionar el amor que merecía lord Edward .Charlie no habría amado más a ese joven si hubiera sido su propio hijo. Isabella estaba en lo cierto al decir que existía la posibilidad de salvar a lord Edward si ella se entregaba. Aunque el amo lo hiciera ahorcar por poner en peligro a su esposa, a él no le quedaba sino obedecer.

– Buscáis un martirio – observó en voz baja – ¿Qué impedirá a Demari mataros a vos también?

Isabella le sonrió y le apoyó las manos en el hombro, pues sabía que había ganado.

– Si él me matara, perdería las tierras de Swan . Al menos he descubierto a qué extremos llegarán muchos hombres por mis propiedades – sus ojos centellearon por un momento – Ahora acompáñame a la casa para que hablemos con más libertad. Tú y yo tenemos muchos planes que trazar.

El la siguió aturdido. La muchacha actuaba como si estuvieran planeando un almuerzo en los bosques y no su entrega a un carnicero, como la del cordero para el sacrificio.

Ella quería partir inmediatamente, peroCharlie la convenció de que era preciso esperar para que él y sus hombres descansaran un poco. En verdad, tenía esperanzas de quitarleesa locura de la cabeza y hallar otra solución, pero la lógica de Isabella lo desconcertaba. Por cada motivo que él aducía para no entregarla, Isabella le daba diez más sensatos por los que tenía que hacerlo. Y él estaba de acuerdo en que no veía otra posibilidad de salvar a los prisioneros... si aún vivían.

Pero ¡cuánto temía la ira de lord Edward ! Así lo confesó a lady Isabella . Ella se echó a reír.

– Si él está en condiciones de enfadarse, le besaré la mano como señal de agradecimiento.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza maravillado. Aquella mujer era demasiado astuta. No envidiaba a lord Edward la tarea de domarla.

No podían llevar una escolta demasiado numerosa; muchos de los caballeros de Edward estaban ante el castillo, y no se podía dejar la finca desguarnecida. Cabía agradecer que sólo hubiera dos días de viaje hasta la propiedad de Demari.

Isabella trabajó enérgicamente mientrasCharlie descansaba y comía. Ordenó cargar varias carretas con cereales y carnes en conserva, para ser consumidos en el campamento. Dedicó otra carreta a sus ropas: las sedas más bellas, los terciopelos más finos, brocados, cachemiras y un arcón grande lleno de joyas. CuandoCharlie murmuró algo sobre la ostentación de las mujeres, Isabella lo llamó al orden.

– Walter Demari desea a una mujer a la que cree hermosa, ¿Quieres que me presente vestida de telas rústicas? El cambiaria de idea y me arrojaría al fondo de un pozo. Ha de ser hombre vanidoso para exigir que una mujer a la que apenas conoce repudie a su marido y la reclame como a su amor verdadero. Por lo tanto, halagaré su vanidad usando para él mis ropas más exquisitas.

Charlie la miró durante un momento. Luego le volvió la espalda. No sabía si elogiarla o enfurecerse por no haber pensado antes en lo que ella acababa de decir.

Pese a la faz que mostraba al mundo, Isabella estaba asustada. Pero por mucho que se esforzara, no se le ocurría otro plan. Pasó toda la noche despierta, pensando. Demari no había enviado ningún mensaje pidiendo intercambio de rehenes. Tal vez ya había matado a Edward y a Renne , y ella estaba a punto de entregarse sin utilidad alguna.

Se pasó las manos por el vientre; aún se conservaba duro y plano, Ya estaba segura de que esperaba un hijo de Edward . ¿Era ese bebé parte de la causa por la que tanto se empeñaba en salvar a su esposo? Cuando salía el sol, Isabella se vistió lentamente con un práctico traje de lana. Estaba extrañamente serena, casi como si fuera hacia una muerte segura, Bajó a la pequeña capilla para oír misa. Rezaría por todos ellos: por su esposo, su madre y su hijo por nacer.


	19. Lo deseo

Walter Demari estaba sentado ante una mesa de madera, en el gran salón de la finca de su padre. En otros tiempos esa mesa había sido un mueble finamente tallado, pero con el tiempo casi todas las cabezas de animales se habían roto y los cuellos ya no tenían relieve. Dio un puntapié distraído al pollo que picoteaba las calzas ceñidas a sus piernas flacas y cortas. Estudió el pergamino que tenía ante sí, negándose a mirar la estancia. Su padre se negaba a darle otra cosa que no fuera aquella vieja torre descuidada y decrépita. Sepultando profundamente su resentimiento, se concentró en su tarea. Cuando se casara con la heredera de Swan , su padre ya no podría tratarlo como si no existiera.

Ante Walter estaba Arthur Smiton, un hombre al que él consideraba su amigo. Arthur le había ayudado en cada ocasión, reconociendo que la encantadora heredera habríadebido ser de él y no de Edward Cullen . Para compensar a Arthur por su lealtad, Walter lo había nombrado segundo suyo. Había sido Arthur quien lograra capturar a lord Edward ,

– Arthur – se quejó Demari –, no sé cómo redactar el mensaje. Y si ella no viniera? Si en verdad odia a su esposo, ¿por qué ha de arriesgar tanto por él?

Arthur no dejó traslucir sus emociones.

– Os olvidáis de la vieja a la que tenemos prisionera. ¿No es la madre de la muchacha?

– Sí – dijo el joven. Y devolvió su atención al pergamino, No era fácil pedir aquello: quería casarse con lady Isabella a cambio de la libertad de su esposo y su madre.

Su segundo esperó un momento de pie tras él; luego se alejó para servirse una copa de vino. Necesitaba un estómago firme para soportar los gimoteos de Walter. Aquel joven enamorado le daba náuseas. Había vuelto de la boda entre Cullen y Swan tan apasionado por la novia que sólo podía hablar de ella. Arthur lo miró con disgusto. Aquel hombre lo tenía todo; tierras, fortuna, familia, esperanzas para el futuro. No era como él, que se había elevado desde el lodo en que naciera. Cuanto tenía había sido adquirido mediante inteligencia, fuerza física y, con frecuencia, traiciones y mentiras. De todo era capaz para conseguir lo que deseaba. Al ver al inútil de Walter embobado por una muchacha, Arthur había desarrollado un plan.

No tardó mucho en descubrir las riñas que había entre los desposados. Arthur, que sólo era un caballero de la guarnición de Walter, halló un oído atento al sugerir que la muchacha podía pedir la anulación de su matrimonio para casarse con Walter. A él nada le importaba la muchacha, pero las tierras de Swan valían la pena de combatir. Walter se había resistido a atacar a Robert Swan , pero Arthur sabía que ese hombre no se detendría ante nada para que su hija siguiera casada con un Cullen . Había sido fácil matar al viejo, una vez que este les franqueó su castillo, puesto que los tenía por amigos. Renne , la esposa, los siguió con docilidad. Arthur había reído, reconociendo en ella a una mujer bien domada. Cabía admirar a Swan por eso.

– Mi señor – anunció un sirviente, nervioso – afuera hay visitantes.

– ¿Visitantes? – repitió Walter con los ojos nublados.

– Sí, mi señor. Es lady Isabella Cullen rodeada por sus caballeros.

Walter se levantó de un salto, tumbando la mesa escritorio, y siguió a su sirviente. Arthur lo sujetó por un brazo.

– Os ruego que tengáis cuidado, mi señor. Tal vez sea una trampa. A Walter le ardían los ojos.

– ¿Qué trampa podría haber? Los hombres no combatirán, puesto que así pondrían en peligro a su señora.

– Tal vez la misma señora... Walter lo apartó de un empellón.

– Vas demasiado lejos. Si no andas con cuidado, te encontrarás en el sótano con lord Edward .

Salió ruidosamente de la vieja torre, apartando los jun cos secos a puntapiés. Las advertencias de Arthur habían penetrado en su cerebro; subió a la carrera las estrechas escaleras hasta lo alto de la muralla, para asegurarse de que en verdad fuera lady Isabella quien esperaba allí abajo.

No había modo de confundirla. El pelo rojo dorado que le flotaba a la espalda no podía pertenecer a nadie más.

– Es ella – susurró, excitado.

Y bajó como volando, para cruzar el baluarte hasta el portón principal.

– ¡Abre, hombre! – aulló al portero –. ¡Y hazlo rápido!

La pesada reja con puntas de hierro ascendió poco a poco, en tanto Walter esperaba impaciente.

– Mi señor – dijo Arthur a un lado –, no podéis permitir que ella entre con sus hombres. Son más de un centenar. Podrían atacarnos desde dentro.

Walter apartó los ojos del portón, que se levantaba con crujidos de protesta. Arthur estaba en lo cierto, pero él no sabía con certeza qué hacer. El segundo clavó sus ojos oscuros en aquel azul desteñido.

– Saldré a caballo para saludarla. Vos no podéis arriesgaros. Iré solo hasta la fila de arqueros. Cuando me haya asegurado de que se trata de lady Isabella , mis hombres y yo la escoltaremos adentro.

– ¿Sola? – preguntó Walter, ansioso.

– Puede entrar con una guardia personal, si insiste, pero nada más. No podemos permitir que todos sus caballeros entren en el castillo.

La reja estaba levantada y el puente levadizo, bajo. Arthur montó su caballo y salió, seguido por cinco caballeros.

Isabella , muy quieta en su montura, observaba el descenso del puente. Necesitó de todo su coraje para no huir. Aquel viejo castillo podía estar derrumbándose en parte, pero desde cerca parecía formidable. Daba la sensación de estar a punto de tragarla.

– Aún hay tiempo si queréis alejaros, señora – observó Charlie Dwyer , inclinándose hacia adelante.

Seis jinetes venían hacia ella. Sintió deseos de volverles la espalda y huir, pero en ese momento tuvo que tragar un súbito ataque de náuseas: su hijo le recordaba su presencia. El padre y la abuela del bebé estaban dentro de esas viejas murallas; si era posible, ella debía rescatarlos.

– No – dijo a Charlie con más fuerza de la que sentía – Debo intentar la misión.

Cuando el jefe de los jinetes estuvo cerca de Isabella , ella adivinó de inmediato que era el instigador de todo el plan. Recordaba a Walter como manso y suave; los ojos oscuros y burlones de aquel hombre, en cambio, no mostraban ninguna debilidad. En sus ropas centelleaban gemas de todos los colores, variedades y tamaños. Llevaba el pelo oscuro cubierto por una pequeña gorra de terciopelo, cuya banda ancha lucía cien piedras preciosas, cuando menos. Casi parecía una corona.

– Señora mía – saludó él, inclinándose sin desmontar.

Su sonrisa era burlona, casi insultante. Isabella lo miró fijamente. Le palpitaba el corazón. En aquellos ojos había una frialdad que la asustaba. Aquel hombre no sería fácil de dominar.

– Soy sir Arthur Smiton, segundo de lord Walter Demari, que os da la bienvenida.

"¡Qué bienvenida!", pensó Isabella , dominándose para no escupir la frase; pensaba en su padre asesinado, en su esposo y su madre, cautivos, y en varias vidas ya perdidas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Tenéis a mi madre cautiva?

El la observó con aire de especulación, como si tratara de justipreciarla. No se le había enviado ningún mensaje, pero ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

– Sí, mi señora.

– En ese caso, iré a verla.

Isabella azuzó a su caballo, pero Arthur sujetó las bridas. Los cien caballeros que rodeaban a la muchacha desenvainaron como un solo hombre.

Arthur no perdió la sonrisa.

– No podéis franquear nuestros portones con tantos hombres.

– ¿Pretendéis que entre sola? – preguntó ella, horrorizada. Era lo que esperaba, pero tal vez pudiera convencer a Smiton de que dejara entrar a algunos de sus hombres – ¿He de dejar a mi doncella? ¿Y a mi custodia personal?

El la observaba con atención.

– Un hombre y una mujer. Nada más.

Isabella asintió, sabiendo que sería inútil discutir. Al menos, tendría consigo a Charlie Dwyer .

– Jessica – llamó, al ver que la muchacha observaba atentamente a Arthur –, prepara la carreta con mis cosas y sígueme. Charlie ...

Al girar vio que él ya estaba dando órdenes para que se estableciera un campamento ante las murallas del castillo. Isabella cruzó a caballo el puente levadizo, bajo el arco de piedra, con la espalda muy erguida. Se preguntaba si podría salir con vida de entre aquellas murallas. Walter Demari esperaba dentro para ayudarla a desmontar. La muchacha lo recordaba joven y suave, ni hermoso ni feo, pero ahora veía en sus ojos azules un carácter débil; tenía la nariz demasiado grande y labios finos, de aspecto cruel. La miró con fijeza.

– Sois aún más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba.

Isabella se había vestido con cuidado. Una banda de perlas le rodeaba la cabeza. Contra el cuerpo llevaba una enagua de seda roja con un ancho borde de piel blanca. Su vestido era de terciopelo castaño, con el bajo bordado en oro. Las mangas eran estrechas, salvo en el hombro, donde el terciopelo se abría, dejando asomar la seda roja. Sus pechos se abultaban en el profundo escote, Al caminar levantaba la falda de terciopelo, dejando al descubierto la seda con borde de piel.

Logró dedicar una sonrisa a aquel traidor, aun mientras esquivaba las manos que le ceñían la cintura.

– Me halagáis, señor – dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Walter quedó encantado.

– Debéis de estar cansada y con necesidad de un refresco. Me gustaría tener un refrigerio preparado, pero no os esperaba. Isabella no quiso dejarle pensar en el porqué de aquella inesperada visita. Ante la mirada de adoración de Walter, comprendió que le convenía pasar por una joven tímida, una recién casada ruborosa.

– Por favor – dijo con la cabeza gacha –, me gustaría ver a mi madre.

Walter, sin responder, continuó observándola: las gruesas pestañas que tocaban sus mejillas suaves, las perlas de sufrente, que repetían la blancura de su Dwyer se adelantó un paso con los dientes apretados. Era corpulento; tan alto como Edward , pero con el aire macizo que dan los años. El gris de su pelo no hacía sino acentuar la dureza de su cuerpo.

– La señora desea ver a su madre – dijo con severidad. Su voz era serena, pero irradiaba poder.

Walter apenas reparó en él, absorto como estaba en Isabella . Pero Arthur reconoció el peligro. Habría que eliminar aCharlie Dwyer cuanto antes. Aquel hombre, libre en el castillo, podía causar muchos problemas.

– Por supuesto, mi señora – respondió Walter, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Cualquiera habría pensado que aquella visita se hacía por puro placer. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la torre, que estaba en un primer piso; en tiempos de guerra se cortaban los peldaños de madera, para que la entrada quedara a varios metros del suelo. Isabella estudió el interior mientras cruzaban el gran salón hacia los peldaños de piedra. El ambiente estaba muy sucio, sembrado con fragmentos de huesos entre los juncos secos que cubrían el suelo. Los perros hocicaban perezosamente aquellos desechos. Las ventanas no tenían postigos y en algunos lugares se habían desprendido las piedras, pues las grietas se estaban ensanchando. Tenía que averiguar si aquella estructura tan pobre era indicativa de una mala vigilancia.

Renne estaba en un pequeño cuarto abierto en los gruesos muros del segundo piso, sentada en una silla. En un brasero de bronce ardía un fuego de carbón, pues la torre había sido construida antes de que se inventaran los hogares.

– ¡Madre! – susurró la muchacha, corriendo a apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de la mujer.

– Hija mía – exclamó la madre. Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos, pero el llanto no les permitió hablar durante un rato –. ¿Estás bien?

Isabella asintió. Después miró a los hombres que permanecían allí presentes.

– ¿No podemos hablar en privado?

– Desde luego – Walter se volvió hacia la puerta – Vos también debéis salir – dijo aCharlie Dwyer .

– No dejaré sola a mi señora.

Walter frunció el entrecejo, pero no quiso alterar a su visitante. Isabella esperó a que Walter y Arthur hubieran salido y dijo con severidad:

– Debiste haber salido con ellos.

Charlie se sentó pesadamente en una silla junto al brasero.

– No os dejaré solas.

– ¡Pero quiero cierta intimidad para hablar con mi madre!Charlie no respondió. No la miró siquiera.

– Es terco – elijo la muchacha a Renne , disgustada.

– ¿Soy terco porque no cedo ante lo que vos mandáis en cualquier oportunidad? – preguntó él –. Vos, por lo terca, podríais rivalizar con un toro.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero se lo impidió la risa de su madre.

– Ya veo que estás bien, hija mía. – Se volvió hacia Charlie .– Isabella es tal como yo deseaba que fuera y más aún – dijo con cariño, acariciando la cabellera de la joven – Cuéntame ahora a qué has venido.

– Yo... oh, madre – balbuceó la muchacha, lagrimeando otra vez.

– ¿Qué pasa? Puedes hablar libremente.

– ¡No, no puedo! – exclamó ella, apasionada, echando un vistazo a Dwyer .

Charlie la miró con ceño tan adusto que estuvo a punto de asustarla.

– No debéis dudar de mi honestidad. Conversad con vuestra madre en la seguridad de que no repetiré una palabra de cuanto oiga.

Sabiendo que podía confiar en él, Isabella se sentó en un almohadón a los pies de su madre. Necesitaba desesperadamente confesarse.

– He roto una promesa que hice a Dios – dijo con suavidad. La mano de Renne se detuvo un momento sobre la cabeza de su hija.

– Explícate – susurró.

Las palabras se atropellaron. Isabella contó que había tratado, una y otra vez, de lograr algo de amor en su matrimonio, pero que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Nada de cuanto hiciera podía aflojar el lazo que unía a Edward con Tanya Vulturi .

– ¿Y tu voto? – preguntó Renne .

– Juré que no le daría nada por propia voluntad. Pero la noche antes de que él viniera hacia aquí me entregué a él libremente. – Se ruborizó al pensar en aquella noche de amor, en las manos de Edward , en sus labios.

– ¿Lo amas, Isabella ?

– No lo sé. Lo odio, lo amo, lo desprecio, lo adoro. No sé. Es tan grande que me devora. No puedo pasarlo por alto. Cuando entra en una habitación la llena por completo. Aun cuando más lo odio, cuando lo veo abrazando a otra mujer o leyendo una carta de ella, no puedo liberarme de él. ¿Es eso amor? – preguntó, clavando en su madre una mirada suplicante –. ¿Es amor o sólo posesión diabólica? El no es bueno conmigo. Estoy segura de que no me tiene cariño alguno. Hasta me lo ha dicho. Sólo se porta bien conmigo en...

– ¿En el lecho? – Renne sonreía.

– Sí. – Isabella apartó la vista, ruborizada.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Renne replicara.

– Me preguntas por el amor. ¿Quién sabe menos que yo sobre ese tema? Tu padre también tuvo ese poder sobre mí. ¿Sabes que una vez le salvé la vida? La noche anterior me había castigado. Por la mañana salimos juntos a caballo; yo tenía un ojo amoratado. Paseamos solos, sin escolta. De pronto, el caballo de Robert se encabritó y lo arrojó a un pantano, en el límite norte de una de las fincas. Cuanto más se movía, más se hundía. A mi me dolía todo el cuerpo por la paliza; mi primer pensamiento fue alejarme y dejarlo morir, pero no pude. ¿Sabes que, cuando lo hube salvado, se rió de mi y me trató de tonta?

Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar:

– Te cuento esto para que sepas que comprendo ese poder. Es el mismo que mi esposo tenía sobre mi. No puedo decir que fuera amor. Tampoco puedo decir que en tu caso lo sea.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, con la vista fija en el brasero.

– Y ahora yo vengo a rescatar a mi esposo como tú lo hiciste con el tuyo – observó Isabella –. Pero el tuyo vivió para volver a pegarte. El mío, en cambio, volverá a otra mujer.

– Sí – dijo Renne con tristeza.

– El hecho de tener un hijo, ¿cambia las cosas?

Renne quedó pensativa.

– Tal vez en mi caso habrían cambiado si los primeros hubieran vivido, pero los tres nacieron muertos: tres varones. Después viniste tú: una niña.

– ¿Crees que las cosas habrían sido distintas si hubiera sobrevivido el primer varón? – insistió Isabella .

– No sé. No creo que él castigara a su primera mujer, que le dio hijos varones. Pero por entonces era más joven – se interrumpió abruptamente –. ¡Isabella ! ¿Esperas un hijo?

– Sí, desde hace dos meses.

Charlie se levantó de un salto con estruendo de armadura.

– ¡Habéis hecho todo este viaje a caballo estando embarazada!

– acusó. Hasta entonces se había mantenido tan callado que las mujeres ya no recordaban su presencia. Se llevó una mano a la frente –. Ahorcarme será poco. Lord Edward me hará torturar cuando se entere de esto. Y lo merezco.

Isabella se levantó de inmediato, lanzando fuego de oro por los ojos.

– ¿Y quién se lo dirá? ¡Tú has jurado guardar el secreto!

– ¿Cómo pensáis mantener esto en secreto? – inquirió él, con voz densa de sarcasmo.

– Cuando sea evidente pienso estar muy lejos de aquí – los ojos de la muchacha se suavizaron - No le dirás nada, ¿verdad, Charlie ?

La expresión de Dwyer no cambió.

– No intentéis esas triquiñuelas conmigo, señora. Ahorradlas para ese canalla de Walter Demari.

Los interrumpió la risa de Renne . Era bueno oírla reír; las carcajadas eran muy escasas en su desdichada vida.

– Me hace bien verte así, hija mía. Temí que el matrimonio venciera tu espíritu.

Isabella no le prestaba atenció había oído demasiado. Ella acababa de decir demasiadas cosas íntimas en su presencia y ahora sus mejillas se iban manchando de rojo.

– No – dijoCharlie con un suspiro –, hace falta mucho más que un simple hombre para domesticar a esta mujer. No roguéis más, criatura; no diré nada de lo que he oído a menos que vos me lo pidáis.

– ¿Ni siquiera a Edward ?

El la miró con preocupación.

– Todavía no lo he visto. Daría cualquier cosa por saber dónde lo tienen y si está bien.

– Isabella – dijo Renne , atrayendo la atención de ambos –, aún no me has dicho a qué has venido. ¿Acaso Walter Demari mandó buscarte?

Charlie se sentó pesadamente.

– Estamos aquí porque lady Isabella dijo que teníamos que venir. No escucha razones.

– No había otra solución – respondió Isabella mientras volvía a sentarse –. ¿Qué te han dicho? – preguntó a su madre.

– Nada. Me... trajeron aquí tras la muerte de Robert. Hace una semana que no hablo con nadie. Ni siquiera la doncella que retira la bacinilla me dirige la palabra.

– Eso significa que no sabes dónde tienen a Edward .

– No. Sólo hace un momento he deducido de tus palabras que él también está prisionero. ¿Qué pretende lord Demari?

– A mí – respondió la muchacha con simplicidad.

Después, con los ojos bajos, explicó brevemente el modo en que Walter planeaba anular su boda.

– Pero si estás embarazada de Edward no hay modo de anularla.

– En efecto – dijo Isabella , mirando aCharlie –. Es uno de los motivos por los que es preciso guardar el secreto.

– ¿Qué harás, Isabella ? ¿Cómo piensas salvar tu vida, la de Edward , la de Jessica y la de este hombre? ¿Cómo vas a vencer estos muros de piedra?

Charlie gruñó en señal de acuerdo.

– No lo sé – fue la exasperada respuesta –. No hallé alternativa. Al menos ahora tengo la posibilidad de sacaros. Pero primero necesito hallar a Edward . Sólo así...

– ¿Has traído a Jessica ? – le interrumpió su madre.

– Sí – respondió ella, sabiendo que su madre tenía una idea.

– Haz que Jessica busque a Edward . Si se trata de buscar a un hombre, nadie mejor que ella. Es poco más que una perra en celo.

Isabella asintió.

– ¿Y en cuanto a Walter Demari? – insistió Renne .

– Sólo lo he visto unas pocas veces.

– ¿Es de confianza?

– ¡No! – exclamó Charlie –. Ni él ni ese sabueso suyo.

Isabella no le prestó atención.

– Demari me encuentra hermosa. Mi plan es seguir siendo hermosa hasta que pueda hallar a Edward y planear la fuga. Renne miró a su hija, tan encantadora a la luz de las brasas.

– Sabes muy poco de hombres – observó –. Los hombres no son libros de contabilidad, en los que una suma las cifras y obtiene una cantidad invariable. Son diferentes... y mucho más poderosos que tú y que yo.

De pronto,Charlie se levantó para acercarse a la puerta.

– Vuelven.

– Escúchame, Isabella – dijo Renne apresuradamente – Pregunta a Jessica cómo debes tratar a Walter. Ella sabe mucho de hombres. Prométeme que seguirás sus consejos y no te dejarás llevar por tus propias ideas.

– Yo...

– ¡Promételo! – exigió la madre, sujetándole la cabeza.

– Haré lo que pueda. No puedo prometer más.

– Me conformo con eso.

La puerta se abrió con violencia. No se habló más. Jessica y una de las criadas del castillo acudieron en busca de Isabella , que debía prepararse para cenar con Su Señoría. La muchacha se despidió apresuradamente de su madre y siguió a las mujeres, conCharlie pegado a sus talones.

En el tercer piso estaba la residencia de las mujeres: un cuarto amplio y bien ventilado, que había sido objeto de una limpieza reciente y tenía juncos frescos en el suelo y las paredes encaladas, casi como si se esperara a una invitada. Isabella quedó a solas con su montaba guardia ante la puerta. Cuando menos, Walter confiaba en ella al punto de no ponerle espías. Jessica le llevó una tinaja con agua caliente.

– ¿Sabes dónde tienen a lord Edward ? – preguntó el ama mientras se lavaba la cara y las manos.

– No, señora – dijo Jessica , suspicaz, pues no estaba habituada a que su ama la interrogara.

– ¿Podrías averiguarlo? Jessica sonrió.

– Sin duda. Este castillo está lleno de chismosos.

– ¿Necesitarás monedas de plata para conseguir esa información?

Jessica quedó asombrada.

– No, señora. Bastará con que pregunte a los hombres.

– ¿Y te lo dirán con sólo preguntar?

Jessica iba ganando confianza. Su encantadora ama sabía poco de lo que no fueran cuentas y fincas.

– Importa mucho como se pregunte a un hombre.

Isabella se había puesto un vestido de tejido plateado. La falda se dividía en la parte delantera, dejando al descubierto una amplia superficie de satén verde intenso. Las gran des mangas, en forma de campana, caían graciosamente desde la muñeca hasta la mitad de la falda, también forradas de satén verde. Cubrió su cabellera con una capucha francesa al tono, bordada con flores de lis de plata.

Se sentó en un banquillo para que Jessica pudiera acomodarle la capucha.

– ¿Y si una mujer quisiera pedir algo a lord Walter?

– ¡A ese hombre! – exclamó la doncella, acalorada – Yo no confiaría en él, aunque ese sir Arthur que lo sigue como un perro no es mal parecido.

Isabella se volvió para enfrentarse a su doncella.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Arthur tiene ojos muy duros. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que es codicioso.

– ¿Y no diréis vos lo mismo de lord Walter? – Jessica obligó a su ama a girar la cabeza. En aquellos momentos se sentía bastante superior.– Es igualmente codicioso, traicionero, brutal y egoísta. Es todo eso y más aún.

– En ese caso, ¿por qué...?

– Porque Arthur es siempre igual. Una sabe qué esperar de él: lo que más convenga a sus intereses. Con eso una puede manejarse.

– ¿Y no es el caso de lord Walter?

– No, mi señora. Lord Walter es un niño, aunque sea hombre. Cambia con el viento. Ahora quiere una cosa, pero cuando la tenga dejará de quererla.

– ¿Y eso vale también para las mujeres?

Jessica se dejó caer de rodillas ante su ama.

– Tenéis que escucharme con atención. Conozco a los hombres como a nada en el mundo. Lord Walter arde ahora por vos. Está loco de deseo, y en tanto tenga esa furia dentro de sí, vos estaréis a salvo.

– ¿A salvo? No comprendo.

– Ha matado a vuestro padre, señora. Tiene a vuestra madre y a vuestro esposo como prisioneros, sólo por esa pasión. ¿Qué será de todas vuestras mercedes cuando se apague ese fuego?

Isabella seguía sin comprender. Cuando ella y Edward hacían el amor, el fuego se apagaba sólo por algunos minutos. En verdad, cuanto más tiempo pasaba ella en su lecho, más lo deseaba. Jessica empezó a hablar con exagerada paciencia.

– No todos los hombres son como lord Edward -dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de Isabella –. Si vos os entregarais a lord Walter, dejaríais de tener poder sobre él. Para los hombres de ese tipo, la caza lo es todo.

La joven comenzaba a entender.

– ¿Y cómo puedo evitarlo?

Estaba plenamente dispuesta a entregarse a cien hombres si con eso salvaba la vida de sus seres amados.

– El no os forzará. Necesita creer que ha cortejado y conquistado. Vos podéis pedirle mucho y él lo concederá con gusto, pero es preciso actuar con astucia. Será celoso. No sugiráis que lord Edward os interesa. Dejadle creer que, por elcontrario, os inspira desprecio. Mostradle la zanahoria, pero no le permitáis morderla.

Jessica se puso de pie y estudió con mirada crítica el atuendo de su señora.

– ¿En cuanto a sir Arthur? – insistió Isabella .

– Lord Walter manda sobre él... y en el peor de los casos se le puede comprar.

La joven se levantó sin dejar de mirar a su criada.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez aprenderé tanto sobre los hombres?

– Sólo cuando yo aprenda a leer – dijo Jessica . Y se echó a reír ante lo imposible de esa situación –. ¿Para qué queréis vos saber tanto sobre hombres si tenéis a lord Edward ? El vale más que todos los míos.

Al descender la escalera hacia el gran salón, Isabella pensaba: "¿Tengo en verdad a Edward ? ¿Lo deseo?"


	20. No sois

– Señora – dijo Walter, tomando la mano de Isabella para besársela. Ella mantuvo los ojos bajos, como por timidez – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que os vi, pero en este período vuestra belleza ha aumentado. Venid a sentaros conmigo a la mesa. Hemos preparado una cena tardía para vos.

La condujo hasta una larga mesa instalada en un estrado. El mantel era viejo y estaba cubierto de manchas: la vajilla era de peltre, llena de abolladuras. Una vez sentados, él se volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Es cómoda vuestra alcoba, señora?

– Sí – respondió ella con serenidad.

El hombre sonrió, hinchando un poco el torso.

– Vamos, señora mía, no necesitáis temerme.

"¡Temerte!", pensó ella furiosa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero se repuso.

– No es miedo lo que siento, sino extrañeza. No estoy habituada a la compañía de los hombres. Y los que conozco...

no han sido bondadosos conmigo. El le tomó una mano.

– Yo corregiría eso, si pudiera. Sé mucho de vos, aunque apenas nos conozcamos. ¿Sabíais que yo era amigo de vuestros hermanos?

– No – respondió ella, atónita –, lo ignoraba. ¿Fue entonces cuando mi padre me prometió a vos en matrimonio? – preguntó con ojos dilatados por la inocencia.

– Sí... no... – tartamudeó Walter.

– Ah, comprendo, señor. Fue tras la temprana muerte de mis queridos hermanos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Fue entonces! – Walter sonrió.

– Mis pobres hermanos tenían muy pocos amigos. Me alegro de que contaran con vos por un tiempo. ¡En cuanto a mi padre... ! No quiero hablar mal de un muerto, pero siempre olvidaba dónde había guardado las cosas. Tal vez olvidó dónde había guardado el contrato de compromiso matrimonial.

– No hubo... – pero Walter bebió un sorbo de vino para ahogar sus propias palabras. No podía admitir que ese documento no existía.

Isabella apoyó una mano trémula en su antebrazo.

– ¿He dicho algo equivocado? ¿Me castigaréis vos?

Walter volvió a mirarla apresuradamente y notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

– Dulce Isabella – dijo, besándole apasionadamente la mano –, ¿cómo puede el mundo funcionar tan mal que una encantadora inocente como vos tema tanto a los hombres?

Isabella se enjugó ostentosamente una lágrima.

– Perdonadme. Conozco a tan pocos y... – bajó la mirada.

– ¡Venga una sonrisa! Pedidme cualquier cosa, cualquier tarea, y quedará satisfecha.

Isabella levantó inmediatamente la vista.

– Me gustaría que mi madre estuviera alojada en una habitación mejor – dijo con firmeza –. Tal vez en las mías.

– ¡Mi señor! – interrumpió sir Arthur, sentado al otro lado de la muchacha. Había escuchado con atención cada una de aquellas palabras –. En el tercer piso hay demasiada libertad.

Walter frunció el entrecejo. Nada deseaba tanto como complacer a aquella dulce y tímida cautiva. Y recibir una reprimenda delante de ella no era muy beneficioso. Arthur comprendió de inmediato su error.

– Sólo quiero decir, señor, que ella tendría que contar con un guardia de confianza por su propio bien – miró a Isabella –. Decid, mi señora: si pudieseis tener a un solo guardia, ¿a quién elegiríais?

– Pues aCharlie Dwyer – respondió ella de inmediato.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras, sintió deseos de morderse la lengua. Arthur le echó una mirada satisfecha antes de volverse hacia Walter.

– Ya veis. La misma dama lo ha dicho: acaba de elegir al custodio de lady Renne .

"Y así quedo sin ayuda por si quisiera escapar", comprendió Isabella . Sir Arthur la miraba como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

– ¡Excelente idea! – dijo Walter –. ¿Os complace eso, mi señora?

La muchacha no halló una excusa que le permitiera conservar a Charlie ; de cualquier modo, tal vez esa ausencia le otorgara más libertad de acción.

– Me complacería en sumo grado, señor mío – respondió con dulzura –. Sé queCharlie cuidará bien de mi madre.

– Y ahora podemos atender asuntos más agradables. ¿Qué os parece una cacería para mañana?

– ¿Una cacería, señor? Yo...

– ¿Sí? Podéis hablarme con franqueza.

– Es un deseo tonto.

– Podéis expresarlo, si – afirmó Walter con una sonrisa tolerante.

– Hace muy poco que he abandonado mi hogar y siempre he estado confinada en una sola parte de la finca. No conozco estos castillos antiguos. ¡Os reiréis de mí!

– Nada de eso – Walter reía.

– Me gustaría verlo todo: los establos, los corrales y hasta la granja.

– En ese caso, mañana haremos un recorrido completo – sonrió el dueño de casa –. Es una petición sencilla. Haría cualquier cosa por complaceros, señora.

Sus ojos ardían al mirarla. Isabella bajó la mirada, sobre todo para disimular la furia que centelleaba en los suyos.

– Creo que estoy muy cansada, señor. ¿Me disculpáis?

– Desde luego. Un deseo vuestro es una orden para mí – el caballero se levantó para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a se mantenía muy cerca, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

– Querría intercambiar una palabra con mi custodio – pidió la joven, acercándose sin esperar respuesta –. Sir Arthur te ha nombrado guardián de mi madre – informó sin preámbulos.

– No aceptaré. Lord Edward ...

– ¡Silencio! – ordenó ella, apoyándole una mano en el brazo –. No quiero que se nos oiga. ¿Qué motivo darías para no abandonar mi puerta? Ese tonto cree que ya soy suya.

– ¿Se ha tomado atrevimientos?

– No, todavía no, pero lo intentará. Tienes que permanecer con mi madre. No creo que sir Arthur la deje salir de esa covacha húmeda si tú te niegas. Y ella no podrá resistir allí mucho tiempo.

– Pensáis demasiado en vuestra madre y muy poco en vos misma.

– No, te equivocas. Yo estoy a salvo, pero ella podría enfermar de los huesos. Si yo estuviera en un cuarto húmedo exigiría lo mismo.

– Mentís – acusóCharlie secamente –. Si no fuerais tan terca, en estos momentos podríais estar sana y salva en vuestra casa.

– ¿Y ahora me vas a dar sermones? – protestó Isabella , exasperada.

– De nada servirá. Sólo acompañaré a lady Renne si prometéis no hacer tonterías.

– Por supuesto. Puedo jurarlo, si quieres.

– Sois demasiado parlanchina, pero no hay tiempo para discutir. Ya vienen. Espero recibir mensajes frecuentes. Tal vez eso me impida pensar en las torturas que me aplicará lord Edward .

Cuando Isabella y su doncella quedaron solas, Jessica estalló en una carcajada.

– ¡Nunca he visto representación como la de esta noche, señora! – Festejó –. Vos podríais actuar en Londres. ¿Dónde aprendisteis esa treta de tocarse un ojo con la uña para mostrar lágrimas?

La joven ahogó una exclamación. Las palabras de su doncella le recordaron vívidamente a Tanya en brazos de Edward .

– La aprendí de una mujer que vive en medio de las mentiras

– respondió, ceñuda.

– Quienquiera que sea ha de ser insuperable. Yo misma estaba ya medio convencida. Espero que hayáis conseguido lo que buscabais.

– ¿Cómo sabes que buscaba algo?

– No hay otra razón para que una mujer muestre sus lágrimas a un hombre.

Isabella volvió a pensar en Tanya .

– No, en efecto – murmuró.

– ¿Conseguisteis lo que deseabais? – insistió Jessica .

– En gran parte. Pero ese Arthur me hizo caer en una trampa:Charlie ha sido enviado a custodiar a mi madre. ¡Custodiarla! ¡Bah! ¿Cómo puede un prisionero encerrado custodiar a otro? Mi hombre de armas ha sido convertido en dama de compañía y puesto bajo llave. Y yo estoy sola contigo para tratar de organizar la huida de todos.

Juan le desató los lazos del costado.

– No dudo que alejó aCharlie porque así le convenía a él.

– No te equivocas. Pero lord Walter es un tonto. La lengua lo pierde. En adelante tendré más cuidado y sólo hablaré con él lejos de sir Arthur.

– Eso, señora, bien puede ser la más difícil de todas las tareas que haya que cumplir – Jessica apartó los cobertores.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Jessica ? – preguntó Isabella al ver que su doncella se pasaba un peine por el pelo castaño.

– Voy a buscar a lord Edward – sonrió la muchacha. Ambas estaban tomando un plano de casi igualdad –. Mañana, cuando nos veamos, tendré noticias de él.

Isabella apenas oyó la puerta que se cerraba detrás de su doncella. Creía estar demasiado preocupada para dormir, pero no fue así. Se durmió casi de inmediato.

Walter y Arthur estaban a un costado del salón grande, las mesas habían sido retiradas y los hombres de armas estaban extendiendo sus colchones de paja para pasar la noche.

– No confío en ella – dijo sir Arthur por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué no confías en ella? – estalló Walter –. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de haberla visto? Es una flor delicada. Se la ha castigado tanto que siente miedo al menor fruncimiento de cejas.

– No parecía tan asustada cuando exigió un mejor alojamiento para su madre.

– ¡Ella no es capaz de exigir! No está en su carácter. Pero le preocupaba el bienestar de lady Renne . Y ese es otro ejemplo de su dulzura.

– Con esa dulzura ha obtenido bastante de vos esta noche. Hasta ha estado a punto de haceros decir que no había un acuerdo escrito con su padre.

– ¿Qué importase? – clamó Walter –. ¡Ella no quiere estar casada con Edward Cullen !

– ¿Cómo estáis tan seguro de eso?

– He oído decir...

– ¡Bah! ¡Rumores! En ese caso, ¿a qué ha venido? No puede ser tan tonta como para creer que aquí no hay peligro para ella.

– ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy capaz de hacerle daño? – acusó Walter.

Arthur lo miró con fijeza. Conocía bien a su amo.

– Mientras sea nueva, no. Vos necesitáis desposarla antes de poseerla. Sólo así la poseeréis de verdad. Si la tomáis ahora sin la bendición de la Iglesia, ella puede acabar odiados a vos como odia a su marido.

– ¡No necesito que me des consejos en cuestiones de mujeres! Aquí soy el amo. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

– Sí, mi señor – el tono de Arthur era burlón –. Mañana debo ayudar a mi amo a mostrar nuestras defensas a la prisionera. Se retiró en el instante justo en que Walter le arrojaba una copa de vino a la cabeza.

Isabella se despertó muy temprano, cuando el cuarto aún estaba a oscuras. De inmediato recordó la promesa de Jessica en cuanto a que por la mañana traería noticias de Edward . Apartó apresuradamente el cobertor y se puso una bata de brocado bizantino, color canela, con flores más claras que la tela y forro de cachemira crema. El jergón donde Jessica debía dormir

estaba vacío. Isabella apretó los dientes, furiosa. De pronto empezó a preocuparse. ¿Y si Jessica también la había abandonado? ¿Y si Arthur la había descubierto espiando?

La puerta se abrió casi en silencio. Su doncella entró en puntillas, con los ojos hinchados.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Acusó Isabella en un susurro tenso.

Jessica se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el chillido que había estado a punto de emitir.

– ¡Señora, qué susto me habéis dado! ¿Por qué no estáis en vuestra cama?

– ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme a mí por qué no estoy en mi cama? – Por fin Isabella logró dominarse.– Anda, dime las noticias. ¿Sabes algo de Edward ?

Tornó a la doncella por un brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta la cama. Allí se sentaron de piernas cruzadas en el grueso colchón de plumas. Pero los ojos de Jessica no podían enfrentarse a la intensa mirada de oro de su ama.

– Sí, mi señora, lo he hallado.

– ¿Está bien? – insistió la joven.

Jessica aspiró hondo y se lanzó a la descripción.

– Me costó mucho encontrarlo. Está bien custodiado en todo momento y la entrada es... difícil – sonrió –. Pero, por suerte, uno de los guardias pareció prendarse de mí. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. ¡Qué hombre! Estuvo toda la noche...

– ¡Jessica ! – exclamó Isabella , seca –. Me estás ocultando algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con mi esposo? ¿Cómo está?

Jessica miró a su ama y empezó a hablar, pero dejó caer la cara entre las manos.

– Es demasiado horrible, señora mía. Es increíble que pudieran hacerle algo así a un noble como él. ¡Ni al peor de los siervos se lo trata de ese modo!

– Dime – indicó Isabella con voz mortífera –, cuéntamelo todo. Jessica levantó la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas y las náuseas.

– En el castillo muy pocos saben que está aquí. Lo trajeron solo, durante la noche, y... lo arrojaron allí abajo.

– ¿Abajo de dónde?

– Hay un espacio bajo el sótano, señora; poco más que un agujero excavado entre los cimientos de la torre. El agua del foso se filtra por el suelo y allí pululan cosas... animales escurridizos...-

– ¿Y allí es donde tienen a Edward ?

– Sí, señora – dijo Jessica en voz baja –. El techo de ese agujero es el suelo del sótano; se trata de un hueco muy profundo. La única manera de descender es por una escalerilla.

– ¿Has visto ese lugar?

– Sí, señora – la muchacha inclinó la cabeza –. Y he visto también a lord Edward .

Isabella la sujetó ferozmente por los brazos.

– ¿Lo has visto y sólo ahora me lo dices?

– Me costó creer que... que aquel hombre fuera lord Edward – Jessica levantó los ojos, con el tormento grabado en el rostro.– Siempre fue tan gallardo, tan fuerte... pero ahora es sólo piel y huesos. Sus ojos son círculos negros que queman al mirar. El guardia, el hombre con quien pasé la noche, abrió la trampilla y acercó una vela. ¡Qué hedor! Apenas pude mirar hacia aquella negrura. Lord Edward (al principio no tuve la seguridad de que fuera él) se cubrió los ojos ante el simple resplandor de una vela. Y el suelo, señora... ¡hervía de animales! No había un solo sitio seco. ¿Cómo hará para dormir, si no tiene dónde tenderse?

– ¿Estás segura de que aquel hombre era lord Edward ?

– Sí. El guardia lo rozó con el látigo; entonces él apartó la mano y nos miró con odio.

– ¿Te reconoció?

– Creo que no. Al principio tuve miedo de que así fuera, pero ahora creo que no está en condiciones de reconocer a nadie. Isabella apartó la vista, pensativa. Jessica le tocó el brazo

– Es demasiado tarde, mi señora. No le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo. No puede durar más que unos pocos días. Olvidaos de él. Estará mejor muerto.

Isabella le clavó una mirada dura.

– ¿No acabas de decir que estaba vivo?

– Sólo apenas. Pero, aun cuando se lo sacara hoy mismo, la luz del sol lo mataría en instantes.

Isabella abandonó la cama.

– Tengo que vestirme.

Jessica contempló la recta espalda de su señora, alegrándose de que ella hubiera abandonado cualquier idea de rescate. Aquel rostro sumido y flaco todavía la perseguía. Aun así, tenía sus sospechas. Conocía demasiado bien a Isabella y sabía que su pequeña ama rara vez dejaba un problema sin resolver. A veces la dejaba completamente exhausta por haberle hecho acomodar y reacomodar algo para verlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Jamás se daba por vencida. Si tenía el propósito de que un sembrado estuviera segado antes de cierta fecha, para entonces la siega estaba concluida, aunque la misma Isabella tuviera que participar en la tarea.

– Necesitaré una prenda de tela tosca y muy oscura, Jessica , como la que usan las siervas. Y botas, botas altas. No importa que sean demasiado grandes; puedo ceñírmelas bien. Y un banco. Tendrá que ser largo, pero lo bastante estrecho para que quepa por la trampilla. También necesito una caja con flejes de hierro, relativamente pequeña, para que pueda llevarla atada al vientre.

– ¿Al vientre? – logró balbucear Jessica –. ¿No estaréis pensando...? Acabo de explicaros que él está casi muerto, que no se le puede rescatar. No podéis llevarle un banco pensando que nadie caerá en la cuenta. Comida sí, tal vez, pero...

La interrumpió la mirada de Isabella . Su ama era menuda, pero cuando esos ojos dorados adquirían tanta dureza no había modo de desobedecer.

– Sí, mi señora – dijo con mansedumbre –. Un banco, botas, ropas de sierva y... y una caja con flejes de hierro a la medida de vuestro vientre – añadió sarcástica.

– A la medida de mi vientre, si – concordó Isabella sin humor –. Ahora ayúdame a vestirme.

Recogió una enagua de seda amarilla del arcón grande que tenía junto a la cama. Tenía veinte botones de perla entre el codo y la muñeca. Sobre eso se puso un traje de terciopelo color oro viejo con anchas mangas colgantes. De la cintura hasta el bajo le pendía un cinturón de cordones de seda parda a los que se habían enhebrado perlas. Jessica tomó un peine de marfil para desenredarle la cabellera.

– No dejéis entrever que os preocupáis por lord Edward .

– No necesito que me lo digas. Ve en busca de las cosas que necesito. Y que nadie te vea con ellas.

– No puedo andar por allí cargando con un banco sin que nadie me vea.

– ¡Jessica !

– Si, señora. Haré lo que vos mandéis.

Después de haber pasado la mañana visitando establos y granjas, Walter le dijo:

– Seguramente estáis muy cansada, señora, y esto tiene muy poco interés para vos.

– ¡Oh, al contrario! – sonrió Isabella –. ¡Qué gruesas son las murallas del castillo! – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de inocencia.

El castillo era muy simple: contenía una sola torre de piedra de cuatro plantas dentro de una muralla única, que superaba los tres metros y medio de espesor. En su parte alta había unos pocos guardias, pero parecían soñolientos y poco alertas.

– Tal vez la señora quiera inspeccionar la armadura de los caballeros en busca de defectos – observó Arthur, mirándola con atención.

Isabella se las compuso para mantenerse inexpresiòn.

– No sé de qué me habláis, señor – dijo, confundida.

– ¡Tampoco yo, Arthur! – agregó Walter.

Arthur no contestó. Se limitaba a mirar a Isabella . Ella comprendió que tenía un enemigo: el caballero había interpretado con facilidad su interés por las fortificaciones. Se volvió hacia Walter.

– Estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba. En verdad el recorrido ha sido largo. Tal vez tenga que descansar.

– Por supuesto, señora.

Isabella quería alejarse de él, liberarse de aquella mano que se posaba con demasiada frecuencia en su brazo o en su cintura. Fue un alivio dejarlo a la puerta de su alcoba. Cayó en la cama completamente vestida. Durante toda la mañana no había pensado sino en lo que Jessica le dijera de Edward . Lo imaginaba medio muerto por la mugre de aquel horrible lugar en donde lo tenían.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, ella no prestó la menor atención. A las mujeres de la nobleza rara vez se les permitía la intimidad. Las doncellas entraban en sus habitaciones y salían de ellas sin cesar. Pero ahogó una exclamación ante el contacto de una mano masculina en su cuello.

– ¡Lord Walter! – exclamó, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

– No temas – dijo él en voz baja –. Estamos solos. Yo me he encargado de eso. Los sirvientes saben que aplico duros castigos cuando se me desobedece.

Ella estaba desconcertada y trémula.

– ¿Me temes? – preguntó él con ojos danzantes – No hay motivos. ¿No sabes que te amo? Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Yo esperaba en medio de la procesión que te siguió hasta la iglesia. ¿He de decirte cómo te vi? – recogió un rizo de su cabellera para enroscárselo al brazo – Saliste a la luz del sol y fue como si el día se oscureciera ante tu fulgor. El de tu vestido de oro y tus ojos de oro.

Mostró en alto el mechón, frotándolo con los dedos de la otra mano contra su palma.

– ¡Cuánto deseé entonces tocar estas finas hebras! En aquel momento supe que estabas destinada a ser mía. ¡Pero te casaste con otro! – acusó.

Isabella estaba asustada: no por lo que él podía hacerle, sino por lo que perdería si él la tomaba en ese momento. Sepultó la cara en las manos como si estuviera llorando.

– ¿Mi señora! ¡Mi dulce Isabella ! Perdóname. ¿Qué he hecho? – preguntó Walter, desconcertado.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por recobrarse.

– Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón. Es que los hombres...

– ¿Los hombres qué? Puedes contarme todo. Soy tu amigo.

– ¿De veras? – inquirió ella con ojos suplicantes y demasiado ingenuos.

– Sí – susurró Walter, devorándola como podía.

– Ningún hombre ha sido amigo mío hasta ahora. Primero, mi padre y mis hermanos... ¡No, no debo hablar mal de ellos!

– No hace falta – dijo Walter, tocándole el dorso de la mano con la punta de los dedos –. Yo los conocía bien.

– ¡Y después, mi esposo! – exclamó ella con ferocidad. Walter parpadeó.

– ¿Te disgusta? ¿Es cierto eso?

Los ojos dorados centellearon con tanto odio que él quedó desconcertado. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que iba dirigido a él y no al marido.

– ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! – exclamó ella, furiosa –. Sólo quieren una cosa de la mujer, y si ella no la da por las buenas, se la toma por la fuerza. ¿Sabéis lo horrible que es la violación para una mujer?

– No, yo... – Walter estaba confundido.

– Los hombres poco saben de las cosas buenas de la vida: la música y el arte. Me gustaría creer que existe un hombre en la tierra capaz de no manosearme ni exigir nada.

Walter la miró con astucia.

– Y si encontraras a un hombre así, ¿cómo lo recompensarías? Ella sonrió con dulzura.

– Lo amaría con todo mi corazón – dijo simplemente.

El le besó la mano con ternura, mientras Isabella bajaba los ojos.

– Te tomo la palabra – dijo Walter en voz baja –, pues soy capaz de todo para ganar tu corazón.

– A nadie ha pertenecido sino a vos – susurró ella.

El dueño de casa le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

– Te dejaré descansar. Recuerda que soy tu amigo y que estaré cerca cuando me necesites.

En el momento en que él salía, Jessica entró disimuladamente.

– ¡Lady Isabella ! ¿Ese hombre...?

– No, no ha pasado nada – aseguró ella, recostándose contra la cabecera de la cama –. Logré disuadirlo.

– ¡Disuadirlo! Por favor, explicadme... No, no lo hagáis. No tengo ninguna necesidad de saber cómo disuadir a un hombre que desee hacerme el amor. Pero vos habéis sabido hacerlo bien. ¿Podréis mantenerlo a raya?

– No sé, Me cree ingenua y acobardada. No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo engañado. ¡Me odio por mentir así! – Isabella giró hacia su doncella –. ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?

– Sí, aunque no ha sido fácil.

– Se te recompensará bien cuando salgamos de aquí... si salimos. Ahora busca a otras mujeres y prepárame un baño. He sido tocada por ese hombre y necesito restregarme.

Charlie Dwyer se paseaba por el cuarto con fuertes pasos. De pronto tropezó con algo sepultado entre los juncos y lo pateó con ira. Era un hueso viejo y seco que salió disparado contra la pared.

– Dama de compañía – maldijo. Encerrado con llave dentro de un cuarto, sin libertad alguna y con la única compañía de una mujer que le tenía miedo.

En verdad, no era culpa de ella. Se volvió para mirarla; estaba acurrucada bajo un cubrecama, delante del brasero. El sabía que sus largas faldas ocultaban un tobillo gravemente distendido, que la mujer había disimulado ante la hija. De pronto se olvidó de la rabia. De nada servía dejarse carcomer por ella.

– Qué mala compañía soy – protestó mientras ocupaba un banquillo al otro lado del brasero. Renne lo miró con ojos asustados. El había conocido a su marido y se avergonzó de inspirarle el mismo miedo –. No sois vos la que me enfada, mi señora, sino vuestra hija. ¿Cómo es posible que una dama serena y sensata como vos haya gestado a esa mocosa terca? Quería rescatar a dos prisioneros y ahora tiene que salvar a tres... sin más ayuda que esa alocada doncella.

Vio que Renne sonreía con puro orgullo.

– ¿Os enorgullecéis de semejante hija? – observó, atónito.

– En efecto. Ella no teme a nada. Y siempre piensa primero en los demás.

– Debisteis enseñarle a temer – criticóCharlie apasionadamente –. A veces el miedo es bueno.

– Si fuera hija vuestra, ¿le habrías enseñado a temer?

– Le habría enseñado a... – peroCharlie se interrumpió. Por lo visto, de nada servían los castigos; sin duda Robert Swan se los habría aplicado con saña. Acabó por sonreír –. No creo que se le pudiera enseñar. Pero si fuera hija mía... – sonrió más aún –. Si fuera mía, estaría orgulloso de ella. Pero dudo de que una belleza tal hubiese podido nacer de una fealdad como la mía

– Oh, pero si vos no sois feo en absoluto – exclamó Renne , ruborizada.

Charlie la miró con fijeza por primera vez. Durante la boda le había parecido una mujer descolorida y vieja. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era una cosa ni la otra. Había mejorado mucho en las cuatro semanas pasadas sin Robert Swan ;ya no parecía tan nerviosa, y sus mejillas huecas se iban rellenando. Exceptuando el pico de viuda, llevaba la cabellera cubierta, pero se la veía rojo-dorada como la de su hija, aunque algo más oscura. Y sus ojos parecían tener diminutas chispas doradas.

– ¿Por qué me miráis tanto, señor?

Con su habitual franqueza,Charlie dijo lo que pensaba:

– Vos no sois vieja.

– Este año cumpliré treinta y tres años – respondió ella –. Es edad avanzada para una mujer.

– ¡Bah! Sé de una de cuarenta que... – pero el caballero se interrumpió con una sonrisa –. Tal vez no es historia para contar a una dama. De cualquier modo, a los treinta y tres años se dista mucho de ser vieja. – De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.– ¿Sabéis que ahora sois una mujer rica? Sois una viuda con grandes propiedades. Pronto estarán los hombres llamando a vuestra puerta.

– No – rió ella con las mejillas arrebatadas –, bromeáis.

– Una viuda rica y bella, por añadidura – insistióCharlie –. Lord Edward tendrá que abrirse paso entre ellos a espada limpia para elegiros esposo.

– ¿Esposo? – Renne se puso bruscamente seria.

– ¡Vamos, no pongáis esa cara! – ordenóCharlie –. Pocos son tan villanos como el que vos conocisteis.

Renne parpadeó ante aquella expresión, que debería de haberle parecido grosera. En Charlie , en realidad, era la manifestación de un hecho.

– Lord Edward hallará un buen marido para vos.

Ella lo miró como si calculara.

– ¿Habéis estado casado, Charlie ?

El tardó un momento en responder.

– Sí, una vez, siendo muy joven. Ella murió de peste.

– ¿No hubo hijos?

– No, ninguno.

– ¿La... amabais? – preguntó Renne con timidez.

– No – respondió él, muy franco –. Ella era una criatura de mente sencilla. Por desgracia, yo no soporto la estupidez, ni en el hombre, ni en el caballo, ni en la mujer – rió entre dientes, como por algún pensamiento secreto –. Cierta vez me jacté de que sólo entregaría mi corazón a la mujer que supiera jugar bien al ajedrez. ¿Sabéis que hasta llegué a jugar una partida con la reina Isabel?

– ¿Y ganó ella?

– No – replicó él, disgustado –. No era capaz de concentrarse en el juego. Traté de enseñarlo a Edward y a sus hermanos, pero lo juegan peor que algunas mujeres. Sólo el padre podía medirse conmigo.

Renne lo miró con seriedad.

– Yo conozco el juego. Al menos, sé mover las piezas.

– ¿De veras?

– Si. Yo enseñé a Isabella a jugar, aunque nunca pudo derrotarme. Era como la reina: siempre preocupada por otros problemas. No podía concentrarse como el ajedrez merece.

Charlie vaciló.

– Si vamos a pasar aquí algún tiempo, tal vez podáis darme algunas lecciones. Os agradecería cualquier ayuda.

Charlie suspiró. Tal vez fuera buena idea. Cuando menos, les ayudaría a matar el tiempo.


End file.
